Je t'attendais
by kama-chan59
Summary: Un dîner, une annulation, un remplaçant bien trouvé, et Byakuya qui remercie Ichigo d'avoir si bien choisi.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure:**

Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, alors je me suis dit: pourquoi pas?

Il s'agit d'un crossover entre Knb et Bleach, mais comme le couple principal est le celui de Knb, je le classe sur ce fandom et je le posterais peut-être sur le fandom de Bleach où je n'ai encore rien posté. Ça sera une première! J'ai dû prendre quelques libertés pour faire coïncider les deux univers, mais c'est pas grand-chose. Voyez ça comme un univers alternatif. J'espère que cette idée tordue issue de mon cerveau tordu vous plaira à la lecture autant qu'elle m'a plu à l'écriture.

Une petite dédicace spéciale à **Keleana**. Vu ce que tu dis dans ta review de "Trahison", je me dis que tu lis sûrement cette fic, alors j'en profite pour te laisser un petit message en réponse. Je te remercie pour ce commentaire plus qu'enthousiaste et qui m'a fait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, très chaud au cœur. Je te dédicace donc cette histoire et te proclame officiellement ma fan numéro 1.

Et bien-sûr, merci aussi à toutes et tous les autres qui ont pris le temps de reviewer mes fic. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde. Vous méritez donc toute ma gratitude pour ça.

Oh, et **Aya31** , je te remercie de m'aider à trouver des idées, mais rien que l'idée d'écrire sur un couple avec Kagami ou Furihata me donne de l'urticaire. Je les aime beaucoup dans l'animé, mais en fic, c'est viscéral, je ne les encadre pas. Désolée. Mais merci quand même!

 **Rating:** M (au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné, mais pour mes lectrices fidèles, ça tombe sous le sens.)

 **Pairing Principal:** Aka/Kuro (Kuroko no basket)

 **Pairing secondaire:** Bya/Ichi (Bleach)

* * *

 **C 'EST TOI QUE J'ATTENDAIS.**

 **\- Oh, allez, Tetsu, s'te plaît! Le gars s'est désisté à la dernière minute et j'ai personne d'autre pour le remplacer.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **\- Mais je viens de te le dire, je n'ai personne d'autre.**

 **\- Pourquoi devrais-je aller dîner avec des personnes que je connais pas, dans un restaurant où je n'ai clairement pas ma place? Et en plus, je n'ai pas les moyens d'aller manger là-bas.**

 **\- Mais tu n'auras rien à payer. Mon petit-ami fait tout passer en note de frais. C'est un dîner d'affaires.**

 **\- En plus.**

 **\- Si tu ne viens pas, non seulement ça va paraître louche aux yeux du client mais en plus je vais me retrouver tout seul pendant qu'ils parleront affaires. S'te plaît! Me laisse pas tout seul. J't'en devrais une, d'accord?**

 **\- C'est bon, d'accord. Où et à quelle heure.**

 **\- Directement au restaurant de l'Impérial, à 19H.**

 **\- Ok, j'y serais, mais je te préviens, je n'ai pas de costume haute-couture. Je n'ai que des costumes et des cravates normaux.**

 **\- T'inquiète, ça ira. À ce soir alors, et merci, tu m'sauves la vie, Tetsu.**

 **\- Tu m'en dois une, Ichigo.**

 **\- J'l'oublierais pas, t'inquiète! J'paie toujours mes dettes!**

Et le roux partit en courant, laissant le bleuté seul à son arrêt de bus.

* * *

Kuroko était nerveux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller dans des endroits chics. Il attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de son ami, devant l'Impérial. Il ne se voyait pas du tout entrer tout seul dans ce genre d'endroit. Il regarda encore une fois sa montre, se demandant si le temps ne s'était pas arrêté, juste pour l'embêter. Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut enfin une tête rousse sortir d'une luxueuse berline noire. Ladite tête rousse était accompagnée d'un très bel homme, très élégant, aux cheveux noirs et à l'allure racée. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un noble. En tout cas, il en avait toutes les manières. Il dégageait un charisme impressionnant et il se demanda comment son ami avait pu rencontrer un tel homme, lui qui n'était qu'un simple étudiant en informatique.

Ichigo aperçut son ami et le rejoignit rapidement, son petit-ami sur les talons.

 **\- Byakuya, je te présente mon ami Tetsuya Kuroko. Je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Enchanté, jeune-homme. Je suis Byakuya Kuchiki. Je vous remercie de vous être libéré pour notre dîner.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien, je vous en prie.**

Une fois les présentations terminées, les trois hommes entrèrent dans le palace et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant où le noble indiqua qu'il avait effectué une réservation pour quatre personnes. Le maître d'hôtel fit venir un serveur qui les mena à leur table.

Kuroko se sentait mal à l'aise entouré par autant de luxe. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude il devait avoir. Dans le doute, il préféra garder le silence.

Quelques minutes après leur arrivée, l'invité de Kuchiki fit son entrée. Kuroko en eut le souffle coupé. Il était à tomber. Non seulement il dégageait un charisme fou mais, en plus, il était beau comme un dieu. Des cheveux roux, mais pas comme son ami Ichigo qui avait une tignasse orange vif. Non, c'était une couleur tirant plutôt sur le rouge, avec des yeux de la même couleur carmin. Son regard était froid et autoritaire, mais cela ne dérangeait pas le passeur. Il aimait être dominé en amour.

Il se donna deux gifles mentales magistrales pour avoir laissé ses pensées dériver de la sorte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Il ne connaissait même pas ce type. De plus, de ce qu'il pouvait en constater, il avait l'air hors de sa portée. En plus, il n'était pas venu pour lui mais pour parler affaires avec Kuchiki. Il ne ferait sans doute pas attention à lui, l'invité de dernière minute, le bouche-trou.

De son côté, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, Akashi Seijūrō avait tout de suite remarqué le jeune-homme aux cheveux bleus assis à la même table que son futur partenaire en affaire. Il le trouvait très séduisant, tout à fait à son goût. Il se demanda si c'était lui le compagnon de Kuchiki ou bien l'autre, avec les cheveux oranges. Il espérait que c'était l'orangé qu'il trouvait plutôt banal. Par contre, il essaierait bien de connaître un peu plus le bleuté. Il avait bien remarqué la fascination qu'il avait de suite provoqué chez lui et se délectait d'avance du petit jeu qui s'annonçait entre eux.

 **\- Bonsoir, Akashi-sama. Je vous présente Ichigo Kurosaki ainsi qu'un de ses amis, Tetsuya Kuroko.**

 **\- C'est un honneur, Akashi-sama.** Salua Ichigo en se penchant en avant.

 **\- C'est un honneur pour moi également, Akashi-sama.** Répéta Tetsuya, imitant son ami.

 **\- Bonsoir, Kuchiki-sama. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Kurosaki-san, Kuroko-san.**

Tout en saluant les trois hommes en respectant le protocole, Akashi laissa son regard traîner plus longuement sur Kuroko, ce que ne manqua pas Byakuya. Il était rare qu'une personne, surtout sans rang social, suscite l'intérêt de cet homme. Il se félicita alors de l'empêchement du premier invité et de l'idée de son amant de le remplacer par cet étudiant qui semblait beaucoup intéresser son homologue. S'il la jouait finement, ce serait sûrement à son avantage. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier son petit-ami d'avoir eu une aussi bonne idée. Et bien-sûr, il avait déjà une idée très précise de la façon dont il allait le remercier. Assurément, la nuit allait être très courte.

Les quatre hommes s'installèrent et commandèrent en commençant par l'apéritif, tout en commençant à discuter. Tetsuya était horrifié par le menu qu'il tenait en main. Lui qui voulait commander tout ce qu'il y avait de moins cher, il se retrouvait avec une carte sans prix. Ichigo se pencha vers lui pour lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais cela ne le mit pas plus à l'aise pour autant.

 **\- Je fais comment moi, pour commander?** Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son ami.

 **\- T'en fais pas pour les prix. Je te l'ai dit, comme c'est un dîner d'affaire, Byakuya fera passer l'addition en note de frais.** Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Tout de même embarrassé, il fit quand même son choix.

La conversation se fit d'abord légère, le temps de boire leurs verres. Le rouge en profita pour poser quelques questions au turquoise.

 **\- Alors, Kuroko-san, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes dans la vie? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bien-sûr.**

 **\- Ça ne l'est pas, je vous assure. Je suis un simple étudiant en informatique.**

 **\- Et à quel métier vous destinez-vous?**

 **\- J'aimerais beaucoup créer des logiciels informatiques.**

 **\- C'est plutôt vague.**

 **\- C'est que c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, et je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit intéressant pour vous.**

 **\- Mais, je vous en prie, expliquez-moi donc. Après tout, c'est moi qui vous ai posé la question.**

 **\- Eh bien, il y a des sociétés dont l'activité est justement de vendre des logiciels qu'elles ont elles-même créés. Il peut s'agir d'anti-virus, ou de traitement de texte. Les possibilités sont infinies. Tant que l'ingénieur a de la créativité, il n'y a pas de limite. Mais ça fonctionne aussi dans l'autre sens. Des entreprises, comme la vôtre ou bien celle de Kuchiki-sama, par exemple, peuvent avoir besoin d'un produit bien précis. Elles vont donc se tourner vers une des sociétés dont je vous ai parlé, et leur faire part de leur besoin. Les ingénieurs vont donc devoir créer ce que le client leur demande. Il ne s'agit plus là d'imagination mais de répondre à un besoin précis.**

Pendant tout son monologue, le jeune étudiant avait les yeux brillants. On pouvait voir dans son regard toute la passion qui l'animait.

 **\- Tout cela m'a l'air bien compliqué, en effet.**

 **\- Non, pas tant que cela, en vérité.** Répondit le bleuté, les joues rosissant légèrement.

 **\- Mais, vous savez, Tetsuya est le meilleur de toute la promotion. Il sortira sûrement major. D'ailleurs, plusieurs entreprises l'ont déjà approché.**

 **\- Oh! C'est impressionnant, j'en conviens. Et avez-vous déjà accepté une de ces propositions?**

 **\- Non, pas encore.** Répondit-il en se sentant rougir de plus en plus.

C'est à ce moment que le serveur arriva pour servir les entrées. Kuchiki ne disait rien mais était intérieurement étonné par les réactions de l'homme d'affaires. Il savait que les entreprises Akashi s'étendaient sur plusieurs domaines, dont celui de l'informatique. Il s'y connaissait donc forcément. Pourquoi donc faisait-il semblant du contraire en posant des questions à l'ami d'Ichigo? La seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que le chef d'entreprise voulait faire la conversation à l'étudiant pour mieux le connaître et le mettre à l'aise en l'engageant sur un sujet qu'il maîtrisait. Mais là encore, il était perdu. Il savait qu'Akashi n'avait pas la réputation d'être prévenant avec qui que ce soit. Il était connu pour être un homme froid et impitoyable, surtout au travail. Il devait vraiment être très attiré par ce jeune-homme.

Évidemment que le rouge était au courant de tout ce que lui avaient dit les deux étudiants. Sa firme informatique faisait même partie des entreprises qui avaient essayé de recruter le bleuté. Il s'en était rendu compte après l'intervention de Kurosaki. Ainsi, ce séduisant jeune-homme était beau mais aussi intelligent. Il était même, apparemment, un génie dans son domaine. Décidément, il le trouvait de plus en plus intéressant.

Une fois les entrées terminées, les plats de résistance arrivèrent et la conversation prit une tournure plus professionnelle. Les deux étudiants laissèrent les deux autres parler affaires, et parlaient dans leur coin, essayant le plus possible de ne pas déranger, sachant que l'enjeu était de taille. Un contrat de plusieurs millions de yens se jouait sous leurs yeux. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas interférer.

Quand le dessert arriva, les deux businessmen avaient l'air d'être parvenus à se mettre d'accord et se serrèrent la main afin de "sceller" leur entente sur le contrat qui devrait être signé dès le lundi. Ce fut donc plutôt contents d'eux-même qu'ils se quittèrent à la fin du repas.

Une fois dehors, Akashi monta directement dans sa voiture dont la portière avait été ouverte par son chauffeur et partit sans plus attendre. La voiture suivante fut celle de Kuchiki.

 **\- Désirez-vous que l'on vous raccompagne chez vous, Kuroko-san?**

 **\- Non, merci. Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je vais prendre un taxi.**

 **\- Mais puisqu'il te le propose, accepte. Ce serait dommage que tu dépenses inutilement de l'argent, Tetsu. Et puis c'est quand même de notre faute si tu te retrouves ici.**

 **\- Comme le dit Ichigo, laissez-moi au moins faire cela, pour vous montrer ma gratitude.**

 **\- Eh bien, si vous insistez, d'accord.**

Les trois homme s'engouffrèrent dans la limousine qui se mit en route pour l'appartement du petit fantôme.

 **\- Je vous remercie pour le repas, Kuchiki-sama. C'était vraiment délicieux.**

 **\- Je vous en prie. Et c'est moi qui vous remercie pour le dérangement. Et si les questions d'Akashi-sama vous ont indisposé, je vous présente toutes mes excuses.**

 **\- Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine. C'était très agréable de pouvoir parler de ce que j'aime.**

 **\- Ahahah, Tetsu est toujours partant pour parler d'informatique. Il est intarissable sur le sujet.**

 **\- Je te signale que tu es pareil.** Rétorqua le noble en jetant un regard blasé à son amant.

 **\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Hihi. Ça doit être pour ça que nous sommes amis. Hein Tetsu?**

 **\- Oui. Tu as raison. Mais on a quand même d'autres points en commun, comme le basket.**

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai. Ah, nous sommes arrivés. À lundi, Tetsu.**

 **\- À lundi, Ichigo. Et encore merci pour le dîner, Kuchiki-sama. Et merci de m'avoir raccompagné.**

 **\- Je vous en prie. Cela a été un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer.**

 **\- Pour moi aussi. Bonne fin de soirée.**

Et Kuroko rentra chez lui, la tête pleine d'un certain homme d'affaires aux cheveux rouges et au regard captivant.

La voiture redémarra tout de suite et prit la direction du duplex de Kuchiki. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, Byakuya se contentant de simplement prendre la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne, ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour lui, n'étant pas adepte des démonstrations d'affection en public.

Une fois arrivés, ils se mirent à l'aise, enlevant leurs chaussures, leurs vestes et leurs cravates. Le plus âgé s'assit dans le grand canapé d'angle en velours, son compagnon lové contre son torse.

 **\- Je voulais te remercier d'avoir invité Kuroko-san.**

 **\- Ah bon? Et pourquoi?**

 **\- Je dois avouer que tu as parfaitement choisi le remplaçant de Kaien.**

 **\- Eh bien quand tu m'as dit que ton cousin ne pourrait pas venir et que tu me laissais le loisir de choisir quelqu'un, Tetsu m'est naturellement venu à l'esprit. C'est mon meilleur ami, alors je pense que c'est normal.**

 **\- Je pense que c'est en partie grâce à lui que les négociations ont aussi bien abouti.**

 **\- ?**

 **\- Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais il avait l'air de beaucoup intéresser Akashi. Je suis persuadé que c'est sa présence qui l'a mis dans de si bonnes dispositions. Il n'a jamais été d'aussi bonne humeur lors des entrevues précédentes.**

 **\- Tu penses que Tetsu a un ticket avec lui?**

 **\- Tu as toujours un langage aussi soutenu que lors de notre rencontre. Tu ne changeras donc jamais?**

 **\- Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non?**

Le noble sourit et embrassa tendrement sa moitié. C'était vrai qu'il l'aimait comme il était. Son caractère était indomptable et naturel. Il était franc et joyeux. Il ne le changerait pour rien au monde. Son baiser se fit plus passionné et Ichigo entrouvrit ses lèvres afin de laisser le passage libre à la langue de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait, en y mettant toute l'envie qu'ils avaient de l'autre. Ils se rapprochèrent, collant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant l'érection du brun contre la sienne.

Byakuya déboutonna lentement la chemise de son amour tout en faisant dévier sa bouche sur l'oreille de ce dernier. Il lécha et aspira le lobe avant d'aller en faire de même avec la peau fine se trouvant derrière. Il fit descendre sa langue sur le cou qu'il savait particulièrement sensible. Il y laissa plusieurs marques, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir au roux.

Ce dernier n'était pas en reste. Lui aussi s'affairait à retirer la chemise de son aîné, tout en recherchant au maximum la friction entre leurs deux bassins. Il sentit ses tétons se faire mordiller, le faisant gémir et se tortiller encore plus. Ses boutons de chair dressés se faisaient délicieusement torturer et il adorait ça, comme il adorait tout ce que lui faisait son homme.

Homme qui stimulait parfaitement chaque zone érogène de son corps. Il les connaissait par cœur et prenait un malin plaisir à toutes les explorer à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Cela excitait diablement Ichigo et le frustrait à la fois. Les préliminaires étaient à chaque fois horriblement et délicieusement longs.

Une fois chaque parcelle du torse explorée, le noble entreprit de retirer le pantalon de sa victime consentante, ainsi que son boxer, libérant ainsi son membre fièrement dressé et déjà suintant. Il jeta le pantalon au loin, quelque part dans la pièce et embrassa amoureusement l'intérieur des cuisses qu'il savait au moins aussi sensible que le cou de son partenaire. Il prenait tout son temps, comme à chaque fois, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il découvrait ce corps. Il aimait donner son attention à chaque centimètre carré de peau, pendant que son amant fourrageait dans sa longue chevelure sombre, ne pouvant retenir ses gémissements.

Alors que le brun se décidait à s'occuper de la virilité de son ange, il introduit un doigt enduit de lubrifiant dans l'intimité de ce dernier. Il la détendit au maximum afin de pouvoir introduire un second appendice. Il les faisait tourner, s'écarter, s'enfoncer, frôlant la prostate d'Ichigo, lui procurant un plaisir indicible. Il continua sa préparation avec minutie, ajoutant un troisième et dernier doigt qui rejoignit les deux premiers dans leur danse.

Le plus jeune se laissait faire et ne réclamait pas plus. Non pas qu'il n'en ait pas envie, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Il pourrait supplier autant qu'il le voudrait, il savait que Byakuya irait à son rythme tout en ignorant ses suppliques.

Quand le noble estima que le roux était prêt, il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par quelque chose de plus imposant. Il le pénétra lentement, avec douceur, centimètre par centimètre, se refusant à faire souffrir celui qu'il aimait. Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, il patienta un instant, le temps que les chairs autour de lui se détendent et lui laisse la possibilité de bouger plus aisément. Quand il se sentit plus libre, il entama un langoureux mouvement de va et vient, remplissant son amant de bonheur. Petit à petit, il prenait plus d'élan et plus de vitesse, faisant, à chaque fois, crier Ichigo un peu plus et un peu plus fort. Quand ses coups de reins se firent carrément violents, le roux hurlait carrément son plaisir, ne sachant plus dire autre chose que le prénom de son aimé.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, c'est en hurlant chacun le prénom de l'autre qu'ils se délivrèrent, Ichigo entre leurs corps en sueur, et Byakuya à l'intérieur même de l'antre chaud qui l'avait si bien accueilli. Il se retira doucement et s'allongea à côté de son petit-ami, le prenant dans ses bras. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que ce dernier vint se blottir contre ce torse puissant.

Alors qu'ils profitaient tranquillement de ce moment de tendresse, le portable du plus vieux sonna, indiquant qu'un message venait d'être reçu. Remarquant qu'il s'agissait de son téléphone professionnel, il se leva à contrecœur pour aller vérifier. Il leva un sourcil d'étonnement en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur, et surtout en lisant le contenu du message.

 **\- Il y a un problème, Bya?**

 **\- Non, pas vraiment. C'est Akashi.**

 **\- Oh! Il a changé d'avis?**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas son genre. Il sait être manipulateur, mais c'est un homme de parole.**

 **\- Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il veut?**

 **\- Le numéro de portable de Kuroko-san.**

 **\- Hein?**

 **\- Comme tu dis. Tu crois que cela dérangerait Kuroko-san si nous nous permettions de lui transmettre?**

 **\- Eh bien, vu la façon qu'il avait de le regarder, je dirais que non. Attends, je vais chercher mon portable.**

Ichigo se leva, nullement gêné par sa nudité, et chercha son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon qui avait volé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il donna le numéro demandé et Kuchiki l'envoya directement à Akashi **.**

 **\- Dis Ichigo, tu penses qu'une relation entre ces deux-là pourraient fonctionner?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas? On est différent l'un de l'autre, toi et moi, et pourtant on s'aime depuis quatre ans.**

 **\- Oui, tu as raison, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir quelques doutes.**

 **\- En tout cas, si ce qu'il veut, c'est juste mettre Tetsu dans son lit, il rêve. Tetsu est quelqu'un de sérieux. Les coups d'un soir, c'est pas son genre.**

 **\- Tu sais Ichigo, il y a toujours une exception pour confirmer la règle. Et puis, après tout, cela ne nous regarde pas.**

 **\- Oui, tu as raison. Pensons plutôt à notre week-end en amoureux.**

Et après avoir fait leurs projets pour les deux jours à venir, le couple s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

* Le premier chapitre est bouclé! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai voulu m'essayer à un nouveau style d'écriture et je me suis dit, "pourquoi pas le crossover?". Eh bien, c'est moins facile que ça n'en a l'air. Je peux dire que je suis sortie de ma zone de confort. En tout cas, je rassure les fans de l'Aka/Kuro, comme **ellie27** , par exemple, ils reviennent dès le prochain chapitre!

Allez, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le second chapitre! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews!

Bises.


	2. Chapter 2

**RAR :**

 **ellie27 :** Merci pour ta review. Te connaissant, je me doute que tu attends impatiemment le Aka/Kuro. Ne t'en fais pas, il va arriver. J'ai bien précisé qu'il s'agissait du pairing principal, il arrivera donc forcément. Mais comme il n'est pas préétabli, je préfère écrire leur rencontre et son évolution. Comme dans la plupart de mes fics à chapitres. J'espère que le fait que le premier lemon soit sur Byakuya et Ichigo ne t'a pas trop déçue. Et pour le fandom de parution, j'ai publié cette histoire sur les deux fandom, ainsi qu'en crossover sous trois titres différents mais ressemblants.

 **Mystalis :** Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite autant que le premier chapitre.

 **Yuiu :** Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé le début. Étant donné qu'il s'agit du couple principal, je peux te dire, sans te spoiler, qu'ils se reverront.

 **Aya31 :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé.

 **Yuki-chan :** Je te remercie pour ta review plus qu'enthousiaste. Je suis contente que tu aimes ces deux mangas, car moi-même je les adore. Je t'avoue être une grande fan de ces deux OTP, et aussi que j'adore quand Byakuya dévore Ichi et aussi quand Akashi dévore Kuroko. C'est sûrement pour ça que je ne fais que du rating M! (qui a dit que j'étais une perverse? Je suis juste une yaoiste pure et dure! Que celle qui n'aime pas les lemons lève la main!). Je suis aussi ravie que mon style te plaise ainsi que mon travail. D'habitude, je ne poste que sur le fandom de Knb, c'est ma première publication sur Bleach, tu es donc ma première review sur ce fandom! Merci!

Et merci aussi à toutes celles et ceux qui ont followé ou favorisé cette fic.

 **Rating :** M (Je sais, vous commencez à me connaître, mais je précise pour les petites nouvelles!)

 **Pairing principal :** Aka/Kuro (Kuroko no Basket)

 **Pairing secondaire :** Bya/Ichi (Bleach)

Les dialogues sont en gras (comme d'habitude) et les pensées sont en italique.

* * *

 **C'EST TOI QUE J'ATTENDAIS.**

 **Chapitre 2**

C'est avec la sonnerie de son téléphone que Kuroko se réveilla le samedi matin, aux alentours de 9H00. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un numéro qu'il connaissait, mais il décrocha tout de même, le cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil.

 **\- Oui, allô?**

 **\- Ais-je bien l'honneur de parler à Tetsuya Kuroko?**

 **\- Oui. Qui est à l'appareil?**

 **\- Je suis Seijūrō Akashi. Nous avons dîné ensemble hier soir.**

 **\- Oui, je me souviens. Que puis-je pour vous, Akashi-sama?**

Le cœur de Tetsuya s'était mis à battre la chamade en reconnaissant cette voix si particulière. Il revit mentalement toutes les images de la veille. Ses cheveux rouges, ses yeux flamboyants, son sourire unique, sa prestance. Il en avait fermé les yeux, attendant impatiemment la réponse de son interlocuteur.

 **\- Je me demandais si vous étiez libre cet après-midi et ce soir?**

 **\- Ou… oui, bien-sûr. Mais...mais pourquoi donc?**

 **\- Une petite surprise. Mais, peut-être n'aimez-vous pas les surprises?**

 **\- Si, bien-sûr que si.**

 **\- Bien, alors soyez prêt pour 14H00.**

 **\- D'a… d'accord. Je serais prêt.**

 **\- Je vous dis donc à tout à l'heure, Kuroko-san.**

 **\- À tout à l'heure, Akashi-sama.**

C'est les mains moites et tremblantes et le cœur battant à tout rompre qu'il raccrocha, n'osant croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se pinça la joue afin de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et se leva pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et surtout une bonne douche qui, il l'espérait, lui remettrait les idées en place.

Il était actuellement 10h30, et il était debout, devant sa penderie, se demandant comment il devait s'habiller. Il n'avait pas menti en disant au rouge qu'il aimait les surprises, mais cela ne lui disait pas s'il devait s'habiller décontracté ou en costume.

 _"S'il avait voulu que je mette un costume et une cravate, il aurait sûrement précisé. Après tout, je lui ai bien dit, hier soir, que je n'était qu'un simple étudiant."  
_

Il opta donc pour une tenue décontractée, se composant d'un jean bleu clair et d'un polo à rayures blanches et d'autres du même bleu que ses yeux. Il y ajouta une veste blanche et termina par ses converses, blanches elles aussi. Il alla poser tout cela dans sa salle de bain et resta en pyjama, se posant sur son canapé, ses pensées dérivant sur un certain coup de foudre. Il se demandait pourquoi il l'avait appelé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui plaire, ou l'intriguer, chez lui au point qu'il lui téléphone? Et comment avait-il eu son numéro?

 _"_ _Peut-être par Ichigo? Il aura probablement demandé à Kuchiki-sama et lui-même aura demandé à Ichigo."  
_

Il songea un instant à en vouloir à son meilleur ami, mais il était tellement heureux de revoir cet homme qu'il n'arrivait même pas à ressentir la moindre rancune envers l'orangé.

* * *

De son côté, l'empereur était d'excellente humeur. Il allait revoir ce jeune-homme qui l'intriguait tant depuis la veille au soir. Ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen, d'une profondeur insondable, et surtout cette lueur étrange qu'il n'avait su définir. Il y avait aussi cette voix qu'il s'était surpris à apprécier au point de le faire parler encore et encore. Il avait mis une telle passion dans ses mots, il aimerait tant entendre cette passion, mais dans d'autres circonstances. À ces pensées peu chastes, un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Oui, il l'intriguait au plus haut point et il avait hâte que la chasse commence. Déjà, quand il avait croisé son regard au restaurant, il avait su qu'un jeu délicieux se préparait entre eux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait une impatience grandissante. C'était pour cela qu'il avait envoyé un message à Kuchiki en pleine nuit. Il ne voulait pas attendre plus pour avoir le numéro de l'étudiant.

 _ **Flash-back**_

Akashi venait de rentrer chez lui, satisfait par le contrat qu'il venait de conclure. Certes, il n'était pas encore signé, mais cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il savait que le lundi, à la première heure, cela serait chose faite.

Il retira sa cravate et s'affala dans son canapé d'angle. Il se saisit de la télécommande de la chaîne hi-fi et enclencha la lecture du cd qui s'y trouvait. La pièce fut immédiatement remplie par les notes de piano écrites par Frédéric Chopin. Il aimait beaucoup jouer du violon, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce compositeur, qui n'avait pourtant composé que pour le piano, ou presque.

Alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés, appréciant les notes qui coulaient telle une eau limpide, des images de sa soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. Il revit des cheveux turquoises, des yeux céruléens et un sourire innocemment charmeur. Ce n'était pas le genre d'hommes qui l'attirait habituellement, mais cet étudiant avait un petit quelque chose d'intrigant. Une naïveté mélangée à de la maturité. Ce mélange était étonnamment attirant et rafraîchissant. Il avait aimé le regard qu'il avait posé sur lui. Il avait bien senti qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

Il fallait qu'il le revoit. Il allait le revoir et ce, dès le lendemain. Il se saisit de son portable et rédigea un message à l'intention de Kuchiki. Il lui demandait de le renseigner sur le numéro du bleuté. Quand il vit que la réponse se faisait légèrement attendre, il envisagea un instant un autre solution. Il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un modèle de patience. Il se demanda combien de temps ses hommes mettraient pour lui trouver l'information. Mais son téléphone vibra et il y lut la réponse de l'autre noble qui contenait ce qu'il convoitait.

Sûr de lui quant à la réponse du plus jeune, il contacta plusieurs de ses employés afin de mettre en place ce qu'il envisageait pour le lendemain, se moquant bien de les déranger à une heure si tardive. Une fois tous ses préparatifs terminés, il alla prendre une douche et se coucha.

 _ **Fin du flash-back**_

Il observa l'heure et vit qu'il n'était que 10h00. Il avait encore largement le temps de se préparer pour être à l'heure à son rendez-vous. Il s'occupa donc des dossiers les plus urgents, les lut, les traita et les classifia selon la branche industrielle à laquelle ils appartenaient. Il prit un déjeuner léger. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et prit une longue douche.

Non pas qu'il ait particulièrement besoin de se détendre, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme, et l'endroit et le moment s'y prêtaient à merveille. Il voulait revoir le moindre détail de son emploi du temps afin que tout soit parfait. Il voulait être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas le moindre grain de sable pour venir enrayer cette machinerie qu'il avait lui-même mise en place. Tout devait être parfait.

Il savait qu'il avait intrigué, voir subjugué le turquoise, lors de cette soirée au restaurant. aujourd'hui, il voulait le charmer, le séduire. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur lui. Et selon ce qu'il apprendrait, il aviserait. Soit cet étudiant était aussi banal que n'importe qui d'autre et il ne ferait l'affaire qu'une seule nuit, soit il s'avérait à la hauteur des espérances du rouge et mériterait une chance pour un début de relation suivie. Il avait vraiment hâte de connaître la réponse. Un sourire en coin, un brin sadique, s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'apprêta. Il finit en ajoutant une touche de parfum hors de prix et s'estima prêt. Il se saisit donc de son porte-feuille et de ses clefs et sortit de son appartement qu'il ferma consciencieusement, et quitta l'immeuble après avoir pris l'ascenseur.

* * *

Kuroko était prêt depuis une bonne demi-heure quand son interphone sonna. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses mains devinrent moites. C'est en tremblant légèrement qu'il décrocha.

 **\- Oui?**

 **\- Kuroko-san? Akashi Seijūrō.**

 **\- Je descends.**

 **\- Bien, je vous attends.**

Le turquoise se saisit de son portable et de ses clefs, verrouilla sa porte et descendit à pieds les deux étages qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussé. Il était à la fois anxieux et impatient.

Il arriva rapidement devant la porte de son immeuble et en sortit pour se retrouver devant l'objet de toutes ses pensées.

 **\- Bonjour Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Bonjour Kuroko-san. Je vous en prie, montez.**

L'homme d'affaires s'effaça pour laisser le passage libre à l'étudiant qui s'engouffra à l'intérieur du véhicule, suivi par le rouge. Ce dernier donna ses instructions au chauffeur et la voiture se mit en route.

 **\- Où allons-nous?**

 **\- Je vous l'ai pourtant dit au téléphone, il s'agit d'une surprise.**

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai**.

Kuroko ne savait plus comment entamer la conversation. Sa nervosité l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Heureusement pour lui, ce fut l'autre qui trouva un sujet intéressant.

 **\- Vous êtes en dernière année, n'est-ce pas?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- La fin de l'année universitaire approche à grand pas. Avez-vous terminé votre thèse?**

 **\- Oui. Enfin, presque. Je dois encore voir mon directeur de thèse une fois, afin de tout revérifier une dernière fois.**

 **\- Je peux affirmer, sans me tromper, que vous êtes un élève très studieux. Je suis prêt à parier que la plupart de vos camarades ne l'ont qu'à peine commencée.**

Tetsuya était clairement gêné par les compliments, car peu habitué à être le centre d'attention.

 **\- Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne leur ai pas demandé. Je sais seulement qu'Ichigo en est à plus de la moitié.**

 **\- Puis-je vous demander le sujet de votre thèse?**

 **\- Oui, bien-sûr. Je me suis penché sur l'importance de l'informatique dans le monde moderne et si, au 21ème siècle, nous pourrions nous en passer.**

 **\- Je vois. Très intéressant. Il s'agit là d'un vaste sujet. Combien de pages comporte votre mémoire?**

 **\- Eh bien, environ 400 pages.**

 **\- C'est beaucoup. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air très sûr de vous.**

 **\- Je vous l'ai dit, je dois revoir mon directeur de thèse. Je n'ai pas encore la version définitive.**

 **\- Je vois. Vous m'avez dit ne pas encore avoir choisi la compagnie pour laquelle vous travailleriez. Mais avez-vous étudié les propositions?**

 **\- Oui. Toutes, avec beaucoup d'attention.**

 **\- Avez-vous, au moins, effectué une pré-sélection?**

 **\- Oui. Il y a trois entreprises pour lesquelles j'aimerais travailler. J'avoue que j'hésite énormément.**

 **\- Très intéressant. Puis-je savoir lesquelles?**

 **\- Eh bien, il y a la société Kyoraku, Ukitake INC et Akashi-corp. Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous intéressez autant à mes études et à mon avenir?**

 **\- J** **e suis ravi de savoir que ma compagnie a retenu votre attention, et je vous mentirez si je vous disais ne pas espérer que vous la choisissiez. Mais, je vois que nous arrivons. Changeons de sujet, si vous le voulez bien. Je ne vous ai pas invité dans le but de vous influencer dans votre choix, mais plutôt pour que nous passions un agréable moment ensemble.**

Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de rougir. L'attention que lui portait cet homme était une chose toute nouvelle pour lui. Il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas là en tant que potentiel futur employé, mais bien comme quelqu'un que l'on courtise. La preuve en était cette main tendue pour l'aider à descendre de voiture.

* * *

Pendant que nos deux amis arrivaient sur le lieu de leur rendez-vous, l'autre couple sortait du restaurant où ils avaient déjeuné.

 **\- C'était délicieux. Comme d'habitude, Bya, tu as parfaitement choisi le resto.**

 **\- C'est vrai, je me suis régalé moi aussi.**

 **\- On va à l'expo? Ça doit être ouvert maintenant.**

 **\- Oui, allons-y.**

 **\- J'ai hâte d'y être. Il paraît qu'il y aura des vraies momies! C'est la première fois que je vais à une expo sur l'Egypte. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais!**

 **\- C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que tu m'en parles.**

Byakuya avait une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Il aimait voir son amant enthousiaste de la sorte. Cet éclat dans son regard, cette joie sur son visage, tout cela le rendait encore plus beau et rendait le brun encore plus amoureux.

C'est heureux d'être ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu de l'exposition, Akashi et Kuroko étant bien loin de leurs pensées. Ils avaient tout un week-end en amoureux et ils comptaient bien en profiter. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas quand cela arriverait de nouveau, Kuchiki étant très pris par son travail.

Ils visitèrent tout ce qui était ouvert au public, Ichigo s'émerveillant à chaque objet exposé. Le plus vieux se demanda même pourquoi il n'avait pas entamé des études dans ce domaine, tant il avait l'air passionné.

 **\- Wouah! C'était génial! J'ai adoré! Et toi? Tu as apprécié?**

 **\- Oui. C'était un spectacle saisissant de beauté.  
**

 **\- N'est-ce… pas. Tu ne parles pas de l'expo, hein?**

 **\- Non, en effet. Je parlais de toi. Tu étais si passionné. Ton expression pendant que tu admirais tout cela... tu étais magnifique.**

 **\- Merci, mais on était venus pour regarder l'expo, pas pour que tu m'admires. Enfin, pas que ça m'dérange, mais je préférerais que tu l'fasses en privé, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire !**

Ichigo fit un clin d'œil coquin vers Byakuya avant de se diriger vers la voiture. À n'en pas douter, le reste de l'après -midi s'annonçait plus que "sportif".

* * *

* Chapitre deux terminé ! Désolée, pas de lemon dans ce chapitre. Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. (Non, je plaisante. Pour les lemons, en tout cas!). En tout cas, dites-moi, vous en pensez quoi du rencard d'Akashi et de Kuroko? D'après vous, il l'a emmené où? Dites-le moi dans une petite review!

Je vous dis "à la semaine prochaine"!

Bises !


	3. Chapter 3

**RAR :**

 **Yuki-chan:** Je suis ravie de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule perverse de ce site! En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review. Comme nous aimons les mêmes OTP, on devrait bien s'entendre! J'espère que le lieu où Akashi emmène Kuroko ne te décevra pas. Et tu as raison, le rating M, c'est trop bien!

 **Guest:** Je te remercie pour ton enthousiasme! C'est vrai que les lemons sont des moments très attendus dans les fics (par moi aussi!) et merci aussi pour tes compliments. Quant à Kuroko, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop OOC, mais pour ma défense, ce ne sont que ses pensées, pas ses actes ni ses dires. Et oui, c'est un sacré coquin. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, c'est celui qui en parle le moins...

 **Ellie27:** Un grand merci pour ta grande review. Pour l'adresse, je n'ai pas poussé plus loin l'explication car je me suis dit qu'il était absolu, et donc pouvait trouver toutes les infos qu'il voulait sur qui il voulait. Pour tes suppositions ou tes questions, je ne te répondrais pas, désolée. Et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par le lieu du rendez-vous. Et bien-sûr que les lemons et les rating M, c'est la vie, avec le Aka/Kuro!

 **Yuiu:** La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre!

Et merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont followé ou favorisé cette fic.

 **Note de l'auteure:**

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pour ce chapitre, surtout pour le rendez-vous de Akashi avec Kuroko. Je voulais vous surprendre en trouvant un lieu original et auquel vous n'auriez pas pensé. J'espère sincèrement y être arrivée. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing principal:** Aka/Kuro (Kuroko no basket)

 **Pairing secondaire:** Bya/Ichi (Bleach)

Et bien-sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **C'EST TOI QUE J'ATTENDAIS.**

 **Chapitre 3**

Kuroko saisit la main tendue et sortit de la voiture. Il leva la tête afin de regarder où ils étaient. Il écarquilla les yeux, se demandant s'il rêvait. Devant lui se dressait un immense building où s'étalait en lettres gigantesques **"AKASHI CORPORATION"**. mais pourquoi étaient-ils ici? Peut-être Akashi-sama avait-il quelques dossiers à récupérer? Il n'osa cependant pas poser la question et se contenta de suivre l'homme d'affaires.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble et se dirigèrent directement vers les ascenseurs où le rouge appuya sur le bouton du cinquième étage. Kuroko, pensant que leurs présences étaient purement professionnelles, se demanda pourquoi ils n'allaient pas au dernier étage. Dans les films, les dirigeants avaient toujours leurs bureaux au dernier étage. Mais encore une fois, il s'abstint de poser la question. Malgré tout, l'étonnement se lisait son visage. Lui qui avait un naturel impassible, il devait bien avouer qu'il était complètement perdu. Akashi, amusé par les réactions de son invité, se décida à briser le silence.

 **\- Vous me semblez quelque peu déconcerté.**

 **\- Euh, oui, un peu.**

Le bleuté n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, ils étaient arrivés au cinquième étage. Ils en sortirent et le roux reprit la parole.

 **\- Je vais répondre à vos interrogations. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.**

Le bleuté le suivit sans dire un mot et ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux en grand. Autour de lui s'étendait des années d'avancées technologiques en terme d'informatique. C'était un véritable musée. Non, en fait, c'était mieux qu'un musée. Il y avait beaucoup d'objets qu'il pensait disparus et qu'il n'aurait jamais pu observer dans un musée. Il ne savait plus où poser les yeux. Il regardait partout. Les étoiles dans ses yeux finirent de convaincre le plus âgé qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

 **\- J'ai pensé que, étant donné que vous êtes passionné par l'informatique, vous aimeriez voir les différents produits informatiques créés par "Akashi Corporation" au fil des années. Il s'agit du musée privé de la société.**

 **\- C'est… c'est tout bonnement formidable! Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir la chance de voir un jour toutes ces merveilleuses inventions! Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez.**

 **\- J'espère que cela pourra vous être utile pour votre thèse.**

 **\- Bien-sûr! Cela va m'être d'une aide inestimable. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais voir tout ça autrement que sur internet. Vraiment, merci, du fond du cœur!**

 **\- Mais je vous en prie. Tout le plaisir est pour moi.**

Ils continuèrent leur visite et Kuroko s'extasiait devant chaque nouvelle découverte. Il prenait le temps de lire attentivement chaque fiche explicative placée devant chaque vitrine. Le jeune chef d'entreprise le trouvait vraiment de plus en plus intéressant. Arrivés à la fin du parcours, il proposa à l'étudiant de visiter le service recherche et de développement informatique.

 **\- Vous êtes sûr?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai confiance en vous, et puis, même si vous ne choisissez pas mon entreprise, ne vous en faîtes pas. Pour tous les projets que vous verrez, les brevets sont déjà déposés.**

 **\- Oh, eh bien dans ce cas, ce sera avec un grand plaisir.**

Ils se dirigèrent donc de nouveau vers les ascenseurs et se rendirent à l'étage du dessus. Ils sortirent dans un petit couloir au bout duquel une double porte se trouvait. Une fois cette porte passée, ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense open-space où des dizaines de bureaux étaient positionnés en de grandes rangées parallèles. Il y avait une autre double porte, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ils traversèrent l'open-space en direction de cette autre entrée.

 **\- Dans ce bureaux, ce sont surtout des programmeurs. Ils créent des logiciels, des mises à jours, ce genre de choses.**

Kuroko se rendit compte que le rouge s'y connaissait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître la veille. Il se demanda alors pourquoi il lui avait posé toutes ces questions, comme s'il était néophyte en la matière. Il n'avait pas eu l'air de se moquer de lui et semblait vraiment intéressé par ce qu'il racontait, alors pourquoi? Il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, il n'osait y croire. Est-ce qu'il intéressait vraiment cet homme? Il n'était pourtant qu'un banal étudiant. Qu'y avait-il de si attrayant chez lui? Il ne voyait vraiment pas.

En entrant dans cette nouvelle pièce, ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de laboratoire. Des techniciens en blouses blanches s'affairaient, semblant très occupés. Le bleuté ne comprenait pas bien par quoi, mais regardait le tout avec beaucoup d'attention.

 **\- Que font-ils?**

 **\- Des essais. Nous ne pouvons pas lancer la production en usine sans être sûrs à 100 % du produit. S'il y a des modifications ou des améliorations à apporter, c'est ici que cela se passera.**

 **\- Oh! Mais il pilote une jambe avec son clavier!**

 **\- Oui, en effet. Sur certains projets, nous avons couplé le domaine informatique avec celui de la biotechnologie.**

 **\- C'est vraiment incroyable!**

 **\- Par contre, soyons clairs. Même si je serais plus que ravi que vous nous choisissiez, ce n'est absolument pas pour cela que je vous ai amené en ces lieux.**

Évidemment que Akashi avait une arrière pensée en amenant le bleuté en rendez-vous ici. S'il pouvait joindre l'utile à l'agréable, il n'allait pas se priver. Mais il était vraiment heureux de lui avoir fait visiter tout cela. Rien que le sourire que le plus jeune affichait ainsi que la lueur d'émerveillement dans ses yeux suffisaient à l'en convaincre.

* * *

Pendant que Kuroko continuait sa petite visite, guidé par un Akashi de plus en plus sous le charme, Byakuya et Ichigo rentraient à l'appartement du plus vieux, après avoir visité l'exposition sur l'Égypte ancienne.

À peine eurent-ils franchi le pas de la porte que le roux se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant, le plaquant violemment contre le mur de l'entrée. Ses mains se perdirent vite sous le tissu de la chemise qui recouvrait ce torse qu'il aimait tant caresser.

Reprenant un peu de self-contrôle, il mit fin au baiser et libéra le brun. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers la chambre, suivi de près par son brun. Ce dernier se demandait ce qui pouvait bien encore passer par la tête de son petit-ami. Il eut rapidement sa réponse et son érection ne s'en trouva que plus douloureuse encore.

En effet, une fois dans la chambre, Ichigo se mit à effectuer un strip-tease privé plus que sensuel, aguichant Byakuya au plus au point. Le spectacle était très érotique, à tel point que l'on pouvait se demander si le roux n'avait pas été professionnel dans une autre vie. (petit clin d'œil à shini-sama qui fait des fic formidables).

Le show terminé, il entreprit de retirer les vêtements de son amant avec autant de lenteur que pour les siens. Cela eut pour résultat d'échauffer encore plus les sens du noble qui luttait pour ne pas sauter sur son amant et le dévorer sans plus de cérémonie. Il voulait savoir où les mènerait le petit jeu d'Ichigo et prenait énormément sur lui.

Il se sentit poussé sur le lit et quand il fut allongé, Ichigo se saisit de la cravate du brun et lui attacha les poignets avec, tout en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille:

 **\- Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer, _Byakuya_.**

Ce dernier en frissonna d'anticipation.

Le jeune-homme s'empara des lèvres du noble avec passion. Il fit danser leurs langues dans un ballet érotique. Il délaissa ensuite cette bouche sensuelle pour aller s'occuper de son cou qu'il parsema de baisers papillon et de marques en tout genre. Il continua de descendre pour atteindre les morceaux de chair dressés par le plaisir. Il les mordilla, arrachant un gémissement léger à son amant. Puis, il les lécha et les aspira. Celui qui n'était pas torturé par la langue joueuse, était gentiment taquiné par des doigts tout aussi joueurs.

Le plus jeune pouvait sentir la virilité douloureusement tendue de son chéri contre sa peau et chaque gémissement était pour lui comme une petite victoire. Lui aussi était capable de dominer l'acte. Il voulait juste prouver à l'autre que "uke" n'était pas forcément synonyme de passif ou de soumis. Il continua sa descente infernale, engouffrant, au passage, sa langue dans le nombril. Quand il atteint l'objet de sa convoitise, il le lécha de bas en haut avant de l'engloutir d'un coup. Byakuya ne put retenir son cri de satisfaction. Mais en même temps, il était frustré de ne pouvoir toucher ce corps qu'il aimait tant.

 **\- Ichigo, détache-moi! Je veux pouvoir te toucher.**

 **\- Pas tout de suite, encore un peu de patience.**

Et le roux se remit à sa tâche alors que le brun retombait sur le lit, les yeux fermés, savourant la fellation magistrale qu'il recevait.

Il ne vit donc pas Ichigo se préparer lui-même. Il ne sentit que le retrait de sa verge de cet agréable antre buccal et le poids de son homme sur son corps. Ce dernier plaça le membre fièrement dressé devant son entrée, préparée par ses propres soins, et s'empala dessus en un cri de bonheur, aussi bien de sa part que de la part de Byakuya. Il continua de chevaucher son amant à un rythme effréné pendant quelques instant, puis il lui détacha les mains.

Dès l'instant où il eut les mains libres, le plus âgé fit immédiatement basculer leurs deux corps. Il se glissa entre les jambes ouvertes du plus jeune, qu'il plaça sur ses épaules, et rengaina d'un seul coup, frappant de plein fouet sa prostate. Ichigo poussa un cri incontrôlé de pur plaisir.

 **\- Plus fort, Bya, plus vite!**

Ledit Bya s'exécuta et accéléra tout en prenant plus d'élan. Il frappait à chaque fois dans cette petite glande magique. Leur chambre résonnait de leurs prénoms criés comme un mantra. Ils avaient tout oublié sauf leurs corps s'unissant dans une harmonie parfaite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo se libérait entre leurs deux corps humides de sueur, suivi de près par Byakuya.

Le roux se blottit dans les bras du brun, profitant d'un moment de tendresse bienvenu.

 **\- Alors, tu vois, être l'uke ne signifie pas être soumis ou passif.**

 **\- Oui, j'ai vu, et c'était formidable. Tu es formidable, Ichi.**

 **\- Mmm.**

Le jeune étudiant s'était endormit contre le torse puissant de son amant. Il avait visiblement besoin de recharger les batteries.

* * *

Kuroko n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Tout dans sa visite l'avait émerveillé. Il avait adoré. C'était le meilleur rencard de toute sa vie.

 **\- Merci, Akashi-sama. Vous n'auriez pas pu mieux choisir. J'ai vraiment passé le meilleur après-midi de toute ma vie.**

 **\- Bien. J'en suis heureux, alors. Mais il se fait tard. Que diriez-vous d'aller dîner?**

 **\- Oui, mais, je ne suis pas habillé convenablement pour les restaurants où vous avez l'habitude d'aller.**

 **\- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour cela. Si j'avais désiré que vous revêtiez un costume, je vous l'aurais précisé au téléphone. Je ne l'ai cependant pas fait, car je voulais vous voir comme vous êtes.**

 **\- Comme je suis?**

 **\- Oui. Il était évident, hier, que vous n'étiez pas à l'aise en costume. J'en ai donc déduit que cela n'était pas une tenue dont vous étiez coutumier. Je désirais donc voir comment vous étiez au quotidien. Et j'avoue que je ne suis pas déçu. Vous êtes encore plus séduisant qu'hier.**

Kuroko ne sut quoi répondre et rougit fortement jusqu'au oreilles. Cette réaction plût beaucoup à Akashi. Il la trouvait très mignonne et son intérêt pour ce jeune-homme ne s'en trouvait que renforcé.

Ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussé après avoir emprunté les ascenseurs, et sortirent de l'immeuble. Le chauffeur ouvrit la porte de la luxueuse berline et les deux homme s'y engouffrèrent. Le chef d'entreprise donna ses ordres au chauffeur et celui-ci se mit en route pour le restaurant dans lequel son patron avait réservé une table. Le trajet se fit en silence, mais pas un silence pesant. Plutôt un silence reposant. Le bleuté pensait encore à toute ces merveilles qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir voir en vrai, et le rouge l'observait, admirant sa mine réjouie et son visage incroyablement sexy.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au restaurant. Il s'agissait d'un restaurant français. Un établissement de luxe, sans aucun doute. Il y avait un voiturier et un portier. Kuroko se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habillé comme il le fallait, comme il s'en doutait. Jamais on ne le laisserait entrer vêtu de la sorte, avec son jean et son polo. De plus, tout ce qu'il portait était plutôt bon marché.

 **\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous êtes parfait.**

Le bleuté sentit une main se poser dans le bas de son dos et le pousser vers l'entrée de l'établissement.

 **\- Bienvenu Akashi-sama. Votre salon privé est prêt. Si votre invité et vous-même voulez bien suivre votre serveur.**

 **\- Bien.**

 **\- Bonsoir, Akashi-sama, bonsoir Monsieur. Mon nom est Kaede Soma. Je serais votre serveur pour la soirée. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.**

Les deux hommes suivirent l'employé qui leur avait été assigné et se retrouvèrent très vite dans un petit salon privé aux lumières tamisées et à l'ambiance feutrée. Une table pour deux était dressée au centre de la pièce alors que des appliques murales diffusaient leurs lumières douces. Les murs étaient dans les tons beiges. Le tout était vraiment relaxant et intimiste. Tout ce qu'il faut pour un premier rendez-vous réussi.

Ils prirent place de part et d'autre de la table et passèrent leurs commandes. Les apéritifs arrivèrent rapidement. Ils commencèrent à boire dans un silence gêné. Le plus jeune n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Tout ce luxe le rendait nerveux. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait l'impression de ne pas y être à sa place.

 **\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Détendez-vous. J'ai choisi ce restaurant car il possède des salons privés où l'on peut dîner sans être observé ni dérangé par qui que ce soit. Je me suis dit que vous y seriez plus à l'aise. Visiblement, je me suis trompé.**

Kuroko était touché par cette attention à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il se détendit et se résolut à profiter pleinement de cette soirée. Après tout, il ne savait pas quand, ou même si, il reverrait cet homme qui l'attirait malgré lui.

 **\- Je suis navré si je vous ai paru impoli. J'apprécie vraiment tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi aujourd'hui. C'est juste que je suis un peu nerveux dans ce genre d'endroit. Je ne pense pas être à ma place au milieu de tant de luxe.**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vos réactions sont tout à fait charmantes. Et je comprends que l'on puisse être intimidé lorsque l'on est pas habitué. Quant à moi, je vous trouve parfaitement à votre place, puisque vous êtes à mes côtés.**

L'étudiant rougit furieusement, une fois de plus, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le serveur revenait avec la carte des plats, et il était accompagné du sommelier qui devait conseiller au mieux Akashi dans le choix du vin qui accompagnerait leur repas. Une fois les choix effectués, les deux employés se retirèrent, laissant de nouveau les deux hommes seuls.

 **\- Kuroko-san, j'aimerais vous demander une faveur.**

 **\- Si c'est dans mes possibilités, je vous écoute, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Eh bien en fait, disons que j'aurais deux faveurs.**

 **\- Quelles sont-elles?**

Le futur informaticien était plutôt dubitatif. Que pouvait-il donc bien faire pour un homme qui avait autant de pouvoir?

 **\- La première est que j'aimerais que cessiez de m'appeler Akashi-sama. Nous sommes en privé et je ne suis pas particulièrement attaché au protocole dans ma vie privée.**

 **\- Et comment dois-je vous appeler?**

 **\- Seijūrō serait vraiment parfait.**

 **\- Mais, mais… nous nous connaissons à peine!**

 **\- Et?**

 **\- Je ne pourrais jamais….**

 **\- Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez si vous essayez.**

 **\- Sei… Seijūrō-kun…**

 **\- Je m'en contenterais pour l'instant, Tetsuya. Je peux vous appeler Tetsuya, n'est-ce pas?**

 **\- Oui… oui, bien-sûr.**

Le pauvre étudiant ne savait plus où se mettre.

 **\- Et quelle est la seconde faveur…Seijūrō-kun?**

Le jeune dirigeant eut un sourire léger. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. C'était déjà une première victoire dans ce jeu de séduction qu'il aimait de plus en plus.

 **\- Eh bien, j'aimerais beaucoup lire votre thèse donc, si vous pouviez me promettre de me transmettre une copie, j'en serais comblé. Bien-sûr, j'attendrais que vous l'ayez remis à votre professeur. Je ne tiens pas à vous causer des problèmes, et encore moins remettre en cause vos années de dur labeur.**

 **\- Oh, euh, je …. c'est promis. Dès que je le pourrais, je vous en transmettrais un double.**

 **\- Bien, je vous en remercie.**

La suite du dîner se déroula de manière plus légère. L'alcool aidant, ils parlèrent plus librement d'eux-même, enfin, surtout Kuroko. Il raconta comment et pourquoi il était devenu dingue d'informatique, il raconta aussi quelques anecdotes qui lui étaient arrivées. Akashi se contentait d'écouter attentivement et était ravi d'en apprendre plus sur cet homme. Il remarqua néanmoins qu'à aucun moment il n'avait abordé le sujet de son enfance ou celui de sa famille. Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien cacher.

Après le dessert et une tasse de thé digestive, ils quittèrent le restaurant. Ils avaient tous deux passé une excellent soirée et ils montèrent dans la voiture afin de raccompagner le bleuté chez lui.

 **\- J'ai passé une soirée absolument délicieuse, Tetsuya. J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir très bientôt.**

 **\- Oui, bien-sûr. Ça me ferait plaisir aussi. Et moi aussi, j'ai passé une excellente soirée, merci.**

 **\- Mais je vous en prie. Tout le plaisir était pour moi.**

 **\- Alors, à bientôt, Seijūrō-kun. Et bonne nuit.**

 **\- À bientôt, Tetsuya. Une bonne nuit à vous aussi.**

* * *

* Voilà, le troisième chapitre est enfin bouclé. Comme je le dit dans la note de l'auteure, j'espère vous avoir un minimum surprises avec le lieu du rendez-vous.

Je sais que pour les impatientes, ça avance sûrement trop doucement entre nos deux tourtereaux principaux, mais j'avais prévenu, Kuroko ne tombera pas dans ses bras en un claquement de doigts. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'agit d'un UA et que dans cet univers, ils ne se connaissent pas. Kuroko ne peut donc pas atterrir dans le lit d'Akashi aussi vite que quand ils se connaissent depuis Teikō, et surtout pas au premier rencard! Donc non, pas de lemon Aka/Kuro dans ce chapitre. Mais j'ai essayé de me faire pardonner avec celui de Byakuya et Ichigo!

Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le chapitre 4!

Bises.


	4. Chapter 4

**RAR :**

 **Ellie27:** C'est vrai que je me lâche un peu (beaucoup) sur les lemons Bya/Ichi car il s'agit d'un couple pré-établi, et comme nos deux chouchous de Knb ne sont pas encore vraiment ensemble, il manquerait cruellement de lemon, soyons d'accord! Et puis, oui, j'aime voir Ichigo comme un petit coquin! ;)

 **Tinetinetina :** Je te remercie pour ta review, et je suis ravie que tu aimes la vitesse à laquelle se déroule l'histoire entre Akashi et Kuroko. Par contre, désolée, mais je ne peux répondre à aucune de tes questions.

 **Yuiu :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Et je suis ravie que la petite surprise d'Akashi t'ai plu.

 **Yuki-chan :** Je suis ravie de t'avoir surprise un minimum. C'était vraiment l'effet recherché, alors tu me rassures. Pour Byakuya, si tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis sur son self-contrôle, alors ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas OOC! Après tout, c'est un de ses traits de caractère principaux dans le manga. Je suis contente que la vitesse que j'ai choisi pour faire avancer l'histoire de Akashi et Kuroko plaise, car j'ai vraiment envie de prendre mon temps, car je ne vois pas Kuroko comme quelqu'un que l'on peut facilement mettre dans son lit. Et pour une fois que j'écris une histoire où ils ne se connaissent pas, j'en profite un peu. Quant à Ichigo, oui, je le vois coquin. Et je ne répondrais malheureusement pas à tes questions, je suis désolée.

 **Aya31 :** Merci pour ton com. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Note de l'auteure :**

Je reviens pour le chapitre 4. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à vous surprendre dans le chapitre précédent. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing principal :** Aka/Kuro (Kuroko no basket)

 **Pairing secondaire :** Bya/Ichi (Bleach)

Et, malheureusement, les perso ne sont pas à moi !

En gras, comme d'habitude, ce seront les dialogues, et en italique, ce seront les messages téléphoniques échangés entre Akashi et Kuroko.

* * *

 **C'EST TOI QUE J'ATTENDAIS.**

 **Chapitre 4**

C'est encore un peu fatigué de son week-end que Kuroko arriva à la fac. Il avait passé son dimanche à modifier quelques points de sa thèse, grâce à Akashi. Et puis, il avait mal dormi dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, repensant à cet homme troublant qu'il avait rencontré lors de ce dîner. Il n'avait presque pas dormi dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, repensant encore et encore au temps qu'il avait passé avec l'homme d'affaires. Tout, absolument tout était gravé dans sa mémoire, la moindre minute, la moindre seconde. Tout avait été tellement parfait. La visite du musée, le dîner dans un salon privé et surtout chaque instant où le noble avait flirté avec lui, où il avait essayé de le séduire, lui, un étudiant tout ce qu'il y a de plus de normal. Même s'il ne comprenait ce qu'il y avait de si attrayant chez lui, il devait bien s'avouer que ce petit jeu de séduction lui avait énormément plu. Bien-sûr, il avait été embarrassé, car peu habitué à se faire draguer, mais être le centre d'intérêt de cet homme si attirant, être l'objet de ses désirs, c'était plus que plaisant et il se surprit à penser qu'il pourrait bien s'y habituer.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand son ami Ichigo l'interpella.

 **\- Yo, Tetsu. Alors, ton week-end? Tu m'en veux pas trop d'avoir donné ton numéro à Akashi?**

 **\- Salut Ichi. Et toi, ton week-end?**

 **\- Plutôt "sportif"! Mais tu m'réponds pas. Tu m'en veux tant que ça?**

 **\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je dirais même que je te remercie plutôt.**

 **\- Ah? C'était si bien que ça?** Demanda le roux, avec un clin d'œil coquin.

 **\- Oui, c'était vraiment bien, mais il ne s'est rien passé. Tu me prends pour qui?** Répliqua le bleuté, vexé.

 **\- T'emballe pas Tetsu, j'sais bien qu'tu coucherais pas le premier soir, surtout avec un gars qu'tu connais pas. j'te taquinais, c'tout.**

 **\- Mmm. Si tu le dis.**

 **\- Alors, vous avez fait quoi?**

 **-….**

 **\- Ben quoi, allez, raconte!**

 **\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.**

 **\- Bah, parce que j'suis ton meilleur ami.**

 **\- Il m'a fait visiter le musée privé d'Akashi Corp, la branche informatique et biotechnologie, et puis, il m'a fait visiter les labo, ensuite il m'a emmené dîner et m'a ramené chez moi.**

Ichigo siffla sous la surprise.

 **\- Eh ben, il s'est pas fichu d'toi. Il paraît qu'il est hyper difficile d'accéder à ce musée privé, et les labo, j't'en parle même pas. Il est dit qu'ils sont encore mieux gardés que le palais de l'empereur.**

 **\- Tu n'exagérerais pas un peu, là?**

 **\- Non, j'te jure, c'est c'que racontent les rumeurs. Mais bon, t'as pas dû faire trop gaffe. T'étais avec le grand patron après tout, alors ils allaient pas te d'mander tes papiers, et puis ton attention devait être occupée à regarder autre chose que les gardiens de sécurité.**

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai.** Répondit-il, le rouge aux joues.

 **\- Il te plaît, hein?**

 **\- Il est attirant et séduisant, je dois bien l'admettre. Et il me trouble un peu.**

 **\- Un peu, seulement?**

 **\- Beaucoup.**

 **\- Bah voilà! Et sinon, t'as vu quoi là-bas?**

 **\- Je préfère ne pas en parler, je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir le droit.**

 **\- Il te l'a interdit?**

 **\- Non, il a même dit que les brevets étaient déjà déposés, mais il ne m'a pas dit non-plus que je pouvais en parler, alors je préfère éviter. Tu comprends?**

 **\- J'comprends, t'inquiète.**

Et les deux amis, arrivés dans leur amphi, s'assirent à leur place. Leur professeur les suivit de près et commença son cours.

La matinée passa au rythme des cours et des changements de salles. À la pause déjeuner, le téléphone de Kuroko vibra et il se rendit compte qu'il avait reçu un message du millionnaire.

 _\- Bonjour Tetsuya. J'espère que vous allez bien. Depuis samedi soir, je ne fais que penser à vous. J'ai beaucoup apprécié le temps que nous avons passé ensemble. J'ose espérer que c'est réciproque._

 _\- Bonjour Seijūrō-kun. Je vais bien, merci. J'espère que vous allez bien aussi. Moi aussi je pense à vous. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai vraiment apprécié le temps que nous avons passé ensemble._

Une fois sa réponse envoyée, il reprit son repas, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer la mine curieuse de son ami.

 **\- C'était lui?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire? Est-ce que je t'embête, moi, quand Kuchiki-sama t'envoie un message ou qu'il t'appelle?**

 **\- C'est pas pareil, Byakuya et moi, on est ensemble depuis presque quatre ans. T'es habitué.**

 **\- Même au début de votre relation, je ne t'ai jamais taquiné.**

 **\- C'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas moi et je ne suis pas toi. Alors?**

 **\- Oui, c'était lui.**

À cet instant, son portable vibra une nouvelle fois.

 _\- Je suis ravi de savoir que vous pensez à moi, j'espère au moins autant que moi je pense à vous. Je suis également enchanté de savoir que vous avez apprécié notre rendez-vous. Je vous avoue avoir hâte d'être au prochain. Ou, du moins, j'espère que vous accepterez un prochain rendez-vous._

 _\- Comment pourrais-je ne pas penser à vous. J'avoue que vous me troublez au plus haut point. Et oui, je serais ravi de vous revoir._

 **\- Il a l'air de t'apprécier, dis-moi.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?**

 **\- Bya m'a dit qu'il avait la réputation d'être un homme froid, qui ne se préoccupe de personne d'autre que de lui-même. Seul le travail compte pour lui. Quand Bya a reçu son mail où il demandait ton numéro, il était presque choqué.**

 **\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais ton petit-ami n'est pas un modèle de chaleur, lui non-plus.**

 **\- T'en fais pas, j'le prends pas mal. Et puis, c'est pas faux. C'est vrai qu'au premier abord, Bya peut paraître aussi chaleureux qu'un iceberg. Mais crois-moi, quand tu le connais, il est vraiment formidable. Surtout au lit!**

 **\- Je te crois sur parole. Et je t'en prie, évite-moi les détails. Je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus.**

 **\- T'en fais pas, je préfère garder certaines choses "privées", surtout quand il s'agit de Byakuya.**

Nouvelle vibration, nouveau message.

 _\- Vous me voyez ravi de le savoir. Vous aussi me troublez au plus haut point. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous revoir ce week-end?_

 _\- Oui, cela me ferait très plaisir. Quel jour vous conviendrait le mieux?_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _\- J'ai un petit voyage d'affaires qui va me tenir occupé jusqu'à dimanche matin. Peut-être pourrions-nous déjeuner et passer l'après-midi ensemble?_

 _\- Oui, cela me semble être une très bonne idée. Je vous dis à dimanche, alors. Je suis désolé, mais je dois retourner en cours. Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi._

 _\- De même._

 **\- Alors?**

 **\- On se revoit dimanche.**

 **\- Et?**

 **\- Et c'est tout. Je n'en sais pas plus. On va déjeuner et passer l'après-midi ensemble. À part ça, il n'a rien dit de plus. On peut changer de sujet, maintenant?**

 **\- Excuse-moi de m'intéresser à mon meilleur ami!**

 **\- Désolé. C'est juste que c'est nouveau pour moi. J'ai pas l'habitude.**

 **\- Tu verras, on s'habitue vite!**

Et sur ces mots, les deux amis retournèrent en cours.

* * *

La semaine se déroula de manière on ne peut plus routinière. Ichigo et Tetsuya allaient en cours, déjeunaient ensemble le midi et retournaient en cours. Chaque midi, Akashi et Kuroko s'échangeaient des messages, et Kurosaki ne ratait jamais l'occasion de charrier son ami.

Selon l'avis du bleuté, les jours passaient à une lenteur exaspérante. Il se concentrait comme il pouvait sur ses cours, mais ses pensées dérivaient inévitablement vers le rouge et leur rendez-vous.

Quand le vendredi arriva, il se présenta devant son directeur de thèse à 16h précises. Il avait collé des marques-pages aux endroits qu'il avait modifié suite à sa visite des entreprises Akashi.

 **\- Bonjour Urahara-sensei.**

 **\- Bonjour mon petit Kuroko. Entre, je t'en prie. Et assieds-toi.**

 **\- Merci, sensei.**

 **\- Mais, dis-moi, c'est quoi tous ces marques-pages?**

 **\- C'est pour que je retrouve plus facilement les pages où j'ai apporté quelques modifications.**

 **\- Des modifications? Mais pourquoi? Tu avais fini ta thèse, il me semble!**

 **\- Oui, mais j'ai eu la grande chance de pouvoir voir certains des objets.**

 **\- Ce n'était pas déjà le cas?**

 **\- Je veux dire, en vrai.**

 **\- Mais je croyais qu'il n'en restait plus aucun exemplaire?**

 **\- J'ai eu le privilège de visiter le musée privé d'Akashi Corporation. Il y reste un exemplaire de chaque objet qu'ils ont créé.**

Le professeur, à l'instar d'Ichigo, siffla d'admiration.

 **\- Il est très rare de pouvoir pénétrer dans ce sanctuaire. Tu as eu, en effet, un grand privilège, et aussi beaucoup de chance. Voyons voir ces modifications.**

Les deux hommes se penchèrent sur la thèse du plus jeune et devisèrent dessus pendant plus d'une heure. Le plus âgé avait trouvé remarquable les ajouts et les changements de Kuroko. Les photos qui avaient été ajoutées ne faisaient que donner plus de poids au mémoire. Urahara était fier de son élève et était sûr quant au succès que remporterait ce dernier. Il était bien le meilleur disciple qu'il n'ait jamais eu de toute sa carrière de professeur d'université.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur la version définitive de la thèse et ils se séparèrent, satisfaits du travail qu'ils avaient accompli durant ces longs mois.

En rentrant chez lui, Kuroko commença à travailler sur la version définitive de son devoir. Il fut tellement pris qu'il ne remarqua pas l'heure et y passa la nuit. Quand le matin arriva, il alla tout de même se faire du café et alla prendre une bonne douche bien chaude le temps que la cafetière fasse son œuvre. Une fois détendu par l'eau et revêtu de vêtements propres, il se servit une tasse de café et se remit au travail. Il y passa la journée, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger ou se servir du café. D'ordinaire, il préférait le thé, mais le café avait l'avantage de le maintenir éveillé. Au alentours de 22h, il en avait enfin fini et imprima, en double, les quatre cent deux pages de sa thèse. Bien-sûr, il dut, en cours d'impression, changer les cartouches d'encre. Une fois les deux exemplaires prêts, il relia les pages. Il mit le premier exemplaire dans son sac de cours, alors qu'il enveloppa le second dans du papier kraft dans le but de le donner, comme promis, à Akashi.

Il retourna sous sa douche qu'il fit durer une bonne demi-heure, et enfila un caleçon et un T-shirt propres. Ensuite, il alla se coucher, totalement épuisé. Il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve duquel il ne se réveilla qu'à 10h le lendemain, dans une panique totale. Akashi devait arriver dans moins de deux heures, et lui venait juste de se lever. Il se maudit pour ne pas avoir enclenché son réveil.

* * *

Quand Akashi arriva et sonna à l'interphone, il venait juste de terminer de se préparer. Il avait du faire l'impasse sur le petit-déjeuner, se contentant d'une rapide tasse de café de la veille, réchauffée au micro-ondes, qu'il avait avalé en grimaçant.

Il se saisit de ses clefs, de son portable, sans oublier le paquet de papier Kraft et verrouilla sa porte en sortant. Il profita des quelques secondes de répit que lui offrait le trajet en ascenseur pour se calmer et se recomposer un visage impassible. Il souffla un bon coup et sortit de la petite cabine, puis de l'immeuble.

 **\- Bonjour Tetsuya. J'ai attendu ce jour avec une grande impatience.**

 **\- Bonjour. Moi aussi, Seijūrō-kun.**

Les deux hommes montèrent dans la voiture qui se mit aussitôt en mouvement afin de les conduire jusqu'au restaurant où ils devaient déjeuner.

Le bleuté tendit le paquet qu'il tenait en main. Le plus vieux le prit, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être. Il le déballa cependant sans rien dire, mais écarquilla légèrement les yeux quand il lut le titre sur la page de garde.

 _ **« Thèse de fin de cycle.**_

 _ **L'informatique et son évolution.**_

 _ **L'Homme peut-il vivre sans les progrès de l'informatique?**_

 _ **KUROKO Tetsuya. »**_

 **\- Vous me l'aviez demandé, et je vous l'avais promis.**

 **\- Eh, bien, je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que vous l'auriez fini aussi vite. Je suis impressionné.**

Kuroko rougit sous le compliment. Les mots d'Ichigo sur la réputation glaciale de cet homme lui revenaient en mémoire, bien malgré lui. Il avait bien du mal à y croire. Chaque moment qu'il avait passé avec lui était bien loin de cette froide image que lui avait décrit son ami.

Pour lui, cet homme était surtout diablement sexy et emprunt d'une sensualité certaine, sans oublier ce côté séducteur qu'il lui montrait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Il se reprit, conscient que le millionnaire attendait une réponse de sa part.

 **\- J'ai vu mon directeur de thèse vendredi, et nous avons discuté des modifications et des ajouts que j'avais apporté. On en a conclut qu'il s'agissait de la version finale, et qu'il n'y avait plus à la retoucher. Et puis, la fin de l'année universitaire approche à grands pas. Elle sera terminée dans moins de quatre mois. Si on prend en compte la recherche d'un emploi, on peut dire qu'il s'agit d'un laps de temps très court.**

 **\- Mais vous n'avez pas à chercher d'emploi, juste à choisir l'entreprise qui vous plaît le plus. Je me trompe?**

 **\- Non, vous avez raison. Mais il y a aussi les derniers partiels de l'année. Grâce aux généreuses propositions d'emplois que j'ai reçues et avec ma thèse qui est enfin terminée, je peux me concentrer entièrement sur mes révisions, ainsi que m'accorder un peu de temps libre pour souffler.**

 **\- Vous êtes quelqu'un qui a les pieds sur terre. Vous êtes conscient des réalités de la vie. Très mature, malgré votre jeune âge. Vraiment très rafraîchissant. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus, Tetsuya.**

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au restaurant et que le chauffeur leur ouvrait la portière, le pauvre étudiant rougit une fois de plus. Cet homme avait vraiment le don de le déstabiliser.

* * *

Pendant que nos deux amis déjeunaient tout en s'adonnant au jeu de la séduction, un autre couple se retrouvait pour quelques instants volés.

 **\- Tu as eu une très bonne idée de venir avec le déjeuner, Ichi.**

 **\- N'est-ce pas? Mais tu devrais avoir l'habitude, j'ai toujours de très bonnes idées.**

 **\- Et les chevilles, ça va?**

 **\- Mes chevilles vont très bien, très cher, je te remercie. C'est plutôt pour un autre endroit de mon anatomie que je m'inquiète. Une partie qui se sent très seule, et quelque peu abandonnée depuis environ une semaine.**

Et sur ces mots, Ichigo se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son homme, frottant son postérieur contre son entre-jambe de façon éhontée. Quand il sentit cette dernière durcir de manière significative, il se retourna, s'asseyant à califourchon, et embrassa son amant avec fougue. Amant qui répondit au baiser avec passion et qui se leva afin d'emmener son amant dans sa chambre pour une pause coquine.

Il était surchargé de travail cette semaine, aussi ne pouvait-il pas consacrer son week-end à Ichigo comme il l'aurait voulu, mais une petite pause ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis le rouquin savait se montrer diablement persuasif.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au restaurant, le repas touchait à sa fin. Ils venaient de finir leur tasse de thé et le chef d'entreprise était en train de payer l'addition.

Ils sortirent de l'établissement et remontèrent dans la voiture.

 **\- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas de nouveau musée privé à sortir de ma manche aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Ce… ce n'est rien. Rien que d'être avec vous, c'est déjà… enfin, je veux dire que…**

 **\- Je comprends.** Le coupa Akashi, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. **Moi aussi, j'apprécie le simple fait d'être en votre compagnie. Mais nous voilà arrivés à destination.**

Les deux hommes sortirent du véhicule et le plus jeune ouvrit de grands yeux. Ils étaient devant le gymnase où se déroulait la finale de la coupe d'Asie de basket-ball, opposant le Japon à la chine. Il avait bien essayé d'obtenir des places, mais elles étaient bien au dessus des moyens d'un simple étudiant sans petit boulot.

Entre la semaine d'avant et ce jour, il avait l'impression de fêter noël deux fois en moins d'une semaine.

Ils entrèrent et prirent place… dans les tribunes d'honneur. Kuroko n'y croyait pas. Non seulement il assistait à un match international, mais en plus il avait une place de choix et était accompagné par l'homme le plus sexy de la planète.

Il profita du spectacle, et de la victoire du Japon, pendant les quarante minutes du match et remercia Akashi, des étoiles plein les yeux. Le basket était sa seconde passion, juste après l'informatique. Il en avait informé le rouge lors de l'une de leur conversation par messages et ce dernier en avait, apparemment, pris bonne note.

C'est en se promettant de se revoir qu'ils se quittèrent devant l'immeuble du bleuté.

* * *

* Désolé, pas de lemon dans ce chapitre. Je me suis dit qu'une petite pause n'était pas bien méchante, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas!

Akashi a encore réussi à surprendre Kuroko. J'espère vous avoir surprises aussi!

L'histoire devrait avancer un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre. Je vous donne donc RDV la semaine prochaine.

N'oubliez pas la petite review!

Bises.


	5. Chapter 5

**RAR :**

 **Yuki-chan:** Je suis contente que le lieu de rendez-vous t'ait surprise. C'est exactement ce que je voulais, et je me suis creusée la tête pour trouver une bonne idée! Tu as raison, Kuroko a trop de chance d'avoir trouvé un homme pareil. Mais qui ne rêverait pas d'avoir Seijūrō! Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Et je te remercie pour ta super review.

 **Ellie27:** Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Merci d'avoir laisser une review. Pour Akashi, si seulement il pouvait me draguer moi! (D'accord, je me calme!). Pour Bya et Ichi, il ne se voient pas souvent, alors quand ils se voient, ils en profitent. Et puis, je me suis dit que, le temps que je puisse écrire un lemon Aka/Kuro, je me vengerais sur le couple pré-établi.

 **Yuiu:** Merci pour ton commentaire. J'essaie de faire un peu évoluer la relation quand même, sinon, on va se lasser! Je veux bien que Kuroko n'est pas un garçon facile, mais on va pas attendre 20 chapitre avant qu'il n'y ait un petit progrès quand même! Je ne suis pas sadique, en tout cas, pas à ce point.

 **Tinetinetina:** Merci pour ta review. Pour l'instant, c'est Akashi qui propose les rencards, c'est donc lui qui décide des lieux de rendez-vous.

 **Aya31:** Merci pour ta review.

Et merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont followé ou reviewé cette fic.

 **Note de l'auteure:**

Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles que j'ai fait attendre et je vous demande pardon pour mon petit retard. Je vous livre enfin le chapitre 5. Et, en passant, je n'ai absolument aucune idée du nombre de chapitres final. Pour ceux et celles qui se posaient la question...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing principal :** Aka/Kuro (Knb)

 **Pairing secondaire :** Bya/Ichi (Bleach)

Comme pour le chapitre précédent, en italique, ce seront les messages téléphoniques et en gras les dialogues.

* * *

 **C'EST TOI QUE J'ATTENDAIS**

 **Chapitre 5**

Ce soir là, Kuroko eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Il avait des étoiles plein les yeux et des images d'Akashi plein la tête. C'est donc avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'il se leva le lundi matin pour aller en cours.

En voyant les cernes qui s'étalaient sous les yeux du bleuté, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

 **\- Alors Tetsu, on a du mal à dormir?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Serait-ce un beau roux aux yeux rubis qui t'aurait empêcher de dormir?**

Le jeune-homme lança un regard blasé à son ami.

 **\- Pour ta gouverne, j'ai dormi seul. Tout le monde n'est pas un pervers comme toi.**

 **\- J'suis pas pervers, comme tu dis. C'est juste que j'suis amoureux et que Byakuya a un corps de rêve. Ce s'rait vraiment un crime de pas en profiter. Et puis, on se voit pas tant qu'ça. Même s'il nous arrive de pouvoir passer un week-end ensemble, ça reste assez rare. La plupart du temps, on ne se voit que quelques heures ou alors en coup de vent.**

Le regard du plus grand affichait une lueur triste que le plus petit ne manqua pas. Il eut un pincement au cœur pour son ami.

 **\- Je suis navré Ichi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si difficile pour vous de vous voir.**

 **\- Il dirige une grande société et est à la tête de son clan. Il a beaucoup d'obligations, du coup, ça limite pas mal son emploi du temps. J'pensais qu'à force, j'm'y f'rais, mais c'est plus dur que j'le pensais. Il m'manque vraiment.**

En entendant ces mots, le bleuté se rendit compte qu'il avait de la chance de voir Akashi aussi souvent et qu'il devrait, à l'avenir, en profiter un peu plus, car cela ne durerait sûrement pas. Lui aussi dirigeait une grosse entreprise et lui aussi était noble. Par contre, il ne savait pas s'il était le chef de sa famille.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées Ichigo déclara:

 **\- Akashi n'est pas à la tête de son clan. C'est son père, Masaomi, qui est le chef de famille. De même, c'est son père qui siège à la maison mère. Lui, il a son bureau dans un aut' bâtiment. Celui qui s'occupe de l'informatique et des biotechnologies, j'crois. Mais t'y as été, nan?**

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas visité son bureau, seulement le musée et le labo.**

 **\- Ah bon. Mais c'est d'jà pas mal.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et vous avez été où hier?**

 **\- Voir la finale de la coupe d'Asie, Japon-Chine.**

 **\- Quoi! Tu plaisantes! Les places étaient hors de prix et en plus ils ont dit, à la télé, que le match s'était joué à guichet fermé!**

 **\- On était en tribune d'honneur.**

 **\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, les tribunes d'honneur. J'y avais pas pensé. J'espère que t'en as bien profité au moins?**

 **\- Oui. C'était un super match.**

 **\- Ah! Pourquoi Bya était occupé justement ce jour là! J'aurais tellement aimé y assister!**

 **\- Surtout qu'on a gagné. Tu aurais dû voir ça, il y avait une ambiance de folie.**

 **\- Oh ça va, hein, n'en rajoute pas!**

Le roux était visiblement très déçu de ne pas avoir assisté à cette finale, et savoir que son ami avait pu être dans les gradins, en tribune d'honneur en plus, ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment de frustration.

 **\- Sinon, vous allez vous revoir?**

 **\- Oui, mais ne me demande pas quand. Il ne me l'a pas dit.**

 **\- Je suis bien placé pour savoir pourquoi. Avec sa position, il n'est pas maître de son temps et il doit sûrement avoir peu de temps libre, un peu comme Bya, la responsabilité du clan en moins.**

Et sur ces mots, les deux étudiants se rendirent en cours, frustrés de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec les deux hommes d'affaires.

À la pause déjeuner, comme chaque jour, Kuroko reçut un message du rouge.

 _\- Bonjour, Tetsuya. J'espère que vous allez bien aujourd'hui._

 _\- Bonjour, Seijūrō-kun. Je vais bien. Merci de vous en inquiéter. J'espère que vous aussi, vous allez bien._

 **\- Eh bien, ça d'vient une véritable habitude, dis-moi. On dirait bien qu'il peut plus s'passer de toi. En fait, on dirait que vous pouvez plus vous passer l'un de l'autre.**

 **\- Je me passerais bien de tes commentaires, Ichi.**

Le petit bleuté avait les joues qui rosissaient sensiblement. Il commençait à manquer sérieusement de répartie en ce qui concernait sa relation avec le millionnaire. À chaque fois qu'il était question de lui, il se sentait troublé et son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer et il lut le message qui s'affichait.

 _\- Je vais bien, merci. J'ai vraiment passé une journée délicieuse, hier._

 _\- Je suis content que vous alliez bien. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé la journée d'hier._

 _\- J'aurais aimé qu'elle se prolonge un peu plus, Tetsuya._

 _\- Oui, moi aussi. Vous me manquez déjà._

Et le jeune-homme appuya sur envoyer avant de regretter ce qu'il avait écrit. Voyant son trouble, son ami le taquina un peu.

 **\- Alors, on s'envoie des messages coquins?**

 **\- Hein? Mais, mais … pas du tout!**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu rougis?**

 **\- Je ne rougis pas!**

 **\- Si, tu rougis.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Il te laisse pas indifférent, hein?**

 **\- Je … Je crois que… je suis… en train de tomber amoureux.**

 **\- Y'a pas de mal à ça. T'as pas à en rougir ou à en avoir honte. Moi j'dis qu'c'est plutôt une bonne chose!**

 **\- Je n'en ai pas honte. C'est juste que ça me fait peur.**

 **\- J'vois pas pourquoi. C'est pas parce que ton dernier mec était un parfait enfoiré qu'il faut te fermer. Akashi est pas comme lui. Il lèvera jamais la main sur toi. C'est pas son genre.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce t'en sais? Tu ne le connais pas personnellement, que je sache.**

 **\- C'est vrai, mais Bya le côtoie depuis longtemps, et il a pas la réputation d'être quelqu'un de violent. Autoritaire, mais pas violent.**

 **\- Lui non plus, il n'avait pas cette réputation, et pourtant …**

 **\- Tout le monde est pas comme lui, j'te l'ai d'jà dit. Ça fait des années qu't'es célib. T'veux pas lui laisser une chance?**

 **\- Si, peut-être bien.**

 **\- Peut-être?**

 **\- Je vais essayer, promis.**

À ces mots, le roux étira un sourire franc. Il souhaitait plus que tout que son ami retrouve une vie normale, et surtout qu'il soit heureux. Il méritait le bonheur plus que quiconque, selon lui. Il avait été témoin de ce que lui avait fait subir son ex et il avait tout fait pour l'aider à se sortir de là. Il ne voulait surtout pas que cela recommence, mais il ne voulait pas non-plus que son meilleur ami se ferme à la moindre chance de bonheur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il vive dans la peur. Il devait se libérer de ce passé douloureux, et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'un nouvel amour? Surtout si celui-ci était réciproque et sincère. Et il était persuadé que le millionnaire et l'étudiant étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, un peu comme un intuition ou une sorte de sixième sens.

Le téléphone du bleuté vibra de nouveau.

 _\- Vous me manquez aussi. Mais le travail m'appelle. Vous m'en voyez désolé._

 _\- Je dois, moi aussi, retourner en cours. Passez une bonne journée, Seijūrō-kun._

 _\- Passez une bonne journée également, Tetsuya._

Les deux jeunes-hommes retournèrent étudier et le plus âgé retourna à ses obligations professionnelles.

* * *

Le mercredi soir, alors que Kuroko et Ichigo sortaient de l'enceinte de la fac, ils remarquèrent une berline de luxe noire. Le bleuté reconnut tout de suite le chauffeur d'Akashi qui s'inclina dès qu'il l'aperçut. Il ouvrit la porte à son employeur qui sortit du véhicule.

 **\- Bonsoir Tetsuya.**

 **\- Bonsoir Seijūrō-kun. Que … que … enfin…**

 **\- Vous m'avez bien dit que je vous manquais, n'est-ce pas?**

 **\- Euh, ou… oui.**

 **\- Vous me manquiez aussi. J'ai donc pensé que, si vous n'avez pas d'autres obligations, nous pourrions dîner ensemble.**

 **\- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée.** Répondit l'étudiant, rougissant légèrement, mais affichant un petit sourire timide.

Kuroko monta dans la voiture après avoir salué son meilleur ami qui resta bouche bée. Akashi devait être sacrément mordu. En quatre ans de relation, Byakuya ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup-là. Il se demandait bien pourquoi même s'il savait que ce n'était pas dans le caractère de son homme d'être aussi démonstratif en public. Et c'est quand même en décrochant son téléphone pour l'appeler qu'il prit le chemin de chez lui.

 **\- Ichigo. Un problème?**

 **\- Non. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix. Tu me manques.**

 **\- Tu me manques aussi. J'aimerais pouvoir te consacrer plus de temps.**

 **\- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien. Mais t'inquiète. Je sais que t'as beaucoup de boulot. C'pas d'ta faute, j'le sais bien. Mais de voir Akashi venir chercher Tetsu à l'improviste, j'avoue que ça m'a rendu un peu jaloux. Je m'suis dit que moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir te voir en pleine semaine. Même si je sais que Tetsu mérite un peu de bonheur plus que n'importe qui d'autre.**

 **\- Akashi a fait quoi?**

Le noble était plus que surpris, ce qui n'était pas courant chez lui.

 **\- Ils viennent juste de partir pour un dîner surprise. Pourquoi ça t'étonne autant?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le genre de cet homme. Il est plus épris que je ne le pensais. C'est la première fois que je le vois amoureux en plus de dix ans de collaboration.**

 **\- Tetsu aussi a l'air d'être accro. Tant mieux. Si Tetsu peut être heureux avec lui, alors c'est tout c'que j'souhaite. Il en a assez bavé comme ça. Il est temps que la vie arrête de s'acharner sur lui. Plus jamais je veux devoir le conduire à l'hôpital et le voir entre la vie et la mort.**

 **\- Oui, j'imagine. Ça doit être dur de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état.**

 **\- C'était horrible.**

La voix du roux n'était plus qu'un murmure. Les souvenirs de cette époque revenaient le hanter. Il avait tellement eu peur de le perdre, lui, son ami, son frère. Ils se connaissaient depuis le bac à sable. Il n'imaginait pas une vie sans lui, une vie où il ne pourrait pas lui raconter ses malheurs et surtout ses bonheurs, et où il ne pourrait pas entendre les siens.

 **\- Je ne devrais pas finir trop tard ce soir. Veux-tu que je passe chez toi?**

 **\- Mais, tu dois pas bosser? Je voudrais pas te déranger.**

 **\- C'est moi qui te le propose.**

 **\- Alors oui, j'adorerais.**

 **\- À ce soir.**

 **\- À ce soir.**

Ichigo raccrocha. Heureux de savoir qu'il verrait, lui aussi, son homme ce soir, mais le cœur encore lourd des images qui lui étaient revenues en mémoire. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il entra dans son appartement. Il se déchaussa, jeta son sac dans un coin et se jeta dans son canapé, ses pensées encore tournées vers le passé.

* * *

De leur côté, Kuroko et Akashi étaient arrivés au restaurant, et avaient été conduits dans un petit salon privé.

 **\- J'ai remarqué que vous étiez plus à l'aise dans les salons privés, lors de notre premier rendez-vous.**

 **\- Je … euh … merci.**

Le bleuté rougissait, ne sachant trop quoi répondre, et visiblement touché par l'attention.

Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par le serveur qui venaient prendre leurs commandes.

Quelques instants plus tard, leurs apéritifs arrivaient. Ils entamèrent une discussion plus légère, le rouge dévoilant qu'il aimait le shogi et l'équitation en plus du basket. Le bleu avoua ne rien connaître au shogi et n'être jamais monté sur un cheval.

 **\- Vraiment? Il faudra que je vous fasse essayer. Je ne connaît rien de plus grisant. Je me sens tellement libre quand je monte, c'est vraiment une sensation merveilleuse.**

 **\- J'aimerais beaucoup.**

 **\- Seriez-vous libre ce week-end?**

 **\- Ça dépend…**

 **\- De quoi donc?**

 **\- Eh bien, je n'ai rien de spécial de prévu, mais je dois consacrer quelques heures à mes révisions. Les derniers partiels de l'année sont pour dans à peine quelques semaines. Si j'attends le dernier moment, je serais submergé de travail et je n'y arriverais pas. Je préfère m'y prendre tôt pour être sûr de ne pas manquer de temps.**

 **\- C'est tout à votre honneur.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Justement, ce samedi, je dois recevoir quelques partenaires de travail. Cette entrevue doit se passer dans le manoir de ma famille, à la campagne. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'y accompagner et que nous pourrions y passer le week-end. Je pourrais vous apprendre à monter un cheval. Et pendant que je reçois ces messieurs, vous auriez tout le temps nécessaire à vos révisions.**

 **\- Ce serait vraiment … formidable.**

 **\- Bien. Je passerais vous prendre vendredi soir, aux alentours de 20h. Cela vous convient-il?**

 **\- Oui, c'est parfait.**

 **\- Bien.**

Tout en parlant, le rouge avait posé sa main sur celle de Kuroko. Dans un premier temps, ce dernier s'était tendu puis, se souvenant de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Ichigo, il se détendit progressivement. Au final il trouva même la chaleur de cette main très agréable et il se surprit à souhaiter que ce contact ne s'arrête pas.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, ils durent séparer leurs mains lorsque le serveur apporta les plats qu'ils avaient commandés. Cependant, une certaine intimité semblait s'être créée entre eux et l'interruption du serveur ne réussit pas à la briser. Aussi, après le départ de celui-ci, les mains reprirent naturellement leurs positions. Et avant même le dessert, comme poussés par un besoin irrépressible, ils s'étaient levés et s'étaient embrassés. Certes, le baiser avait été chaste, mais pour le bleuté, c'était un grand pas. Il n'avait plus embrassé personne depuis "lui", et son cœur s'était mis à cogner furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Une fois le repas terminé, Akashi raccompagna sagement l'étudiant qui avait cours le lendemain. Il ne put, cependant, pas s'empêcher de lui donner un dernier baiser que Kuroko accepta, le cœur battant.

* * *

Ichigo, quant à lui, attendait l'arrivée de son brun. Il était près de 20h et il savait qu'il ne tarderait plus. D'ailleurs, le bruit d'une clé qui ouvre une porte lui indiqua que son amant venait d'entrée dans l'appartement. Il se leva pour aller l'accueillir. Il l'embrassa, mais le regard triste qu'il adressa à son amant ne trompa personne. Kuchiki voyait bien à quel point son roux s'inquiétait pour son ami qu'il considérait comme son frère.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Ichigo. Akashi est quelqu'un de bien. Ce n'est pas un homme violent. Bien au contraire, il est d'un calme olympien en toutes circonstances.**

 **\- Comme toi, en somme.**

 **\- Au risque de t'étonner, son self-contrôle dépasse le mien, je t'assure.**

 **\- Ah. Eh bien j'espère qu'il sait quand même exprimer ses émotions un minimum.**

 **\- Il sait faire comprendre ce qu'il veut faire comprendre au moment où il veut le faire comprendre. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Si ton ami décide de lui laisser une chance, je ne pense pas qu'il en sera malheureux.**

 **\- Je l'espère, Bya. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.**

 **\- Fais-moi confiance.**

 **\- Je te fais confiance.**

Ichigo ayant préparé le repas, ils dînèrent ensemble et le noble, voyant l'état de son amant, décida de rester pour la nuit, chose rare en semaine. C'était le signe qu'il s'inquiétait pour son petit-ami. C'est donc dans les bras réconfortant de Byakuya qu'Ichigo s'endormit, tout en se demandant comment Kuroko ferait pour raconter son passé à Akashi. Si leur relation devait aboutir sur quelque chose de sérieux, il faudrait bien qu'il le fasse.

* * *

*Voilà, ce chapitre 5 est enfin bouclé. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de laisser planer un petit (tout petit) suspens sur le passé de Kuroko et surtout sur l'identité de son ex. Une idée? Si c'est le cas, laissez-moi une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions ou de vos idées.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. N'oubliez pas le petit com qui fait plaisir!

Bises.


	6. Chapter 6

**RAR:**

 **ellie27:** Je te remercie pour ta review. Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à tes questions mais tu auras tes réponses en temps et en heure. Je pense la même chose que toi en ce qui concerne Ichi et Tetsu. Ils sont trop mignons ! Et Akashi a trop la classe, mais ça, c'est une évidence !

 **Yuiu:** Merci pour ton com. Tu auras tes réponses en continuant de lire les chapitres !

 **Chatonlapin:** Merci pour le compliment. Pour l'identité de l'ex à Kuroko, tu le sauras assez vite.

 **Nice:** Voici la suite, y'avait qu'à demander !

 **Aya31:** Ravie que le chapitre 5 t'ait plu. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant.

 **Note de l'auteure:**

Je suis vraiment désolée d'être encore en retard, mais je manque cruellement de temps en ce moment. Enfin, je vous livre quand même le chapitre 6, et je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing principal:** Aka/Kuro (Knb)

 **Pairing secondaire:** Bya/Ichi (Bleach)

En gras, ce sont les dialogues et en italique, les messages ou conversations téléphoniques.

* * *

 **C'EST TOI QUE J'ATTENDAIS**

 **Chapitre 6**

La semaine était passée plutôt vite, surtout pour Kuroko qui appréhendait son week-end. Bien-sûr, il était ravi de passer ces quelques jours avec le rouge, et il se rendait bien compte qu'il était amoureux. Les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés avaient été tout simplement magiques. Son cœur avait battu tellement fort qu'il avait bien cru, sur le coup, qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Cependant, son passé lui avait appris à rester sur ses gardes.

Au final, quand son interphone sonna à 20h00 précises, il décida de simplement profiter du temps qu'il pourrait passer avec Akashi. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas lui laisser sa chance.

 **\- Tetsuya, vous êtes prêt?**

 **\- Oui, je descends.**

Il saisit son sac, vérifia qu'il avait bien son portable et ses clés et sortit de son appartement en verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Quand il sortit de l'immeuble, Akashi l'attendait devant sa voiture, la portière ouverte.

 **\- Bonsoir, Tetsuya. Je suis ravi de voir que vous vous portez bien.**

 **\- Bonsoir, Seijūrō-kun. Moi aussi je suis content de voir que vous allez bien.**

 **\- Je vous en prie, montez.**

Le bleuté s'assit sur le cuir de la berline et l'homme d'affaire vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le chauffeur s'inséra dans la circulation et prit le chemin de la résidence de campagne de la famille Akashi. Le plus âgé informa son invité des horaires pendant lesquels il ne serait pas disponible, lui assurant que le reste de son temps lui serait consacré. Le reste du trajet se fit au fil d'une conversation plus légère et durant laquelle le noble suggéra qu'ils se tutoient. Kuroko rougit fortement mais accéda à la requête, incertain quant au fait qu'il y parvienne.

* * *

De son côté, Ichigo avait rejoint son compagnon chez lui. Ce dernier avait du travail mais il préférait avoir un œil sur son amant, le voyant très inquiet pour son ami. Il n'avait de cesse de le rassurer mais un mauvais pressentiment le tenaillait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

 **\- Je t'ai pourtant bien dit qu'Akashi était un homme bien et que ton ami ne risquait rien.**

 **\- Oui, mais c'est pas par rapport à lui. J'sais pas. Y'a quelque chose qui m'dit que Tetsu est en danger. Une sorte de sensation bizarre. J'peux pas l'expliquer.**

Byakuya leva un sourcil, intrigué par les propos de son petit-ami.

 **\- Ichigo, peut-être devrais-tu aller te reposer un peu, le temps que le dîner soit prêt. Je suis sûr que cela te ferait du bien.**

 **\- Je vais aller prendre un bain.**

 **\- C'est une bonne idée.**

Le brun regarda le roux disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain, inquiet de son état de stress. Il avait hâte que le week-end se termine, afin que le plus jeune puisse se détendre et être ainsi rassuré par l'état de santé du bleuté.

* * *

Akashi et Kuroko étaient arrivés au manoir aux alentours de 22h. Ils s'étaient couchés peu de temps après leur arrivée, fatigués par leurs journées et par le long trajet en voiture.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Tetsuya se leva en pleine forme. Il avait plus que bien dormi. Le lit était confortable et une bonne odeur de brioche chaude envahissait la demeure. L'estomac dans les talons, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine dès qu'il fut prêt.

 **\- Bonjour Tetsuya. As-tu bien dormi?**

 **\- Bonjour** **Seijūrō-kun.** **Oui, merci, j'ai très bien dormi. Et … toi?**

 **\- J'ai très bien dormi également. Je te remercie de t'en inquiéter.**

Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de rougir au moment de tutoyer son hôte. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi familier avec les personnes qu'il connaissait depuis si peu de temps. Les seuls avec qui il se le permettait était ses parents et sa grand-mère, aussi le connaissaient-ils depuis sa naissance.

 **\- Ces messieurs n'arriveront pas avant 14h00. Que dirais-tu que je te fasse visiter le domaine, ce matin?**

 **\- Oui, ça me semble être une bonne idée.**

 **\- Ensuite nous pourrons déjeuner et ensuite chacun pourra se consacrer à son travail. Mes collaborateurs devraient être repartis pour 18h00 au plus tard. Cela nous permettra d'être seuls pour la soirée. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions dîner dans le jardin d'hiver. Qu'en penses-tu?**

 **\- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée.**

Plus le bleuté rougissait et plus Akashi souriait. Ce jeu de séduction où il avait un rôle un brin dominateur lui plaisait au plus haut point.

Ils passèrent donc la matinée à se promener sur les terres du domaines, le noble faisant découvrir à son invité les écuries, le lac, les fermes dont les habitants cultivaient les champs et tout ce qui faisait le charme d'une demeure à la campagne.

 **\- Tu verras, cette même promenade, faite à cheval, sera complètement différente. La vision que tu en auras sera différente, les sensations que tu ressentiras aussi. Tout est différent quand tu es sur ta monture. Tu te sens plus libre, et plus … je ne sais comment l'expliquer. C'est assez indéfinissable.**

 **\- J'ai hâte d'y être, alors. Tout ce que tu me dis me donne vraiment envie d'apprendre l'équitation.**

 **\- Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas. Mais nous nous sommes beaucoup éloignés du manoir. Nous ferions mieux de rebrousser chemin immédiatement si nous voulons être à l'heure pour le déjeuner.**

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai.**

Les deux hommes firent donc demi-tour et rentrèrent afin d'avoir le temps de se restaurer sans se presser.

* * *

À 14h00 tapantes, les collaborateurs de l'homme d'affaires arrivèrent et s'enfermèrent un temps dans le bureau du rouge. Kuroko ne se préoccupa pas plus d'eux et alla s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque afin de réviser pour ses partiels. Il s'installa de manière fonctionnelle. Son ordinateur portable était posé à sa gauche, en biais, les notes de ses cours étaient devant lui et ses livres étaient à sa droite.

Il était tellement plongé dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Quand Akashi vint le chercher, il sursauta.

 **\- Ton rendez-vous est déjà terminé?**

 **\- Oui, depuis une demi-heure. Il est 18h30, Tetsuya. Mais je n'ai pas voulu te déranger, tu avais l'air tellement concentré.**

 **\- Oui,** répondit-il en rougissant légèrement **, quand j'ai la tête dans les programmes informatiques, je ne vois plus le temps passer.**

 **\- J'ai vu cela.** Rétorqua simplement le plus âgé. **Et tu es encore plus séduisant avec cet air concentré et sérieux.**

L'étudiant ne sut que répondre, mais sentit clairement son cœur s'accélérer.

 **\- Nous devrions aller nous changer pour le dîner. Je pense que nous rafraîchir ne pourra que nous faire du bien après une après-midi aussi studieuse.**

 **\- C'est vrai. Une bonne douche me fera le plus grand bien.**

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le jardin d'hiver où une table pour deux avait été dressée avec beaucoup d'élégance et de goût.

Ils dînèrent en parlant de leurs projets pour le lendemain. Le programme que le plus vieux avait prévu enthousiasmait Kuroko au plus haut point.

Ils décidèrent de se coucher de bonne heure étant donné qu'ils devaient se lever tôt. Ils se dirigèrent donc sagement vers leurs chambre. Akashi et Kuroko ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser avant de se séparer pour la nuit.

* * *

Après avoir pris une bonne douche ainsi qu'un solide petit déjeuner, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les écuries où deux superbes chevaux avaient été sellés pour eux.

 **\- Aki est prêt, Akashi-sama. Il a l'air très impatient que vous le montiez.**

 **\- Merci Haru. C'est vrai que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas pris le temps de me promener à cheval.**

Akashi posa sa main sur le museau de l'animal, le caressant doucement.

 **\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.**

Son regard était doux et empli de tendresse. Kuroko, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, s'en trouva ému. Cette scène le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il découvrait une facette de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il l'avait vu charmeur, séducteur, autoritaire mais en cet instant, il lui apparaissait plus vrai, sincère. Il aimait son cheval et cela se voyait. Et sans doute l'étalon le sentait-il car il hennissait doucement tout en bougeant la tête, comme en recherche de plus de caresses.

 **\- Pour le second cheval, j'ai suivi vos ordres, Akashi-sama. J'ai choisi Uma(1)le plus docile.**

 **\- Bien. Je vous remercie. Je m'occupe du reste.**

 **\- Je vous souhaite une bonne promenade, Akashi-sama, Kuroko-san.**

Le noble expliqua à Kuroko comment grimper sur la monture et ensuite l'aida à y parvenir, conscient que cela n'était pas si simple pour une première fois. Il lui expliqua ensuite les différents ordres de bases et ils commencèrent leur balade au pas. Une fois le néophyte habitué à la cadence, ils accélérèrent légèrement et continuèrent au trot pour finir dans un galop mesuré.

Ils arrivèrent au bord d'un petit étang autour duquel avaient poussé quelques arbres. Sous l'un d'eux s'étendait une couverture sur laquelle était posé un panier.

 **\- Et si nous nous arrêtions pour déjeuner?**

 **\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je meurs de faim.**

Un bruit provenant de son estomac confirma ses dires tout en provoquant des rougeurs sur ses joues ainsi qu'un sourire de la part du roux.

Ce dernier descendit de son cheval et le conduisit jusqu'à l'étang afin qu'il puisse se désaltérer. Il alla ensuite aider son compagnon à en faire de même, voyant bien qu'il se demandait comment descendre de sa monture.

 **\- Merci,** **Seijūrō-kun.**

 **-** **Je t'en prie. J'ai pensé qu'un pique-nique serait judicieux et agréable.**

 **\- C'est une idée fantastique. J'ai toujours voulu faire un pique-nique en amoureux!**

 **\- Je suis plus que ravi que tu nous vois comme des amoureux.**

Le pauvre étudiant rougit violemment en se rendant compte des propos qu'il avait tenu, mais aussi gêné fut-il, il ne démentit à aucun moment, ce qui gonfla le cœur de son "amoureux".

Ils déjeunèrent plutôt rapidement, le temps ne se prêtant guère à ce genre d'activité. Il faisait, certes, un temps magnifique où le soleil resplendissait, mais il faisait encore froid en cette fin d'hiver ou en ce début de printemps, tout dépendait du point de vue. Cependant, cela n'enleva rien au côté romantique de la chose. Et le bleuté était enchanté d'avoir appris à faire de l'équitation. Il avait, non seulement, découvert une des passions de son petit-ami, mais avait aussi pu exaucer un de ses rêves d'enfant. C'est donc des étoiles plein les yeux qu'il regagna le manoir en compagnie de son hôte. Ils avaient continué de chevaucher pendant un moment après le déjeuner et l'après-midi était déjà avancé. Ils se rendirent aux écuries afin de remettre Aki et Uma aux bons soins du lad **(2)** et allèrent se réchauffer sous une douche chaude.

Une fois changés, ils se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque où Kuroko avait étudié la veille. La pièce, dotée d'une cheminée, était chaleureuse et cosy à souhait. Le genre de pièce où on se sentait tout de suite bien.

Bien-sûr, ils ne prirent pas place à la table de travail, mais optèrent pour le canapé deux places situé juste devant la cheminée, profitant ainsi de la douce chaleur du feu de bois. D'abord assis côte à côte, à une distance plutôt raisonnable, Akashi se rapprochait imperceptiblement de l'autre, pour finir par le prendre dans ses bras.

Kuroko, dans un premier temps, se tendit mais finit par se laisser aller, la sensation étant bien trop agréable pour qu'il s'y refuse. Et puis, il avait fait une promesse à Ichigo, même si celle-ci était plus un prétexte qu'autre chose, le temps qu'il s'avoue qu'il était réellement amoureux. Cette idée prit forme de manière définitive dans son cerveau quand il ne put résister au baiser que le roux lui donna, ouvrant immédiatement ses lèvres et laissant un gémissement s'échapper. Rapidement le baiser s'approfondit et devint plus passionné.

Lorsqu'une petite main pâle se mit à caresser sa peau sous sa chemise, Akashi crut rêver. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le jeune-homme, mais là, la tentation se faisait trop grande et eut raison de son self-contrôle. Il le renversa sur le canapé, le surplombant de son corps, sans pour autant arrêter de l'embrasser. Il glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt du bleuté et caressa la peau diaphane, aussi douce que dans ses rêves. Il remonta le tissu jusqu'à atteindre les deux petit grains de chairs, déjà dressés par le désir. Il les caressa et les fit rouler entre ses doigts, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir à ce corps alangui sous lui.

Sa bouche délaissa les lèvres rougies pour remonter le long de la mâchoire et aller lécher et mordiller l'oreille qui s'avéra être un point particulièrement érogène étant donné les gémissements de plus en plus poussés qui sortaient de cette bouche sensuelle. Il s'y attarda donc un moment, profitant de cette mélodie douce à ses oreilles.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le cou puis vers les mamelons rendus sensibles par ses mains. Il les lécha, les mordilla, les aspira chacun leur tour pour ensuite les abandonner et continuer son chemin descendant, traçant un sillon brûlant le long du torse de son aimé.

Les cris que le bleuté essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer lui prouvait à quel point il arrivait à le rendre fou, et c'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait: le rendre fou de désir et lui faire prendre son pied comme jamais il ne l'avait pris dans sa vie. Il voulait vraiment être spécial pour lui, de toutes les façons possibles.

Les vêtements furent rapidement retirés et ils purent, tout aussi rapidement reprendre leurs activités.

Il joua un temps avec le nombril de sa victime consentante avant de descendre encore pour contourner le membre tendu et aller embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses. D'abord la droite, puis la gauche, doucement, tendrement, dans une lenteur toute calculée.

 **\- Seijūrō-kun, s'il… s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Quoi donc, Tetsuya?**

 **\- Prends-le … dans ta bouche.**

 **\- Avec plaisir, Tetsuya.**

Et il fondit sur le membre érigé, jouant d'abord avec le gland avant de l'engloutir totalement, arrachant un cri de bonheur de la part de Kuroko. Il commença des mouvements de va et vient, serrant ou desserrant ses lèvres sur la colonne de chair, provoquant des sensations irréelles dans le corps du bleuté. Il lui fit subir ce traitement quelques instants avant de s'arrêter pour aller faire jouer sa langue plus bas.

Il fit tournoyer sa langue autour de l'intimité du plus jeune, puis la lécha carrément avant de la faire pénétrer à l'intérieur. Kuroko n'en pouvait plus et criait carrément son plaisir. Un fois l'entrée bien lubrifiée, il remonta s'occuper de la verge abandonnée et inséra un premier doigt dans l'antre préparé, et y ajouta rapidement un second appendice, initiant des mouvements de ciseaux dans le but d'écarter les chairs destinées à l'accueillir. Un troisième doigt vint les rejoindre dans leur danse et les aida à écarter les parois intimes du plus petit.

Les intrus cherchèrent puis trouvèrent la prostate de l'uke, la caressant encore et encore, faisant hurler le bleuté de plaisir et le faisant exploser dans la bouche de son seme.

Ce dernier profita de l'état post-orgasmique pour retirer ses doigts, surélever le bassin de son amant et pour s'introduire doucement en lui. Malgré la sensation de légèreté provoquée par son orgasme, il se crispa en sentant l'intrusion de ce membre plus gros que des doigts. Mais les caresses et le baiser d'Akashi l'aidèrent à se détendre. Lorsqu'il fut entré entièrement, il patienta quelques instants, le temps que Tetsuya s'habitue à sa présence pour le moins imposante.

Dès qu'il sentit l'étau se desserrer autour de sa verge, il initia de lents aller-retour, recherchant, par la même occasion, cette petite glande magique qui ferait voir des étoiles à son amant.

 **\- Là! Encore!**

Tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas changer d'angle, le roux prit une position qui lui permettrait de s'enfoncer plus profondément à l'intérieur de ce corps qui transpirait la luxure. Il positionna les jambes du bleuté sur ses épaules et accéléra progressivement le rythme. Il butait à chaque fois contre cette délicieuse boule de nerfs faisant, à chaque fois, hurler son partenaire de plaisir.

Les cris de ce dernier étaient terriblement excitants pour le noble qui allait de plus en plus vite, sentant le point de non-retour arriver. Dans un long râle rauque, il se libéra dans l'antre chaud qui s'était montré si accueillant. En sentant la chaude semence le remplir, Kuroko fut prit de tremblements incontrôlés et l'orgasme le faucha de nouveau, mais de manière plus brutale. Il vécut alors le meilleur orgasme de toute sa vie. Il lui fallut, d'ailleurs, un long moment pour s'en remettre.

Quand ce fut chose faite, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été nettoyé de toutes souillures, bien qu'encore nu sur le canapé de la petite bibliothèque. Il avait été recouvert par un plaid et Akashi, assit sur un fauteuil non loin, le regardait. L'homme d'affaires avait encore le visage de l'étudiant, ravagé par le plaisir, imprimé sur la rétine. C'était pour lui le plus beau des spectacles et il espérait le voir de nombreuses fois encore. Pour être honnête, il espérait le voir toute sa vie.

 **\- Seijūrō-kun?**

 **-Te voilà revenu parmi nous, Tetsuya?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu es resté un moment dans les vapes.**

 **\- C'est de la faute de Seijūrō-kun.**

 **\- Ah oui? Et pourquoi donc?**

Le rouge étirait un sourire amusé depuis le début de la conversation.

 **\- Tu es… tu es bien trop doué.**

 **\- Tu me flattes, Tetsuya.**

Le nommé ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de sourire. Un sourire qui traduisait tous ses sentiments. Un sourire tellement rare que le noble l'apprécia à sa juste valeur et sentit son cœur se gorger d'amour pour cet être capable de réveiller en lui des sentiments et des sensations qui lui semblaient inatteignables. Il se rapprocha du sofa et s'y assit. Il prit le jeune-homme dans ses bras.

 **\- Je t'aime, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi, Seijūrō-kun.**

Ils s'étaient avoués leur amour, et tant pis pour le jeu de séduction. En cet instant, peu leur importait de savoir qui avait gagné et qui avait perdu. Ils s'estimaient tous deux vainqueurs.

Mais soudain, une sonnerie de portable fit éclater cette bulle d'intimité, pourtant confortable. L'étudiant reconnut son téléphone et le chercha dans les poches de son jean, laissé à terre.

 **\- Allo?**

 **\- Tetsu?**

 **\- Ichi? Il y a un problème?**

 **\- Plutôt, ouais. Et un sacrément gros.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu me fais peur, là.**

 **\- Il est sortit et il te cherche.**

 **\- Quoi! T'es sûr? Je veux dire, vraiment sûr? Et comment il a pu sortir si vite!**

 **\- Ouais, j'suis sûr. Apparemment, il est sortit en conditionnelle, pour bonne conduite. Comme t'as changé ton numéro, il a appelé des anciennes connaissances pour qu'elles lui filent ton nouveau numéro. Parmi ces connaissances, y'avait Satsuki(3). Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait plus d'contact avec toi et elle m'a appelé direct. Elle savait pas si elle devait t'le dire ou pas. Elle savait pas quoi faire. Fais gaffe, Tetsu.**

 **\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu.**

Le bleuté avait répondu d'une voix blanche avant de raccrocher. Son cœur s'était emballé sous l'effet de la peur. Il était devenu livide et cela inquiéta fortement le millionnaire.

 **\- Tetsuya? Puis-je savoir quel est le problème?**

Le regard dans le vide, Kuroko n'eut pas de réaction. Il pensait à ce que lui avait dit son meilleur ami et ce que ça impliquait. Il allait devoir parler de son passé à son petit-ami, alors que leur relation venait juste de commencer. Comment allait-il le prendre? Il avait peur de sa réaction. Et s'il le perdait? Et si ce taré lui faisait du mal, à cause de lui? Supporterait-il qu'Akashi soit blessé par sa faute?

 **\- Tetsuya?**

 **\- Seijūrō-kun, il faut que je te parle.**

 **\- Bien-sûr. Je t'écoute.**

* * *

 **(1):** Uma signifie cheval en japonais. Je sais, j'ai pas été chercher très loin!

 **(2):** Le lad est le nom du professionnel qui s'occupe des chevaux dans les écuries ou les centres équestres.

 **(3):** Bien-sûr, vous aurez reconnu notre bonne vieille Momoi, la manager de la génération miracle!

* Chapitre 6 enfin terminé! Encore désolée pour le retard et surtout, désolée pour la fin quelque peu sadique. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre, d'habitude, mais si je ne coupais pas à cet endroit, le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long.

Pour les fans du Bya/Ichi, pas de panique. C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très présents dans ce chapitre mais ils reviennent dans le prochain!

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait super plaisir à l'auteure!

Bises.


	7. Chapter 7

**RAR:**

 **ellie27:** Je savais bien que ce chapitre te plairait! Remarque, je comprends, c'est la première fois que je laisse passer cinq chapitres avant de glisser un lemon entre ces deux là. En tout cas, merci pour ta review.

 **Yuiu:** En effet, le mauvais pressentiment d'Ichigo s'est confirmé, quant aux réponses à tes questions, ce sera pour ce chapitre… ou le suivant, qui sait? Merci pour ton commentaire.

 **Guest** (J'espère que tu te reconnaîtra) **:** Ne t'en fais pas pour ta review, le principal, c'est que tu en ais laissé une. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, alors je t'en remercie. Je te remercie également pour tes compliments et aussi pour m'avoir lue. Je suis ravie que les premiers chapitres t'aient plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

 **Note de l'auteure:**

Voici le chapitre 7 qui dévoile une partie du passé sombre de notre bleuté. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing principal:** Aka/Kuro (Knb)

 **Pairing secondaire:** Bya/Ichi (Bleach)

Et non, les perso ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!

* * *

 **C'EST TOI QUE J'ATTENDAIS**

 **Chapitre 7**

Pendant que Kuroko passait un moment privilégié et intime avec son petit-ami, Ichigo était dans son appartement, révisant ses cours pendant que son amant travaillait sur ses dossiers urgents. Le silence était de mise et l'atmosphère était studieuse. Mais le téléphone du roux en décida autrement et la sonnerie tonitruante vint briser le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

 **\- Allô?**

 **\- Ichigo-kun?**

 **\- Satsuki? Ça f'sait longtemps.**

 **\- Oui. Ça faisait longtemps.**

 **\- Y'a un truc qui va pas?**

 **\- Eh bien, il m'a appelé. On lui a accordé une liberté conditionnelle pour bonne conduite.**

 **\- Oh. Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?**

Il n'avait posé la question que pour la forme. Il savait ce que voulait cet enfoiré. Et surtout, il avait tout de suite compris de qui parlait la jeune-fille.

 **\- À ton avis?**

 **\- Le téléphone de Tetsu. Tu lui as donné?**

 **\- Non! Tu me prends pour qui? Tu crois que j'ai oublié? Je n'ose même pas le lui dire moi-même. C'est pour ça que je t'appelle toi.**

 **\- Tu as bien fait. Je le préviendrais moi-même. Il doit savoir, pour pouvoir être sur ses gardes. Il ne le cherche pas sans raison. Satsuki, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.**

 **\- Dis, tu crois qu'on arrivera à le protéger, cette fois-ci?**

 **\- Il faut y croire, et surtout tout faire pour.**

 **\- Tu as raison.**

 **\- Préviens les autres, je m'occupe de Tetsu.**

Ichigo raccrocha, le visage pâle et crispé.

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Ichigo? Il y a un problème?**

 **\- Je t'l'avais dit, Bya, que Tetsu était en danger, que j'le sentais.**

 **\- Dis-moi, que se passe-t-il?**

 **\- Le taré qui l'a envoyé à l'hôpital et qui l'a laissé pour mort, il est sorti de prison. Et il le cherche.**

 **\- Tu as un bon instinct, Ichi. Je suis navré de ne pas t'avoir cru.**

Et devant la mine sombre de son amant, Kuchiki ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, lui aussi. Il prit alors son roux dans ses bras et se surprit à prier pour qu'aucun malheur n'arrive.

Quant au roux en question, le fait que son petit-ami reconnaisse qu'il avait raison ne l'aidait aucunement. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait sauver la peau de son meilleur ami.

Après quelques minutes minutes, nécessaires pour rassembler son courage, il mit fin à l'étreinte rassurante que lui donnait son noble et se saisit de son portable. Il appuya sur la touche raccourci qui servait pour appeler Kuroko. Chaque sonnerie lui alourdissait un peu plus le cœur. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait pouvoir annoncer cette nouvelle au bleuté.

 **\- Allo?**

 **\- Tetsu?**

 **\- Ichi? Il y a un problème?**

 **\- Plutôt, ouais. Et un sacrément gros.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu me fais peur, là.**

 **\- Il est sortit et il te cherche.**

 **\- Quoi! T'es sûr? Je veux dire, vraiment sûr? Et comment il a pu sortir si vite!**

 **\- Ouais, j'suis sûr. Apparemment, il est sortit en conditionnelle, pour bonne conduite. Comme t'as changé ton numéro, il a appelé des anciennes connaissances pour qu'elles lui filent ton nouveau numéro. Parmi ces connaissances, y'avait Satsuki. Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait plus d'contact avec toi et elle m'a appelé direct. Elle savait pas si elle devait t'le dire ou pas. Elle savait pas quoi faire. Fais gaffe, Tetsu.**

 **\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu.**

Kuroko avait raccroché. Sa voix, paniquée au début, s'était faite de plus en plus faible. Il se demandait comment allait son ami. Il était tellement inquiet.

 **\- Il m'a tout l'air d'être quelqu'un de responsable. Il sera prudent, j'en suis sûr. Et tu peux être certain qu'Akashi ne le laissera pas sans protection. Il tient beaucoup à lui, j'en suis persuadé.**

 **\- J'espère que tu as raison, Byakuya.**

Le brun prit l'étudiant dans ses bras dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante. Le plus jeune se blottit contre son homme et respira son odeur de fleur de cerisier qui avait le don de l'apaiser.

 **\- De toute façon, vu l'heure, ils sont sûrement encore ensemble, et pour encore un bon moment. Ton ami est donc en sécurité pour l'instant.**

 **\- Oui, tu as raison.**

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent. D'abord tendre, le baiser se fit vite plus vorace.

Les mains de Kuchiki se glissèrent sous le T-shirt de son roux et caressa doucement la peau des abdominaux, puis les flancs pour finir par remonter sur les pectoraux. Il fit rouler les grains de chair dressés entre ses doigts, arrachant un soupir au plus jeune. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste. Il commençait déjà à déboutonner la chemise de son brun, en profitant pour flatter la peau pâle à chaque bouton enlevé.

Dans le même temps, ils se dirigeaient lentement, mais sûrement, vers la chambre. Quand ils l'atteignirent, ils étaient torses-nus. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs pantalons avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

D'un coup de bassin, le noble se colla à son jeune amant et frotta son bas-ventre contre celui de son amour, lui soutirant un nouveau gémissement, étouffé par un énième baiser. La chaleur de leurs corps augmentait de manière significative et l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus torride.

La bouche du plus âgé dévia des lèvres du plus jeune pour déposer des baisers papillons le long de sa mâchoire. Il s'occupa ensuite de l'oreille, qu'il savait sensible, la léchant intégralement, aspirant le lobe et le mordillant. Il embrassa amoureusement le cou à la peau dorée et descendit jusqu'aux tétons qu'il tortura de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Ichigo soupirait et gémissait de plus en plus, incapable de se retenir. Plus les préliminaires avançaient et plus il se sentait bouillir. Son excitation atteignait des sommets. Dieu que son homme savait le rendre fou. Fou de désir et fou d'amour. Tout simplement fou de lui et de tout ce qui faisait sa personne. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer de cet homme. Il lui appartenait à jamais.

Il ne s'aperçut de la disparition de son boxer que quand il sentit la bouche de Byakuya engloutir sa verge. Il poussa un cri de plaisir autant que de surprise. Ses hanches se mirent en mouvement, voulant accentuer le contact avec cet antre chaud et humide, si agréable autour de son membre.

Trop pris dans son plaisir, il ne sentit pas l'intrusion d'un premier doigt lubrifié, ne revenant à la réalité qu'à l'insertion d'un second appendice. Les deux compères s'écartaient l'un de l'autre, assouplissant délicatement les chairs autour d'eux. Un dernier comparse les rejoignit dans leur danse, faisant crier fortement le roux au moment où ils frappèrent sa prostate. Ils la caressèrent allègrement, le brun se délectant des gémissements érotiques que poussait son homme.

 **\- Bya, je t'en prie, ne me fais pas plus attendre. Aahh!**

 **\- J'arrive mon amour.**

Il retira ses doigts et plaça son membre durci devant l'entrée de son amant. Il poussa légèrement et pénétra lentement l'intimité qui lui était offerte. Un fois arrivé au bout, il patienta un instant, et dès qu'il sentit Ichigo se détendre, il entama un langoureux va et vient, recherchant le point sensible qui ferait hurler son prénom à son amant.

La tension subie dans le corps du jeune-homme lui fit savoir qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Tout en gardant le même angle, il accéléra ses coups de reins, allant toujours plus vite et plus profond, pour le plus grand bonheur de son partenaire.

Ils atteignirent l'apothéose ensemble, l'un se libérant sur son ventre, et l'autre à l'intérieur de cette chaleur accueillante qui était sienne depuis quatre longues années.

Ils restèrent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Le temps d'un instant de communion charnelle, ils avaient tout oublié, le monde qui les entourait, leurs problèmes et même la menace qui planait sur Kuroko.

Mais malheureusement, la réalité nous rattrape toujours plus vite qu'on ne le voudrait, et une fois la sensation de félicité envolée, le roux se rappela de ce qu'il avait voulu fuir le temps d'une étreinte passionnée.

* * *

De son côté, Kuroko se préparait à ce qu'il allait dire à son amant, et surtout comment il allait le dire.

 **\- C'est si grave que cela, Tetsuya?**

 **\- Je … oui. Et je ne sais pas comment commencer. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir cette discussion plus tard. Il est beaucoup trop tôt. Notre relation débute à peine.**

 **\- Quoi que tu me dises, cela ne changera en rien mes sentiments. Tu m'as captivé dès la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, dès le premier regard. Alors parle sans crainte.**

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard intense et sincère. Le plus jeune, quelque peu rassuré, commença son récit.

Il raconta comment, alors qu'il était en deuxième année de lycée, il avait rencontré ce garçon qui allait devenir son petit-ami. Il raconta leur rendez-vous, la façon de se comporter de ce jeune-homme qui avait un an de plus que lui. La façon qu'il avait d'être charmant, prévenant, l'entourant de toutes les attentions possibles. Il raconta comment il avait vécu une année de bonheur.

Ces mots serraient le cœur du noble. Non pas de jalousie, mais de peine, car il voyait bien les yeux céruléens dans lesquels se lisaient de la tristesse ainsi qu'une profonde douleur, malgré le fait que la période relatée eut été heureuse. Il sentait bien que la suite de l'histoire n'allait pas être toute rose.

Le bleuté continuait de parler, le regard dans le vague et le cœur douloureux. Il raconta la première crise de jalousie, alors qu'il n'avait fait que parler à un professeur, puis la seconde suite à une conversation avec Ichigo, puis la troisième, la quatrième et surtout la cinquième, celle où il s'était pris le premier coup. Une simple claque à laquelle il n'avait pas fait plus attention que cela. Il l'aimait, alors il avait pardonné. Ce n'était qu'une gifle après tout. Certes, cinq crises de jalousie en moins d'un mois, c'était beaucoup, mais il se disait que ce n'était qu'une preuve d'amour, même si Ichigo lui disait que ce n'était pas normal. Et encore, le roux, à ce moment, n'était pas au courant pour la baffe.

Quelques jours plus tard, une nouvelle scène éclatait. Le pauvre Kuroko avait raté son bus et était rentré avec une bonne demi-heure de retard. Ce ne fut pas une gifle, mais un coup de poing qui lui tomba dessus, suivi de plusieurs autres. Il en ressortit avec plusieurs hématomes sur le corps, mais aucun sur le visage ni sur les bras. En fait, il n'était marqué sur aucun endroit visible. Ce type savait où frapper.

Cela se reproduisit régulièrement, et à chaque fois, l'autre venait s'excuser en larmes, promettant de ne jamais recommencer, suppliant le bleuté de lui pardonner et Kuroko pardonnait. Il voulait croire qu'un jour il changerait, qu'un jour il tiendrait ses promesses.

Mais un jour, alors que les vacances d'été venaient de débuter, une dispute plus violente que les autres éclata. Kuroko devait rejoindre ses amis pour jouer au basket, mais son petit-ami en avait décidé autrement. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sans s'arrêter, si bien que la pauvre victime perdit connaissance.

Ce fut Ichigo qui le trouva. Inquiet du retard de son ami, d'ordinaire si ponctuel, il s'était décidé à aller jusqu'à chez lui. La porte n'étant pas verrouillée, il était entré. Horrifié par ce qu'il voyait, il ne put, dans un premier temps, ni bouger ni parler. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une minute ou deux qu'il retrouva ses moyens. Il appela les secours et la police et se précipita ensuite sur son ami, cherchant frénétiquement son pouls. Son cœur battait, faiblement mais il battait. Il n'osa pas le toucher d'avantage, préférant laisser les secours faire leur travail. Il fit un rapide tour de l'appartement qui était manifestement vide.

L'ambulance et la police arrivèrent en même temps. Pendant que les urgentistes s'occupaient de Tetsuya, il fit sa déposition aux agents de police. Un avis de recherche fut lancé contre l'auteur des coups, mais ce ne fut pas ça qui arrangea l'état du bleuté. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il avait été littéralement battu à mort. Plusieurs de ses côtes avaient été fracturées et l'une d'entre elle avaient perforé le poumon droit. Sa mâchoire aussi avait été brisée, ainsi que son bras gauche, sa cheville droite et son tibia gauche. Il avait fallu de longs mois pour qu'il s'en remette. Ce ne fut que grâce à Ichigo qu'il ne redoubla pas son année. Il lui avait fait des fiches résumant les cours qu'il ratait et avait tout organisé pour qu'il puisse au moins venir passer l'examen de fin d'année. Entre temps, il avait porté plainte et l'avis de recherche s'était transformé en mandat d'arrêt.

Ichigo avait été son plus solide soutien. Son ex avait été rapidement appréhendé et inculpé. Il avait été condamné à 10 ans de prison ferme pour coups et blessures et tentative d'homicide. Mais voilà qu'il était libéré alors qu'il n'avait effectué que la moitié de sa peine. Et en plus, il le recherchait activement.

 **\- Voilà, tu sais tout. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur pour ma vie et pour la tienne. Il pourrait s'en prendre à toi s'il découvre qu'on est ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne pourra pas s'en prendre à moi. Je suis toujours protégé par mes gardes du corps. Il ne m'approchera pas aussi facilement. Quant à toi, il ne te touchera pas non plus. Je te le promets. Je vais ordonner qu'un de mes agents de sécurité ne te quitte plus d'une semelle.**

 **\- Je … je ne sais pas si je serais très à l'aise si on me suit partout, comme ça.**

 **\- Mais moi, je ne serais pas rassuré si tu es seul. Je ne dis pas que tu es faible, mais il a failli te tuer une fois, et tu as dis toi-même qu'il pourrait devenir fou s'il savait que tu étais à nouveau en couple. Alors qui sait ce que ce type pourrait te faire.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Kuroko se laissa aller dans l'étreinte protectrice que lui offrait Akashi. Ses bras étaient chauds, forts et rassurants. Il s'y sentait bien. Il s'y sentait à sa place. Alors malgré l'angoisse qui lui enserrait le cœur, il décida de faire confiance à cet homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la bibliothèque pour aller rejoindre leurs chambres afin de récupérer leurs bagages. Il commençait à se faire tard et il était temps pour eux de rentrer en ville.

Durant le trajet, Akashi téléphona à un de ses hommes et lui ordonna de se rendre chez Kuroko. Il lui donna des instructions précises ainsi que l'adresse. Il lui expliqua rapidement le problème et lui ordonna de protéger le bleuté comme s'il s'agissait de lui-même.

Après deux heures de trajet, le millionnaire déposa l'étudiant devant son immeuble. Un homme en costume sombre l'y attendait. Il s'approcha de la voiture et s'inclina devant son patron.

 **\- Bonsoir, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Bonsoir Zero. Tetsuya, Je te présente Zero Kiryū. Il sera ton garde du corps à partir de maintenant et ce, 24h/24.**

 **\- Bonsoir, Kuroko-san.**

 **\- Bonsoir Kiryū-san. Je vous remercie de prendre soin de moi.**

 **\- Je vous en prie. C'est mon travail.**

 **\- Je t'appelle demain, Tetsuya. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.**

 **\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Seijūrō-kun.**

La voiture repartit et les deux hommes encore présents entrèrent dans l'immeuble.

Une fois entrés dans l'appartement, Kuroko indiqua à son garde du corps où se trouvait la cuisine, la salle de bain et la chambre d'amis où il pourrait s'installer. Il alla en premier prendre une douche. Il avait besoin de se détendre. Les événements de l'après-midi l'avaient pas mal secoué. Il en ressortit vêtu d'un simple pantalon de survêtement et d'un banal T-shirt. Il informa Kiryū que la douche était libre et alla s'installer sur le canapé.

Son portable vibra et il vit qu'il avait reçu un message de son amant.

 _\- J'ai passé un merveilleux week-end, Tetsuya. Il aurait vraiment été parfait si nous n'avions été que tous les deux._

 _\- Moi aussi j'ai passé un week-end formidable. Je te remercie._

 _\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler, mais j'ai lu l'intégralité de ta thèse. Tu as fait un travail plus que remarquable._

 _\- Tu me flattes. Ce n'est pas si incroyable que ça._

 _\- Si, je t'assures. J'ai hâte de te revoir._

 _\- Si tu le dis. Je pense que tu t'y connais plus que moi. J'ai aussi hâte de te revoir._

 _\- Je te souhaite une très bonne nuit, Tetsuya._

 _\- Je te souhaite également une très bonne nuit, Seijūrō-kun._

C'est un Kuroko souriant que Kiryū retrouva dans le salon. Quand il le vit, il se leva du sofa, souhaita une bonne nuit à son protecteur et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller se coucher. Le lendemain, une nouvelle semaine allait commencer et elle s'annonçait plus que fatigante.

Il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Il tourna dans son lit pendant un long moment. Il se demandait à quel point pouvait lui en vouloir son ex-copain et jusqu'au où il était prêt à aller pour accomplir sa vengeance. Il se demandait aussi s'il était encore amoureux lui. Si tel était le cas, il fallait s'attendre à encore plus de violence de sa part, surtout quand il découvrirait que Kuroko avait refait sa vie. Il avait beau faire confiance à Akashi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de mauvais souvenirs et de cauchemars en tous genres, tous impliquant son ex petit-ami.

* * *

*Terminé! Et posté dans les temps! Pas de retard cette semaine!

En ce qui concerne le côté judiciaire du chapitre, j'avoue que j'y suis allée un peu au pif. Je n'y connaîs pas grand-chose au système français, alors ne parlons pas du japonais!

Avez-vous relevé le petit clin d'œil à Vampire Knight?

Quant à l'ex de Kuroko, je n'ai eu qu'une seule supposition. Auriez-vous peur de vous lancer? Allez, dites-moi à qui vous pensez dans une petite review! Petit indice, il s'agit d'un personnage de Knb.

À la semaine prochaine.

Bises.


	8. Chapter 8

**RAR:**

 **ellie27:** Coucou, je te rassure, moi non plus, je ne voudrais, pour rien au monde, voir ce qu'Ichigo a vu. Pour Zero, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dès que j'utilise un garde du corps dans une fic, c'est lui qui me vient naturellement à l'esprit. Pour Yuki, ça peut peut-être s'arranger, si c'est pour te faire plaisir, elle peut devenir la secrétaire de l'empereur. Pour Kaname, je le vois mal travailler sous les ordres de quelqu'un, ce serait totalement OOC. Peut-être pour un autre crossover… Pour ce qui est de l'ex de Kuroko, n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit d'un UA, donc théoriquement, il pourrait s'agir de n'importe qui. En tout cas, il s'agit de quelqu'un que tu as cité dans ta review. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, sauf que je te remercie pour ta review.

 **Angel:** Je te remercie pour tes compliments ainsi que tes encouragements. Je suis ravie que le début de cette histoire t'ai plu. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Pour l'identité de l'ex, je te laisse lire le chapitre, tu auras ta réponse.

 **Yuiu:** Merci pour ta review. Comme je l'ai dit à ellie27, dès que j'utilise un garde du corps, c'est lui qui me vient naturellement. Pour Aomine, eh bien, je te dis juste de lire le chapitre, tu y trouveras la réponse. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit d'un UA, et que donc, les liens tissés dans l'histoire originale n'ont plus lieu d'être. Aomine n'est donc plus forcément ami avec Momoi, et Kuroko n'a pas forcément été au collège à Teikō. Enfin, tu comprends le principe.

 **Emelynn21:** Je te remercie pour ta review. Je suis vraiment désolé pour les passages que tu ne comprends pas, mais si ça peut te rassurer, comme il s'agit d'un UA, les personnages ne sont pas utilisés dans le même contexte que dans le manga. Si ça peut t'aider, Ichigo est roux et Byakuya a les cheveux noirs, est noble et est plus âgé qu'Ichigo. Je pense que ce sont les seules infos dont tu as besoin pour pouvoir comprendre les passages qui parlent d'eux. Merci aussi pour tes compliments et je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que la surprise sera bonne en ce qui concerne "l'ex".

 **Note de l'auteure:**

Voici le chapitre 8. il dévoilera une autre partie du mystère "ex de Kuroko".

Bonne lecture.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing principal:** Aka/Kuro (Knb)

 **Pairing secondaire:** Bya/Ichi (Bleach)

Toujours pas à moi, sniff.

* * *

 **C'EST TOI QUE J'ATTENDAIS.**

 **Chapitre 8.**

 **\- Dis, Tetsu, c'est qui c'type qui t'suit partout? Il fout les jetons.**

 **\- C'est Kiryū-san, le garde du corps que m'a assigné Seijūrō-kun.**

 **\- Ben dis-donc, il rigole pas. Il a vraiment peur pour toi, on dirait. Tu lui as raconté?**

 **\- Oui, mais seulement pour "lui". Déjà que je voulais attendre pour lui raconter cet épisode de ma vie, c'est pas pour lui déballer toute ma vie depuis ma naissance. J'ai déjà bien de la chance qu'il ne m'ait pas laissé tombé après ça. S'il vient à savoir le reste, je risque de ne plus jamais le revoir.**

 **\- Moi je crois que tu sous-estimes ses sentiments pour toi.**

 **\- Et moi je ne crois pas. On ne sort ensemble que depuis peu de temps. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire peur, ou pire, lui faire pitié.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à avoir peur, et encore moins pitié, crois-moi. En tout cas, d'après Byakuya.**

 **\- Hmm. Je préfère quand même rester prudent. J'ai appris que le bonheur était fragile.**

Ichigo ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Il savait bien à quoi faisait allusion son ami. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, et cela n'incluait pas seulement l'épisode avec son ex. Il était sans doute le seul à être au courant de toute l'histoire de la vie de son ami, puisqu'il était son confident depuis près de vingt ans. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il arrive à exorciser ses démons et qu'il accède enfin au vrai bonheur, celui qui n'est ni fragile ni éphémère, mais construit sur des bases solides avec la personne qui partagera sa vie entière.

Les deux étudiants se rendirent dans l'amphithéâtre où devait se dérouler leur premier cours et la matinée se déroula au rythme des changements de salles et de cours.

À la pause déjeuner, Kurosaki assista aux habituels échanges de messages de son ami avec Akashi, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres mais une lueur d'inquiétude dans le fond des yeux.

L'après-midi, ainsi que les trois jours suivant se déroulèrent sur le même schéma de routine, le garde du corps aux cheveux argentés collé aux basques du jeune-homme aux cheveux bleus. Bien-sûr, Ichigo Kurosaki ne manquait pas une occasion de se moquer gentiment de son meilleur ami, tout en étant conscient de l'indispensabilité d'une protection rapprochée.

Cependant, c'est complètement paniqué qu'il téléphona à Byakuya Kuchiki le vendredi matin. Le brun fut surpris et surtout inquiet de voir le nom de son amant s'afficher sur l'écran de son téléphone. Ce dernier ne l'appelait jamais quand il était au travail, surtout pendant ses heures de cours.

 **\- Ichigo? Il y a un problème?**

Sa voix ne trahissait aucunement l'angoisse qui l'étreignait, pourtant elle était belle et bien présente.

 **\- Pourrais-tu me donner le numéro d'Akashi?**

 **\- Ichi, calme-toi et dis-moi, pourquoi cherches-tu à le joindre?**

Il avait bien entendu la peur dans la voix de son petit-ami et se demandait ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état.

 **-Tetsu n'est pas en cours. Il ne répond pas au téléphone et son garde du corps est tout autant injoignable. Je suis vraiment très inquiet, Bya. Alors s'il y a la moindre petite chance pour qu'Akashi ait de ses nouvelles, je dois tenter le coup.**

 **\- Bien, je viens te chercher et nous l'appellerons ensemble.**

 **\- D'accord mais fais vite.**

Dix minutes plus tard, une berline noire s'arrêtait devant l'université et Ichigo grimpa rapidement à l'intérieur.

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement du plus vieux, ils appelèrent Akashi.

 **\- Akashi Seijūrō.**

 **\- Akashi-sama, Kuchiki Byakuya.**

 **\- Kuchiki-sama. Que puis-je pour vous.**

 **\- Vous rappelez-vous de mon ami, Kurosaki Ichigo, que je vous ai présenté lors de notre dîner d'affaires?**

 **\- Je m'en rappelle parfaitement bien. Le meilleur ami de Kuroko Tetsuya.**

 **\- C'est cela. Il est à mes côtés actuellement et désirerait vous parler.**

 **\- Ce sera avec plaisir.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, je vous le passe.**

 **\- Akashi-sama. Je suis désolé de vous appeler comme ça à l'improviste, mais auriez-vous des nouvelles de Tetsu, je veux dire Tetsuya?**

 **\- Pas depuis hier midi, mais je pense que vous deviez être avec lui, à ce moment, non?**

 **\- Si, bien-sûr. Nous déjeunons toujours ensemble quand on a cours. Dans ce cas, auriez-vous des nouvelles de Kiryū-san?**

 **\- J'avoue ne pas encore avoir essayer de le joindre aujourd'hui. Puis-je savoir le pourquoi de toutes ces questions?**

 **\- Tetsu n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui, et je n'arrive pas le joindre, et Kiryū-san, non plus. Je pensais que vous, peut-être, vous aviez eu de leurs nouvelles. Je vous avoue être très inquiet. Il m'a dit qu'il vous avait raconté, alors vous comprenez pourquoi je suis inquiet, n'est-ce pas?**

 **\- Évidemment. Si vous pouviez patienter un instant, je vais moi-même essayer de joindre Kiryū.**

 **\- Entendu, je ne quitte pas.**

Akashi ne le montrait pas, mais il était nerveux et inquiet. Le téléphone sonnait dans le vide. Le garde du corps ne répondait pas. Il renouvela l'appel deux fois. L'argenté finit par décrocher, la voix mal assurée.

 **\- Kiryu.**

 **\- Akashi. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a empêché de répondre au téléphone?**

 **\- Akashi-sama. J'étais inconscient.**

 **\- Comment cela, inconscient?**

 **\- Un gaz soporifique. Il a été introduit par l'interstice en dessous de la porte d'entrée, mais je ne sais pas encore par quel dispositif. Je ne suis réveillé que depuis peu de temps.**

 **\- Et comment va Tetsuya?**

L'homme regarda autour de lui tout en se levant. Il fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement mais ne trouva personne.

 **\- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne se soit fait kidnappé, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Les ravisseurs ont-ils laissé un indice quelconque, une lettre, quoi que ce soit d'utile?**

 **\- Non. Ils ont juste emmené Kuroko-san.**

 **\- Je vois. Rejoignez-moi à mon bureau le plus vite possible.**

 **\- Bien, Akashi-sama.**

Le rouge raccrocha et reprit la conversation téléphonique avec Ichigo.

 **\- Kurosaki-san?**

 **\- Oui! Je suis toujours là! Alors? Vous avez réussi à joindre Kiryū-san?**

 **\- Oui. Mais, malheureusement, il semblerait que Tetsuya se soit fait enlevé.**

 **\- Quoi! C'est lui, je suis sûr que c'est lui. Oh mon dieu! Que va-t-il lui faire!**

 **\- Calmez-vous, Kurosaki-san. Céder à la panique n'aidera en rien Tetsuya.**

 **\- Oui, vous avez raison. Mais que puis-je faire d'autre!**

 **\- Kuchiki-sama et vous-même allez venir me rejoindre ici, à mon bureau. Kiryū ne devrait pas tarder. Il pourra nous raconter plus en détail ce qu'il s'est passé. Ensuite, je donnerais mes ordres en conséquence et mes hommes partiront à la recherche de Tetsuya.**

 **\- Nous arrivons au plus vite, Akashi-sama.** Répondit la voix de Byakuya qui avait repris le téléphone des mains d'Ichigo, voyant que ce dernier perdait les pédales.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kuroko revenait doucement à lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la lumière faisant souffrir ses rétines. Il était allongé et ne reconnaissait absolument pas son environnement. Il essaya de se relever mais ses mains étaient entravées. Il était attaché, ses mains relevées au dessus de sa tête et reliées aux barreaux de la tête du lit. Ses pieds étaient également attachés de la même manière aux barreaux du pied du lit. Il ne pouvait pas du tout bouger.

Il commençait à sérieusement paniquer quand il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait. Ladite porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune-homme brun, plutôt grand, environ 1m80, à vue de nez, et au sourire sadique.

 **\- Bonjour Tetsuya.**

 **\- Makoto…**

Le prénom fut soufflé dans un murmure à peine audible. Une peur tenace s'installa dans ses entrailles.

 **\- Que me veux-tu? Pourquoi m'as-tu enlevé?**

 **\- Tout de suite les questions. Tu pourrais dire bonjour, quand même.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Comme tu voudras. Eh bien, pour répondre à tes questions, disons que je voulais te remercier pour ces cinq dernières années. Elles ont été véritablement délicieuses. Si si, je t'assure.**

La voix du brun était ironique au possible, mais elle se fit plus sincère bien que froide et sèche.

 **\- Et puis tu es à moi, pas à cet espèce de punk millionnaire.**

 **\- Je n'appartiens à personne. Je ne suis pas un objet, Makoto.**

 **\- Oh que si, tu m'appartiens, et je te le prouverais.**

 **\- La police a sûrement déjà été prévenue. On me retrouvera.**

 **\- Mais je ne fais rien de mal, pourtant. Je ne fais que récupérer ce qui est à moi et que l'on m'a outrageusement volé, profitant d'une absence … involontaire de ma part. Tu es à moi, Tetsuya, et rien qu'à moi. Soit tu es à mes côtés, soit tu meurs. C'est aussi simple que ça.**

Et sans laisser le temps au bleuté de répondre, il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Kuroko, qui avait fait bonne figure devant son ravisseur, se sentit faiblir et les larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues. Il savait que Hanamiya lui en voudrait, mais entre savoir quelque chose et le vivre, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. La peur ne le quittait plus et il se surprit à prier qu'on le retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il voulait tant avoir confiance en Ichigo, en Akashi et en tous ses amis. Même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur, il voulait vraiment croire en eux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde espoir, sinon, Makoto aurait gagné.

* * *

Ichigo et Byakuya venaient d'arriver au bureau d'Akashi. La secrétaire personnelle du rouge, Yuki Cross, les annonça et les fit entrer à la demande de son patron.

Les deux hommes n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Ce n'était pas le bureau d'un businessman qu'ils avaient devant eux mais une base stratégique, un véritable quartier général d'où partent les ordres de missions. Akashi avait déjà pris toutes les dispositions possibles pour pouvoir retrouver son amant.

 **\- Bonjour Kuchiki-sama, Kurosaki-san.**

 **\- Bonjour Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vous ne perdez pas de temps**. Murmura Byakuya.

 **\- Bien-sûr. La moindre minute de perdue est une minute où la vie de Tetsuya est en danger. Il est donc impératif de ne pas perdre la moindre seconde.**

Des techniciens essayaient de tracer le portable de Kuroko, des hommes de terrains étaient en train de se répartir différents secteurs, debout devant un carte de la ville, et étaient prêts à partir. Un "informaticien" s'était branché sur les caméras de surveillance de la municipalité. Ichigo n'était pas sûr que ce soit complètement légal de hacker le système public de surveillance, mais si ça pouvait les aider à retrouver son ami, alors il s'en foutait.

La secrétaire vint leur apporter du thé et du café, et le chef de l'équipe de terrain 1 vint lui poser un tas de questions, afin d'en apprendre le plus possible sur Makoto Hanamiya. Ichigo répondit à autant de questions qu'il le put et aussi précisément qu'il le put.

Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, les hommes partirent s'équiper et chaque équipe se rendit dans le secteur qui lui était attribué.

C'est à ce moment que Zero Kiryū entra dans le bureau de son patron, revenant enfin de sa consultation médicale, avant laquelle il avait dû raconter ce qu'il s'était passé au chef d'équipe.

 **\- Zero, qu'a dit le médecin?**

 **\- Il a dit que tout allait pour le mieux, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Bien. Allez vous reposer une heure ou deux dans la salle de repos et revenez nous aider ensuite.**

 **\- Je peux vous aider tout de suite, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Je connais les effets de ce genre de substances. Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter.**

 **\- Bien, Akashi-sama. Je vous vois plus tard.**

Sur ces mots, l'argenté quitta le bureau et se rendit en salle de repos.

Kuchiki, entre temps, avait contacter ses propres hommes pour qu'ils se joignent aux recherches. Certains avaient rejoint les équipes sur le terrain, d'autres étaient venus directement dans le bureau du rouge afin d'aider les techniciens. La vie de Hanamiya et celles de tous les membres de sa famille, proche ou éloignée, étaient passées au peigne fin, afin qu'aucun détail de leur échappe. Connaissant l'intelligence de ce type, il était certain qu'il ne se trouverait pas dans un endroit facile à trouver. Il ne fallait donc rien laisser au hasard.

Le portable d'Ichigo sonna, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

 **\- Allo?**

 **\- Ichigo, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai.**

 **\- Daiki? Tu veux bien te calmer et me dire de quoi tu parles.**

 **\- Satsu vient de m'appeler. Elle m'a dit qu'il était sorti de prison et qu'il cherchait Tetsu. Et là, comme par hasard, il est injoignable. Dis-moi qu'il ne l'a pas trouvé.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Ichi, dis quelque chose!**

 **\- Tetsu a été enlevé. Il y toutes les chances que ce soit lui. Akashi-sama et Byakuya ont tout mis en œuvre pour le retrouver et moi, j'aide comme je peux.**

 **\- C'est qui ça, Akashi?**

 **\- Le petit-ami de Tetsu.**

 **\- Oh. S'il est au courant… Je préfère même pas y penser. Il faut le retrouver le plus vite possible.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'on l'sait pas, pt'être! Tu crois que j'ai oublié dans quel état il était, y'a cinq ans! J'te rappelle quand même que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé dans son appart', presque mort!**

 **\- Ouais, c'est vrai. J'suis désolé. J'peux aider?**

 **\- Ben, si tu connais des endroits où il pourrait s'cacher et que moi j'connais pas, ouais.**

 **\- File-moi l'adresse. J'arrive avec une liste.**

 **\- Ok.**

Le roux donna l'adresse du bureau où il se trouvait à son ami et raccrocha. Ensuite, il expliqua aux deux hommes d'affaires que Daiki Aomine était en chemin et que c'était un ami très proche de Kuroko et qu'il avait pas mal côtoyé le couple, à l'époque. Ichigo, lui, n'avait jamais pu encadrer Hanamiya, et ne voyait Kuroko que quand il était sans son petit-ami.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, le métis arriva et commença tout de suite à donner les informations en sa possession. Elles furent immédiatement transmises aux équipes sur le terrain, afin de compléter celles d'Ichigo ainsi que celles réunies par leur propre soin.

Pour Ichigo et Aomine commença une attente insupportable. Alors que les deux hommes d'affaires consultaient sans cesse les informations que leur transmettaient leurs employés, eux n'étaient pas sollicités et n'avaient, par conséquent, rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre. Et comme bien souvent dans ces cas là, leurs pensées dérivèrent vers leur ami et les pires scénarios se mirent à se dérouler dans leurs cerveaux stressés et la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu le protéger s'insinua comme le pire des poisons.

Au bout de quatre heures à se torturer, le roux explosa.

 **\- Ah! J'en peux plus d'attendre sans rien faire. C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû mieux protéger Tetsu, surtout quand j'ai su qu'il était de retour. Alors la moindre des choses serait de m'activer pour le rechercher!**

 **\- Calme-toi, Ichi. Je suis navré de t'avoir laissé de côté, ainsi que Aomine-san. Venez donc vous joindre à nous. Après tout, vos avis seront sûrement très utiles. Vous êtes ceux qui les connaissaient le plus, après tout.**

 **\- Kuchiki-sama a raison. Nous étions tellement pris dans nos recherches que nous vous avons laissé seuls face à vos inquiétudes.**

Les deux jeunes-hommes rejoignirent leurs aînés et regardèrent les documents posés sur le bureau. Ils se sentirent plus utiles pour Kuroko et cela apaisa légèrement leurs craintes.

* * *

De son côté, le petit bleuté encaissait les coups. Son ravisseur était revenu le voir et l'entêtement qu'il avait en soutenant que jamais plus il ne l'aimerait et que jamais il ne lui appartiendrait avait fait pété les plombs au brun. Il se défoulait sur le pauvre étudiant qui ne pouvait que subir.

 **\- Alors comme ça, tu préfères l'autre vieux aux cheveux rouges! C'est parce-qu'il est friqué! Ou alors il est meilleur que moi au lit! Réponds-moi!**

 **\- Rien de tout ça. Je l'aime, tout simplement.**

 **\- Mais lui, jamais il ne pourra t'aimer plus que moi!**

 **\- Si. La preuve, il ne me frappe pas et ne me fait pas pleurer. Il ne m'empêche pas de voir mes amis, ni d'aller en cours.**

 **\- Justement, c'est parce-qu'il s'en fout de ta gueule! Tu peux partir, il s'en bat les couilles!**

 **\- Non, c'est parce-qu'il m'aime. Il veut que je sois heureux.**

Makoto frappa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce, tout en crachant quelques mots avant de passer le pas de la porte.

 **\- Alors prépare-toi à mourir. Je t'ai prévenu. Si tu ne peux pas être mien, alors tu ne seras à personne.**

La pauvre victime avait le visage tuméfié par les coups. Il avait mal aux bras, surtout le gauche qui devait probablement être cassé. Il avait mal aussi à d'autres endroits de son corps, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le point car il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

* Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues par l'identité de l'ex, mais que vous êtes plutôt surprises. Et l'arrivée d'Aomine? Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein? En tout cas, je reconnais que c'est un chapitre beaucoup moins fluffy que les autres. Alors, happy-end ou pas?

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite review!

À la semaine prochaine.

Bises.


	9. Chapter 9

**RAR:**

 **Yanahimei:** Bien-sûr, il était évident que Akashi soit le sauveur de son chéri! Et Aomine est son meilleur ami dans l'animé, alors difficile de l'écarter, même s'il s'agit d'un crossover. Et pour l'ex de Kuroko, il me fallait un méchant, mais Haizaki semblait bien trop évident et je voulais vous surprendre un minimum. Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le petit clin d'œil à VK. Et je te remercie pour tes félicitations. Pour le langage d'Akashi, il me paraissait évident qu'il ne pouvait pas parler comme le commun des mortels, pas avec le rang social qu'il a.

 **Emelynn21:** Je suis navrée que certains passages te soient parus un peu flous. Je vais essayer d'être plus vigilante à l'avenir. Je te remercie pour ta franchise et ton tact. C'est grâce à des lectrices comme toi que je peux espérer m'améliorer.

 **Guest (j'espère que tu te reconnaîtras):** Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé, mais je suis désolée que tu ais trouvé ça trop court.

 **Ellie27:** Toujours fidèle au poste, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Oui, Akashi est trop cool, mais il l'est toujours, non? Aomine, présence obligatoire, je l'adore! Moins qu'Akashi, mais quand même! Et non, il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à son Tetsu, enfin! Il me fallait un vrai méchant, et comme tout le monde pensait à Haizaki, il m'en fallait un autre, du coup Hanamiya était la personne idéale. Quant au fait de savoir s'il le retrouve, c'est sûr, je te rassure, mais s'ils vont le retrouver à temps et si ce sera un happy end, suspens! De toute façon, il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin, tu seras donc fixée relativement vite. (non, je ne suis pas sadique, je ne juste pas te spoiler!) On se reverra peut-être au procès, ou peut-être pas… hihihi.

 **Yuiu:** Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise avec Hanamiya. Après, est-ce qu'ils vont sauver Kuroko, y aura-t-il un happy end ou pas? Va savoir. Je ne suis pas une grande fan des death fic, cependant j'en ai quand même déjà écrit. Alors, je crois bien que le seul moyen de le savoir est de lire la fic jusqu'à la fin.

 **Angel:** Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et que tu ais été surprise par notre cher Makoto. Pour le happy end, je te dis comme aux autres, lis la suite et tu verras! Merci pour ton com.

 **Mystalis:** Contente que ça te plaise. Il ne me semblait pas avoir été particulièrement sadique pour la fin de chapitre. Si c'est ce que tu as ressentie, c'est que tu dois être vraiment à fond dans l'intrigue et ça me flatte beaucoup de savoir que j'ai réussi à te captiver autant. Je te livre la suite avec grand plaisir.

 **Note de l'auteure:**

Mon emploi du temps ne s'est toujours pas allégé. Mais je fais tout mon possible pour poster au plus vite, je vous le promets.

C'est la première fois que je dépasse les 8 chapitres, et encore, c'était plus 6 chapitres avec un prologue et un épilogue plutôt que 8 vrais chapitres. Je ne pensais pas que j'écrirais, un jour, une histoire aussi longue. Je vous remercie toutes (et peut-être tous, qui sait?) de me suivre encore et de me faire part de vos ressentis.

Je pense qu'il n'y aura plus qu'un ou deux (grand max) chapitres après celui-ci. Nous approchons donc de la fin!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre 9.

 **Rating:** M ( comme d'habitude!)

 **Pairing principal:** Aka/Kuro (Knb)

 **Pairing secondaire:** Bya/Ichi (Bleach)

Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire.

* * *

 **C'EST TOI QUE J'ATTENDAIS.**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **\- Akashi-sama, Kuchiki-sama, nous avons découvert que la grand-mère de Makoto Hanamiya avait eu un premier mari, Akutagawa Eiri. En fait, elle était veuve quand elle s'est mariée avec le grand-père Hanamiya.**

Les deux nobles ainsi que les deux étudiants fixaient leur interlocuteur d'un air interrogatif, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Ce fut Akashi qui le pria de poursuivre.

 **\- Et donc, en quoi cette information est-elle importante?**

 **\- Elle était la seule héritière, son premier mari n'ayant pas d'autre famille au moment de son décès. Il lui a légué un entrepôt sur les docks de Yokohama. À la mort de celle-ci, c'est son petit-fils qui en a hérité, à la place de son défunt père. Vu la difficulté pour trouver l'info et pour faire le lien entre cet homme et Hanamiya, je pense que ce doit être l'endroit où il retient Kuroko-san prisonnier.**

 **\- Oui, je pense aussi.**

L'homme aux cheveux rouges téléphona immédiatement à ses hommes de terrain et leur transmit les informations nécessaires. La moitié des équipes se mirent donc en route pour Yokohama pendant que l'autre moitié s'assurait que le ravisseur et sa victime n'étaient pas dans un autre endroit. Après tout, il aurait pu s'agir d'un leurre mis en place dans le but de leur faire perdre un temps précieux, qu'ils ne possédaient malheureusement pas.

Malgré la nervosité encore présente, une lueur d'espoir venait de naître pour les deux hommes d'affaires et les deux amis de Kuroko. L'espoir de revoir le bleuté en vie. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir dans quel état, et les deux plus jeunes craignaient le pire. Ils connaissaient le caractère psychotique et violent de Hanamiya. Mais ils voulaient se raccrocher à cette lueur d'espoir malgré le sentiment de culpabilité de ne pas avoir réussi, encore une fois, à protéger leur ami de ce dangereux malade.

Dans le but de parer à toutes éventualités, Akashi s'assura qu'un hélicoptère se tenait prêt à décoller afin de pouvoir les emmener à Yokohama au plus vite. Bien-sûr, les deux villes n'étaient pas très éloignées l'une de l'autre et il n'aurait fallut qu'à peine une quarantaine de minutes en voiture pour couvrir les 43 km du trajet depuis Tōkyō, mais en hélicoptère, ils y seraient en moins de dix minutes.

Les quatre hommes n'avaient plus grand-chose à faire à part attendre et cette attente devenait de plus en plus insoutenable de minute en minute. Ils étaient impatients d'avoir des nouvelles de la part des équipes parties pour la ville portuaire. Ils savaient pourtant qu'il leur fallait le temps de faire la route, puis de trouver le bon entrepôt, puis de pouvoir vérifier l'intérieur sans se faire remarquer, et dans l'éventualité d'être au bon endroit, de pouvoir y pénétrer discrètement afin d'arrêter le psychopathe et de pouvoir sauver la victime, puis appeler les secours tout en donnant les premiers soins.

Ils savaient tout ça, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder l'horloge toutes les trente secondes, se rendant compte, au final, que l'heure n'avait pas changé et qu'elle était la même que trente secondes auparavant.

Les deux nobles paraissaient plus calmes que les deux étudiants, mais il ne s'agissait là que d'une apparence. Akashi n'en pouvait plus de se sentir aussi impuissant face au danger que courait celui qu'il aimait et Kuchiki, bien qu'inquiet pour Kuroko, était également inquiet pour sa moitié qu'il voyait stressé au possible et plus pâle qu'un mort, se rongeant les ongles au sang.

Les deux plus jeunes essayaient de se rassurer mutuellement, mais rien n'y faisait. Ils ne savaient que trop bien de quoi était capable l'ex de leur ami. Ils revoyaient mentalement les images de ce qu'ils avaient vu quelques années plus tôt et cela les empêchait de se calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Autant dire que l'ambiance était électrique dans le bureau du rouge et que la tension était à son comble.

* * *

Pendant que les équipes d'Akashi étaient sur la route, Kuroko reprenait lentement conscience. La douleur fut la première chose qu'il ressentit. Une douleur fulgurante dans son bras gauche. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas bouger pour se soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu, étant toujours attaché aux barreaux du lit sur lequel il était. Sa mâchoire aussi lui faisait mal. En fait, il avait mal un peu partout. Le brun n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu cinq ans en arrière. Il se demanda si, cette fois-ci, Makoto réussirait à lui prendre la vie.

Il pensa alors à tous ses amis, surtout Ichigo qui était celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie à l'époque. Puis ses pensées se dirigèrent vers son petit-ami. Il revit son visage, son regard emprunt d'amour, ses gestes tendres alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour, dans la petite bibliothèque de la maison de campagne. Revivraient-ils des moments comme celui-là? En se posant cette question, une larme coula, puis une autre suivie d'un véritable torrent. Il venait à peine de retrouver l'amour. Il venait à peine de réussir à faire confiance à nouveau, à ouvrir son cœur. Il était enfin à nouveau heureux. Mais il ne devait pas être de ces gens qui avaient droit au bonheur, puisque la vie reprenait déjà ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Il pleura longtemps, en silence. Il ne sut pas combien de temps exactement, mais un long moment, c'était certain.

Alors que ses larmes coulaient encore, il entendit des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit.

 **\- Mais dis-moi, tu pleures Tetsuya!**

La voix était emprunte d'un sadisme certain et d'une satisfaction évidente.

 **\- Tu t'es enfin rendu compte de ton erreur? Tu t'es aperçu que c'est moi qu'il te faut, en fait. Et tu en pleures de joie!**

Le bleuté ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers son kidnappeur. Il lui répondit seulement d'une voix sans ton, sans vie.

 **\- Tu peux garder mon corps prisonnier, Makoto, mais pas mon esprit, ni même mon cœur. Ils ne t'appartiendront plus jamais.**

 **\- Je le sais bien, je plaisantais. Je n'ai pas oublié notre dernière conversation. Ne m'insulte pas en me prenant pour un imbécile. Aurais-tu oublié mon QI?**

 **\- Non.**

Le brun s'approcha du lit et s'allongea contre le corps meurtri de Kuroko. Il lui murmura, tout contre l'oreille.

 **\- Mais si je tue ton corps, ton cœur mourra, lui aussi. Et ton esprit sera brisé. Il ne t'aura pas non-plus. Je t'ai prévenu, Tetsuya.**

Il se releva légèrement et entraîna le plus petit dans un baiser forcé qui lui donna la nausée. Il essaya bien de se débattre comme il put, mais il était bien attaché et l'autre lui tenait fermement le menton. Satisfait, ce dernier quitta le lit et partit, laissant le plus jeune seul avec sa détresse.

* * *

Les équipes de terrain étaient enfin arrivées à Yokohama et avaient rejoint les docks sans le moindre problème. Les hommes étaient en train de rechercher le bon entrepôt et avaient déjà prévenu leur patron qu'ils étaient sur place.

Quand ils eurent trouvé le bon bâtiment et qu'ils eurent vérifié la présence des deux hommes recherchés, le chef d'équipe envoya un message à son employeur pour le prévenir.

Akashi fut satisfait et surtout soulagé. Ils avaient enfin retrouvé Tetsuya.

 **\- Mes hommes viennent de me prévenir qu'ils avaient localisé Tetsuya dans l'entrepôt de Yokohama. Ils sont en train de sécuriser les lieux afin de pouvoir y entrer et le sauver.**

Les trois autres, surtout Ichigo, soupirèrent de soulagement. C'était déjà un pas dans la bonne direction.

 **\- Akashi-sama, l'hélicoptère vous attend, il est prêt à décoller quand vous le souhaiterez. Et une suite vous a été réservée à l'hôtel habituel.**

 **\- Merci Yuki.**

Yuki Cross, la secrétaire personnelle d'Akashi s'inclina et quitta le bureau.

 **\- Suivez-moi.**

Sur ces mots, le rouge se dirigea vers un ascenseur privé et les trois autres le suivirent. Ils montèrent jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble où l'hélicoptère les attendait. Ils grimpèrent à bord du véhicule et se laissèrent transporter jusqu'à la ville où était séquestré Kuroko. Les dix minutes de trajet passèrent vite pour les quatre hommes plongés dans leurs pensées. Après le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé Kuroko, la peur de ne pas savoir dans quel état il serait les saisit aux tripes. Une peur indicible et vicieuse qui ne voulait plus les lâcher.

* * *

Kuroko, ne pleurait plus. Il avait accepté le fait de ne plus être maître de son destin. Il s'y était résigné. Non pas qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir de vivre ni même de revoir Seijūrō, juste qu'il avait accepté le fait que cela ne dépendait pas de lui. Il était, en quelque sorte, fataliste. Non, ce n'était pas dans son caractère, mais pouvait-on lui reprocher de ne pas réagir de manière rationnelle dans une telle situation? Il avait été enlevé, blessé aussi bien physiquement que moralement, et menacé de mort par quelqu'un d'on ne plus sérieux. Il y avait de quoi vous chambouler un cerveau.

C'est donc avec un regard sans expression qu'il vit revenir son bourreau. De nouveau, ce dernier s'allongea à ses côtés. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa de force. Une fois le baiser terminé, il enfoui son visage dans le cou du bleuté, emplissant ses narines de son odeur de vanille qu'il avait toujours adoré. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille qu'il lécha, lui arrachant un frisson de dégoût, avant de lui parler, à peine plus qu'un murmure.

 **\- Je sais que tu l'aimes et que c'est réciproque. J'ai bien compris que tu ne me reviendrais jamais. Pourtant, si tu savais à quel point je crève d'amour pour toi.**

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, Kuroko ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de son abdomen. Hanamiya lui avait enfoncé un couteau dans le ventre. La lame mesurait au moins vingt bons centimètres et il l'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. L'étudiant en informatique ouvrit les yeux et la bouche en grand pourtant, il fut incapable de sortir le moindre son. Les ténèbres envahirent rapidement sa vision et il sombra instantanément dans l'inconscience.

Il n'entendit donc pas la porte se faire défoncer. Il n'entendit pas non plus les hommes qui mirent en joue Makoto en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger et de mettre ses mains en évidence derrière sa tête. Il n'entendit pas non plus le chef d'équipe téléphoner à Akashi pour le prévenir que le suspect avait été appréhendé et qu'ils attendaient les secours ainsi que les forces de police. Il n'entendit pas les hommes qui l'appelaient par son nom.

Il ne sentit pas les mains qui lui enlevaient ses liens ainsi que le couteau ni celles qui compressaient sa blessure. Il ne sentit pas les ambulanciers lui poser toutes sortes de perfusions ou même utiliser le défibrillateur sur lui.

Non, il n'entendit ni ne sentit rien de tout ça.

* * *

Akashi, Kuchiki, Ichigo et Aomine étaient arrivés à Yokohama. Ils étaient dans la suite réservée par la secrétaire du rouge dans l'hôtel le plus luxueux de la ville. Cependant aucun des quatre ne prêtait attention au luxe environnant. Ils étaient tous dans l'attente d'un appel du chef des opérations. L'attente devenait de plus en plus insupportable et ils avaient les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Quand le portable du jeune chef d'entreprise sonna, ils sursautèrent tous. Le propriétaire du téléphone décrocha fébrilement.

 **\- Akashi Seijūrō.**

 **\- Nous avons pénétré à l'intérieur du bâtiment et nous avons appréhendé l'individu recherché, Akashi-sama. Nous l'avons menotté et nous attendons l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre.**

 **\- Bien. Qu'en est-il de Kuroko-san?**

 **\- Eh bien …**

 **\- Eh bien quoi!** S'impatienta Akashi.

 **\- Nous avons trouvé le suspect en contact avec Kuroko-san. Ce dernier avait un couteau de boucher enfoncé dans l'abdomen, de plus son bras gauche semble fracturé. Il présente également de nombreuses contusions sur tout le corps. Nous avons donné les premiers soins et nous attendons les secours que j'entends arriver. Son état est très préoccupant. Je pense pouvoir dire que son pronostique vital est engagé, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Akashi-sama?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Akashi-sama, vous êtes toujours là?**

 **\- Oui. Nous vous rejoignons à l'hôpital.**

 **\- Bien, Akashi-sama.**

Le jeune noble raccrocha, le teint livide et la peur lui enserrant le cœur. Lui qui n'avait jamais crû en l'amour, venait de le trouver en la personne de cet étudiant à la chevelure turquoise et aux yeux céruléens, le tout donnant un ensemble magnifique. Son caractère timide, sa naïveté teinté de cette maturité rare chez un jeune-homme de son âge. Sa fougue lorsqu'il parlait de sa passion. Il allait le perdre, comme ça? Avant même d'avoir pu profiter de la douceur et de la joie de vivre à ses côtés?

 **\- Akashi-sama? Qu'a dit le chef d'équipe?** Demanda Kuchiki.

\- …

 **\- Akashi-sama, comment va Tetsu?** Interrogea Ichigo, anxieux au possible.

\- …

 **\- Mais vous allez répondre, bordel!** Hurla Aomine, dont les nerfs étaient en train de lâcher.

 **\- Ils ont arrêté Hanamiya et sont sur le point de le remettre aux autorités. Tetsuya va être emmené aux urgences de l'hôpital de la ville. Nous devons aller le rejoindre au plus vite.** Répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

 **\- Mais il a quoi, Tetsu?** Hurla une fois de plus Aomine, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

 **\- Hanamiya l'a roué de coups, lui a fracturé le bras gauche et a eu le temps de lui planter un couteau de boucher dans le ventre. Son état est plus que critique. Nous en saurons plus à l'hôpital.**

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et ne s'attarda pas sur les réactions de ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de sa suite.

Hébétés, les autres eurent quelques instants de flottement avant de le suivre et de le rattraper en courant. Ils le rejoignirent de justesse alors que l'ascenseur s'apprêtait à fermer ses portes.

Ichigo explosa à son tour.

 **\- Non mais ça va pas de nous lâcher ça comme ça et de partir sans prévenir!**

Mais le millionnaire n'eut aucune réaction. Il n'entendait même pas ce qu'on lui disait. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le turquoise.

Byakuya réussit à calmer les deux plus jeunes en leur expliquant que le rouge n'était pas dans son état normal et que lui aussi était sûrement très inquiet pour Kuroko, peut-être même plus qu'eux-même.

Une fois arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture d'Akashi et se laissèrent conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital où était soigné le turquoise. Le trajet leur parut interminable alors qu'il n'avait duré que quelques minutes.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se diriger vers l'accueil que l'homme responsable de l'équipe qui avait sauvé Tetsuya vint à leur rencontre.

 **\- Bonjour, Akashi-sama.**

 **\- Kat** ** **ō**.**

Son employeur ne disant plus rien et ayant l'air d'attendre, l'homme comprit qu'il devait faire son rapport. Enfin, surtout dire ce qu'il savait sur l'état de santé de la personne qu'il avait secourue.

 **\- Les secours sont arrivés de suite après que je vous ai appelé. Ils ont commencé par juguler l'hémorragie, puis ont posé une minerve autour du cou de Kuroko-san. Ensuite, ils ont posé une attelle sur son bras gauche. C'est à ce moment que son cœur a lâché et qu'ils ont dû le réanimer en utilisant un défibrillateur. Son cœur est reparti. Ayant réussi à le stabiliser, ils l'ont tout de suite transporté jusqu'ici. J'ai suivi l'ambulance, sachant que vous voudriez avoir mon rapport. En ce moment, Kuroko-san est au bloc opératoire. Aucun membre du personnel hospitalier n'est encore venu donner de nouvelles sur l'avancée de l'opération ni même sur l'état de Kuroko-san.**

 **\- Bien, merci Kat** ** **ō**. Vous pouvez disposer.**

Ledit Katō salua respectueusement son patron et quitta les lieux, suivi des ses hommes.

Une infirmière indiqua aux quatre hommes où se situait la salle d'attente et ils s'y rendirent. Une autre attente commençait pour eux, tout aussi anxiogène, la peur de perdre le bleuté toujours présente au plus profond de leurs entrailles.

* * *

Tout était blanc autour de lui et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit. Il se demandait d'ailleurs où il pouvait bien être. Il pivota sur lui-même à 360° mais ne reconnut absolument rien. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à reconnaître. Il n'y avait que du blanc à perte de vue.

 **\- Bonjour, Tetsuya.**

Le jeune-homme se retourna brusquement, reconnaissant la voix qui s'était adressée à lui.

 **\- Grand-mère.**

Ému aux larmes, il se précipita vers la vieille dame et la prit affectueusement dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils mirent fin à leur étreinte.

 **\- Si tu es là, ça veut dire que je suis mort?**

 **\- Oui et non.**

 **\- Ça veut dire quoi? Je ne comprends pas.**

En effet, l'étudiant semblait complètement perdu et regardait son aïeule les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

 **\- Que fais-tu là? Et où sommes-nous?**

 **\- Tu es cliniquement mort, Tetsuya. Ici, nous sommes dans, comment dire, un endroit de transition. Une sorte de salle d'attente où se prennent certaines décisions.**

 **\- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Enfin, si. Je comprends plus ou moins ce qu'est cet endroit. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es là et si je suis mort ou pas.**

 **\- Tetsuya, te souviens-tu de ce qui t'est arrivé?**

 **\- Oui. Makoto m'a enlevé et m'a battu. Il m'a poignardé aussi. Il voulait me récupérer et était dans une rage folle que je lui préfère Seijūrō-kun. Mais j'avoue qu'après avoir senti la lame s'enfoncer en moi, je ne me rappelle plus de rien.**

 **\- Tu te rappelles de l'essentiel. Et puis tu es tombé dans le comas. Il est donc normal que tu ne te souviennes de rien à partir de ce moment.**

 **\- Je suis ravi de te revoir, grand-mère, mais tout ça, ça ne répond pas à mes questions.**

 **\- J'y viens. Ne t'impatiente pas. Nous avons tout notre temps. Vois-tu, cet endroit est intemporel.**

Le pauvre Kuroko était de plus en plus largué, mais il avait bien compris que son ancêtre irait au rythme qu'elle avait décidé et que, donc, la brusquer ne servirait à rien.

 **\- Vois-tu, mon chéri, tu en as pas mal bavé quand cet homme t'a fait du mal la première fois. Tu as bien failli ne pas t'en sortir, et tu n'aurais pas eu le choix. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne serais même pas passé par cette salle.**

Ah! parce-qu'il s'agissait d'une salle? Il ne voyait pourtant ni murs, ni portes. Rien qui aurait pu indiquer qu'ils étaient dans une "salle". Il décida cependant de garder ses remarques pour lui. Il voulait entendre ce que la vieille dame avait à dire et préféra donc ne pas l'interrompre.

 **\- Mais finalement, tu as survécu, physiquement du moins. Le côté psychologique, c'est une autre histoire. Il t'a fallu près de cinq années avant de pouvoir faire confiance à nouveau et retomber amoureux. Tu commençais à aller mieux et voilà que cet affreux bonhomme repointe le bout de son nez et recommence ses odieux agissements. Il serait compréhensible que tu en ais marre et que tu veuilles abandonner. Cela fait deux fois qu'il te fait lutter pour ta vie.**

Son petit-fils la regardait avec un air ahuri. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Ou plutôt, il avait peur d'avoir compris.

 **\- Vois-tu, mon petit Tetsuya, si je suis là, c'est pour te donner le choix. Si tu es fatigué de te battre, fatigué d'être toujours sur tes gardes et surtout fatigué de cette vie, eh bien tu as le droit de te reposer. Pour cela, il te suffit juste de me suivre. Nous serons à nouveau réunis, toi et moi, et tu pourras faire connaissance avec tes parents et ton grand-père qui ont toujours veillé sur toi, tout comme moi.**

Elle afficha alors un sourire bienveillant avant de poursuivre son monologue.

 **\- Par contre, si tu es décidé à vivre, à continuer à te battre, si tu penses que ce … comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà? Ah oui, Seijūrō-kun. Si tu penses qu'il vaut la peine que tu vives pour lui, alors je m'en irais et nous nous retrouverons plus tard. Tout ce dont je t'ai parler plus tôt arrivera un jour ou l'autre. Tôt ou tard, nous serons de nouveau ensemble. Tu sais à quel point je suis patiente. Tu ne dois pas prendre tout cela en compte. Tu ne dois considérer que ton envie de vivre ou bien celle de te reposer. Pose-toi juste la bonne question. Ais-je envie de vivre, ou bien suis-je fatigué de tout cela?**

Le pauvre bleuté ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le moment. Il resta silencieux quelques instants.

 **\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Je me sens complètement perdu.**

 **\- Mais je t'en prie, Tetsuya. Prends tout ton temps. Je te l'ai dit. Cet endroit est intemporel.**

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il repensa à tous ses amis. Ichigo, Aomine, Kise, Satsuki. Il repensa aussi à tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers Akashi. Comment il l'avait mis en confiance, comment il l'avait séduit, comment il l'avait embrassé, comment il lui avait fait l'amour. Il en était incontestablement et irrémédiablement amoureux. Puis il repensa à Makoto. Lui aussi avait été un petit-ami en or. Du moins, durant la première année de leur relation. Il se remémora alors toutes les fois où il avait subi sa jalousie et sa violence. Comment il avait fini à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort et les efforts qu'il avait dû fournir pour s'en sortir. Tout ce temps passé alité, puis tout ce temps passé en rééducation. Toutes les fois où il avait pleuré de désespoir, où il avait eu envie de tout abandonner. Si ses amis n'avaient pas été là pour le soutenir, c'est sûrement ce qu'il aurait fait. Voulait-il vraiment revivre tout ça? En aurait-il seulement le courage? Il ne le savait pas.

* * *

Le chirurgien se dirigea vers la salle d'attente et alla parler aux proches du patient qu'il venait d'opérer.

 **\- Vous êtes les proches de Kuroko-san?** Demanda-t-il tout de même.

 **\- Oui!** Répondirent dans un cri Ichigo et Aomine.

 **\- Je suis le docteur Midorima. Je suis le chirurgien qui a opéré votre ami. L'opération s'est bien passée. Du moins, aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait.**

 **\- Ça veut dire quoi ça? Il va s'en sortir ou pas?** s'impatienta Ichigo.

 **\- Calme-toi, Ichi. Il ne sert à rien d'agresser le médecin qui a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour ton ami.** Lui murmura Byakuya, posant sa main sur son épaule.

Le roux en convint et tenta de se calmer. Ce fut alors Akashi qui prit la parole.

 **\- Il a raison. Pourriez-vous être plus clair dans vos propos, je vous prie?**

 **\- Eh bien, la blessure occasionnée par le couteau était plus que sérieuse. Réparer les dégâts a été long et fastidieux. Son cœur s'est arrêté deux fois pendant l'intervention. Heureusement, nous avons réussi à le faire repartir assez vite à chaque fois. Il ne devrait donc pas garder de séquelles cérébrales. Cependant, si vous ajoutez la gravité de la blessure à la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu, vous comprendrez que sa vie n'est pas encore hors de danger. Les prochaines 48h seront décisives. S'il tient jusque là, nous pourrons le considérer comme sauvé. D'ici là, nous devons rester prudents.**

 **\- On peut le voir?** Questionna Ichigo

 **\- Malheureusement non. Il est en réanimation et seule la famille a le droit aux visites. Je suis navré.**

 **\- Mais il a plus de famille!** Rétorqua Aomine. **Ça veut dire qu'à cause d'un règlement à la con, il aura droit à aucune visite!**

 **\- Toute sa famille est morte.** Ajouta Ichigo. **Ses parents quand il était encore bébé, son grand-père avant sa naissance et sa grand-mère il y a quelques années. Et il n'a ni frère ni sœur. Il n'a plus que nous.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, je veux bien faire une exception, mais pour un seul d'entre vous.**

Les quatre hommes ne se concertèrent même pas. Ichigo parla avant tout le monde sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune objection.

 **\- Akashi-sama, c'est à vous d'y aller. C'est grâce à vous qu'il a retrouvé le sourire et sa joie de vivre. Et c'est grâce à vous si on l'a retrouvé. Et puis, il vous aime et vous l'aimez. Si c'était Byakuya, je voudrais que ce soit moi qui aille le voir, et je suis sûr qu'il en est de même pour lui. Et je suis sûr aussi que Daiki est d'accord avec ça.**

Aomine acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Le rouge les remercia et suivit le médecin dans le dédale de couloirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une large vitre donnant vue sur une chambre où l'on pouvait voir Kuroko allongé sur un lit et relié à tout un tas de machines. Un respirateur, un électrocardiographe, des perfusions et d'autres choses que le millionnaire ne reconnut pas, trop absorbé dans la contemplation de son amant.

 **\- Je suis navré, mais je ne peux laisser entrer personne à part le personnel médical. Vous ne pourrez le voir qu'à travers cette fenêtre.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous remercie déjà pour votre geste. Vous n'étiez en rien obligé à me laisser entrer dans le service.**

 **\- Je vous en prie. Vous saurez retrouver votre chemin?**

 **\- Oui, je vous remercie.**

Le médecin tourna alors les talons et retourna à son travail. Akashi resta quelques minutes à regarder l'homme qu'il aimait puis partit à son tour.

Il rejoignit les trois autres et ils retournèrent dans leur suite. Ils pressentaient tous que les deux prochains jours s'annonçaient comme extrêmement, horriblement longs.

* * *

* Voilà! Chapitre terminé! Il m'en aura donné du fil à retordre!

Oui, je sais, vu la fin, vous allez me traiter de sadique! Mais avouez quand même que ça ne m'arrive pas si souvent que ça, quand même! Et puis, dites-vous qu'on approche de la fin, alors si je fais des chapitres plus longs, ça finira plus vite, trop vite même pour certaines! Il ne doit pas rester plus d'un ou deux chapitres, alors patience!

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Bises.


	10. Chapter 10

**RAR:**

 **ellie27:** Tu es la première review pour ce chapitre. MERCI! Je suis désolée de t'avoir faite pleurer. Tu as raison, Hanamiya mérite une lourde sanction. J'espère que tu la jugeras suffisante. La mamie n'essaie pas d'influencer Kuroko. Elle lui expose seulement ses options et lui explique qu'il doit faire son choix en son âme et conscience, et qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, une fois la décision prise. Et comme je le dis en note de fin de texte, je reconnais avoir été sadique sur cette fin de chapitre. Mais pour me faire pardonner, c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit, toutes fic à chap confondues et le quatrième texte le plus long toutes histoires confondues, en y incluant les OS. Alors je reconnais le sadisme (qui est quand même occasionnel!) mais je suis fière d'avoir écrit un texte aussi long pour une histoire aussi longue. Et sur du Aka/Kuro! Je veux Akashi! Bon, je m'emporte, là. Pour être plus sérieuse, je ne répondrais à tes questions qu'en te conseillant de lire la suite de l'histoire, comme le chapitre 10, par exemple.

 **Yuiu:** Je t'avoue qu'au moment où j'ai reçu ta review, je n'avais pas encore décidé si notre pauvre Tetsuya survivrait ou pas. Je te laisse donc le découvrir en lisant ce chapitre.

 **Guest (?):** Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé mon histoire et aussi que tu sois triste que la fin approche. C'est la preuve que tu as vraiment apprécié. Mais tu sais, faire une fic de dix chapitres (ou plus) est un véritable exploit pour moi!

 **Yuki-chan:** Tout d'abord, félicitations pour avoir deviné que l'ex de Kuroko était Hanamiya. Ensuite, je suis contente que le petit clin d'œil à VK t'ai plu. Moi aussi, je trouve que Ichi, Bya, Kuroko, Akashi et Zero sont trop beaux! Par contre, je suis contente de t'avoir surprise avec l'intervention d'Aomine. Pour la suite, je te laisse le découvrir en lisant la suite de l'histoire. (Je sais que ta review était pour le chapitre 8, mais quand je l'ai reçue, le chapitre 9 était déjà posté depuis un petit moment, je te réponds donc maintenant, sur le chapitre 10.)

 **Note de l'auteure:**

Nous approchons de la fin. Le prochain chapitre sera soit le dernier, soit l'avant dernier.

Merci de me lire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing principal:** Aka/Kuro (Knb)

 **Pairing secondaire:** Bya/Ichi ( Bleach)

Je pleure, je pleure mais les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais à Tadatoshi Fujimaki et à Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **C'EST TOI QUE J'ATTENDAIS**

 **Chapitre 10**

La nuit enveloppait cette chambre dont les rideaux avaient été mal tirés. La lune infiltrait ses rayons à travers les interstices des tentures. Ichigo se réveilla lentement, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les ouvrir. Il tourna les yeux vers le réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Ce dernier indiquait 3h27. Il était encore fatigué, mais il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne dormait que trois ou quatre heures par nuit. Les cernes envahissaient son visage, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire et refusait d'avoir recours à la médication.

Byakuya s'inquiétait énormément pour lui. Il se demandait combien de temps encore son amant pourrait tenir en supportant un tel état de fatigue. Il ressemblait plus à un zombi qu'à un être humain. Il savait que le rouquin allait chaque jour à l'hôpital dans l'espoir de voir son ami se réveiller, et qu'il en revenait chaque soir un peu plus déprimé de l'avoir quitté encore endormi.

Kuroko avait passé le fameux cap des 48h, mais ne s'était pas pour autant réveillé. Le médecin qui le suivait leur avait assuré qu'il était sorti d'affaires, et que sa vie n'était plus en danger. Il avait également affirmé que, étant donné la gravité des blessures, il était normal que son corps ait besoin de temps et que son comas risquait de durer encore un peu. Seulement, aucun des proches du bleuté ne pensait qu'il serait encore inconscient deux semaines après les faits.

 **\- Tu es déjà réveillé, Ichi?**

La voix grave et profonde du brun s'était élevée dans le silence, surprenant le plus jeune.

 **\- Je suis navré, Bya. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Viens plutôt par ici.**

Le noble avait ouvert ses bras afin d'inciter le roux à venir s'y blottir. Il savait qu'il était impuissant face à la détresse de son amant et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le rassurer encore et encore, tout en espérant que le petit bleuté se réveille au plus vite.

* * *

Aomine tournait et retournait dans son lit. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il espérait tellement que son ami sorte du comas que cela avait perturbé son cycle de sommeil. Il se rappelait sans cesse l'appel de Satsuki qui lui annonçait la libération de Hanamiya et le fait qu'il recherchait activement Kuroko. Il se rappelait l'annonce de son kidnapping et l'attente dans le bureau d'Akashi. Il se rappelait aussi l'envol en hélicoptère pour Kyōto quand ils avaient tous su que Tetsu avait été retrouvé et surtout, il se rappelait la venue du chirurgien dans la salle d'attente.

Chaque mot, chaque intonation de voix, chaque pause dans le discours étaient gravés dans sa mémoire, comme la scène d'un film gravée sur un DVD. Et cette scène se rejouait en boucle dans sa tête, l'empêchant de dormir depuis deux longues semaines.

Il savait de quoi était capable le brun. Il était même le mieux placé pour le savoir. Il avait été le plus proche du couple à cette époque. Le seul qui avait refusé de réduire le nombre de ses visites à cause de ce taré. Et pourtant, cela faisait deux fois qu'il échouait à protéger son ami. Il s'en voulait tellement que les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il arrivait à avoir étaient peuplées de cauchemars où le bleuté lui reprochait de l'avoir laissé tomber. Il savait que jamais il ne ferait cela, que jamais le plus petit ne lui ferait le moindre reproche, mais dans son subconscient, sa culpabilité l'emportait.

* * *

Akashi était dans son bureau. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, mais le travail l'aidait à ne pas trop penser. Il se noyait dans son travail pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Ses employés osaient à peine lui adresser la parole. Il était d'une humeur exécrable depuis l'enlèvement de son amant et c'était encore pire depuis qu'on l'avait retrouvé au bord de la mort et qu'il avait sombré dans un comas profond dont il n'était toujours pas réveillé.

Tous avaient relevé les cernes qui lui soulignaient les yeux ainsi que son teint pâle et tous savaient pourquoi il avait une si mauvaise mine. Mais tout le monde faisait comme si de rien n'était. Leur patron n'était pas du genre à accepter le moindre geste de pitié ni même la moindre marque de compassion.

Il était en pleine réunion avec ses cadres quand sa secrétaire personnelle vint le prévenir d'un appel urgent.

 **\- Yuki, nous sommes en plein milieu d'une réunion, j'espère que c'est important.**

 **\- Oui, Akashi-sama. Il s'agit d'un appel de Midorima-sensei.**

 **\- Bien. Je le prends. Messieurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser un petit instant.**

Les cadres acquiescèrent en silence et se contentèrent d'attendre le retour de leur supérieur.

 **\- Messieurs, la réunion est ajournée. Nous la reprendrons ultérieurement. Ma secrétaire vous fera parvenir la date et l'horaire quand ils auront été fixés.**

Ce fut sur ces mots que le chef d'entreprise quitta précipitamment la salle de réunion ainsi que l'immeuble. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que lui avait dit le médecin. Il fallait qu'il le voit de ses propres yeux. Il prévint au plus vite son chauffeur et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il faisait route pour l'hôpital. Malgré son calme apparent, son cœur battait à une allure folle.

* * *

Ichigo était en cours lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer. Il regarda discrètement le message qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était un message de Byakuya. Il fronça les sourcils. Que lui voulait-il? Il savait pourtant bien qu'il était en cours à cette heure-ci! À le lecture du message, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il se leva brusquement.

 **\- Monsieur Kurosaki, quelque chose dans mon cours vous déplairait-il?**

 **\- Non, monsieur. C'est juste que je ne me sens pas très bien.**

Il était vrai que son visage avait pâli d'un coup et que, de toute façon, il avait une sale tête depuis 15 jours. Son excuse était donc plus que crédible.

 **\- C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. Allez donc à l'infirmerie.**

 **\- Merci monsieur.**

Le jeune roux ramassa rapidement ses affaires et quitta l'amphithéâtre. Une fois à l'extérieur, il envoya un message à Aomine et rejoignit la voiture de luxe qu'il avait repérée dès sa sortie du campus.

Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, le véhicule s'inséra dans la circulation et se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

* * *

 **\- Aomine, c'est pas ton portable qui sonne?**

 **\- Hein? Ah ouais.**

Le métis vérifia ses messages et vit qu'il en avait reçu un de Kurosaki. Il lui demandait de venir le rejoindre de toute urgence à l'hôpital.

Il se leva d'un bond et laissa ses amis sans un mot. Son cours avait été annulé et il était donc en train de flâner avec des camarades de classe.

Il courut plus qu'il ne marcha pour se rendre jusqu'à sa destination. Il était visiblement arrivé quelque chose à Kuroko et ça avait l'air super important. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites et son cœur battre plus rapidement. Il était très nerveux et maudissait le roux de ne pas avoir été plus explicite. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer et si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

* * *

Le personnel médical s'agitait autour du lit du turquoise. Les constantes étaient vérifiées une par une, des perfusions étaient enlevées, d'autres étaient posées, des piqûres étaient faites et des examens de routines étaient pratiqués.

Chacun faisait son travail de façon méthodique. L'habitude se lisait dans chaque geste effectué. Une fois le ballet bien rodé terminé, tout le monde quitta la pièce, mis à part le médecin.

 **\- Bien, Kuroko-san. Vos constantes sont bonnes et les examens de reflex que je vous ai fait passer indiquent que vous n'avez aucune séquelles cérébrales.**

 **\- Combien de temps …**

 **\- Cela fait deux semaines que vous êtes inconscient. Mais vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant l'intervention chirurgicale. C'est cela qui nous a fait craindre quelques lésions au niveau du cerveau.**

 **\- Oh. Je ne savais pas.**

 **\- Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer aujourd'hui, mais dès demain, une infirmière vous aidera à faire quelques pas. Il vous faudra un certain temps avant de pouvoir vous mouvoir comme avant. Vous devez, tout d'abord, récupérer une circulation sanguine normale. Vous aurez sûrement quelques vertiges en vous levant demain. Vous devrez faire attention et ne pas hésiter à faire part à l'infirmière du moindre problème.**

 **\- Oui. Je le ferais.**

Kuroko répondait mécaniquement. À vrai dire, il était un peu perdu. Il était réveillé depuis moins de deux heures et le nombre d'informations qui lui étaient tombées dessus le dépassait quelque peu.

On lui avait même demandé s'il se rappelait de son nom, de son prénom, de son âge et même s'il se rappelait de l'année dans laquelle il vivait. On lui avait aussi demandé s'il se rappelait de la raison pour laquelle il était hospitalisé.

Bien-sûr qu'il s'en rappelait. Il n'avait rien oublié. Le moindre petit détail était encore gravé dans sa mémoire. Il avait demandé ce qu'il était advenu du brun, mais personne n'avait l'air au courant. Il avait donc réclamé la présence d'Akashi et le médecin lui avait répondu qu'il avait été prévenu de son réveil et qu'il était probablement en route. Il avait hâte de le revoir, et peut-être que lui, il aurait les réponses à ses questions.

Il avait fermé les yeux depuis peu quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

Il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et vit une chevelure d'un rouge flamboyant. Malgré la fatigue qui le submergeait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de cette voix chaude et incroyablement sexy. Il avait fait le bon choix, il en était sûr maintenant.

 **\- Bonjour, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Seijūrō-kun.**

 **\- Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, et que tu te souviennent de moi.**

 **\- Comme je l'ai dit au médecin, je n'ai pas été blessé à la tête. Pourquoi souffrirais-je d'amnésie?**

 **\- Et il a dû te répondre qu'un traumatisme psychologique tel que celui que tu as subi peut provoquer une perte de mémoire.**

 **\- En effet, il m'en a parlé. Mais comment veux-tu que je t'oublie? Je t'aime bien trop pour ça.**

 **\- L'amnésie n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut contrôler, Tetsuya.**

Puis, en se rendant compte qu'il venait de dire au rouge qu'il l'aimait, Kuroko rougit violemment alors que son petit-ami laissa échapper un petit rire.

 **\- Tu n'as pas besoin de rougir, Tetsuya. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Et tu n'imagines pas la peur qui m'a tenaillé quand j'ai su que tu avais été enlevé par ton ex, surtout après tout ce que tu m'avais raconté sur lui. Tu n'imagines pas non plus la peur de te perdre alors que tu étais entre la vie et la mort. Et l'attente insoutenable pendant ton comas. J'ai eu plus de temps que nécessaire pour me rendre compte de la force de mes sentiments.**

Et l'homme d'affaires se pencha vers le blessé et déposa un doux baiser empli d'amour sur ses lèvres. Baiser qui lui fut rendu avec tout autant d'amour.

Alors que les deux tourtereaux se regardaient tendrement, un coup frappé à la porte attira leur attention.

 **\- Entrez.** Répondit le turquoise.

 **\- Bonjour, on ne dérange pas?**

Une tête orange dépassa par l'entrebâillement et vérifia que Kuroko n'était pas endormi. Quand il vit son ami bel et bien réveillé, il afficha un grand sourire et ouvrit la porte en grand afin d'entrer dans la pièce.

 **\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir parmi nous, Tetsu.**

 **\- Je suis content de te voir, Ichigo.**

 **\- Bonjour, Kuroko-san.**

 **\- Bonjour, Kuchiki-sama. Merci de venir me rendre visite.**

 **\- Je vous en prie, c'est tout à fait normal.**

Un autre coup à la porte fut frappé et un grand basané aux cheveux bleu nuit entra.

 **\- Daiki. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.**

 **\- Ouais, pareil. Enfin, t'es réveillé. Il était temps. J'commençais à m'dire que tu voulais plus revenir parmi nous.**

Après un silence quelque peu pesant, le métis rajouta:

 **\- Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé, Tetsu.**

 **\- Ouais, moi aussi, je suis désolé.** Intervint Kurosaki.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi?**

 **\- Parce-qu'on a pas su te protéger de ce taré, encore une fois.** Murmura le jeune roux.

 **\- T'aurais pu y rester, cette fois encore, et nous, on était pas là pour l'en empêcher.** Rajouta Aomine.

 **\- Je ne suis pas mort. Et je suis sûr que vous avez contribué au fait qu'on m'ait retrouvé à temps. Alors vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. D'ailleurs, vous savez ce qu'est devenu Makoto?**

Les quatre visiteurs se regardèrent, se demandant s'il n'était pas trop tôt pour parler de tout ça. Mais Kuroko avait l'air d'attendre impatiemment leur réponse.

Ce fut Akashi qui mit fin à son attente.

 **\- Il a été arrêté et placé en détention provisoire en attendant son procès. Les charges retenues sont l'enlèvement, la séquestration et blessures infligées dans l'intention de donner la mort. Il risque la prison à perpétuité, sachant qu'il est récidiviste, qu'il était en liberté conditionnelle et qu'il n'a pas respecté les termes de celle-ci. Ce sont des circonstances aggravantes.**

La perpétuité. Kuroko hochait la tête, incrédule. Il n'y croirait que lorsqu'il l'entendrait de la bouche d'un juge. En attendant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se sentir complètement tranquille.

 **\- Dans combien de temps peut-on espérer le procès?** Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

 **\- Six mois minimum, peut-être un an. Les tribunaux et les juges sont surchargés. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il passera tout ce temps derrière les barreaux et les meilleurs avocats du pays sont déjà chargés de s'occuper de cette affaire.**

La voix d'Akashi s'était faite polaire sur les derniers mots. Il comptait sur ses avocats pour que l'agresseur de son amant écope du maximum. Ichigo, Aomine et même Byakuya ressentirent un léger frisson leur parcourir la colonne vertébrale. À cet instant précis, le rouge faisait vraiment peur.

Les visiteurs, soulagés, repartirent quelques minutes plus tard, à l'exception d'Akashi. Kuroko était fatigué et piquait du nez. Ils prirent donc la décision de repasser le lendemain et de le laisser se reposer.

Une fois seuls, les deux amants restèrent dans un silence confortable. Le plus petit était confortablement installé dans les bras de l'autre qui s'était allongé à ses côtés, tout en faisant attention à ses blessures.

Les contusions avaient guéri pendant qu'il était inconscient, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la fracture de son bras gauche ni de l'entaille à l'abdomen. Aussi, c'est avec un maximum de précautions que le plus âgé avait prit le corps du turquoise dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration lente et régulière du bleuté lui indiqua qu'il s'était endormi. Il resta quelques instants encore à caresser les cheveux de sa moitié et à écouter le son de sa respiration. Il était tellement soulagé de le savoir réveillé et en relative bonne santé. Ses blessures étaient en bonne voie de guérison.

Il finit par se relever, en faisant attention de ne surtout pas réveiller le bel endormi, et quitta la chambre afin de retourner à son bureau qu'il avait quitté si précipitamment.

* * *

Kuroko était dans le couloir, accompagné d'une infirmière, et faisait difficilement quelques pas. Il avait été pris de vertiges quand il s'était levé de son lit et avait dû se rasseoir. Il s'y était pris en trois fois avant de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Il pensait alors que le plus dur était passé, mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Il n'était dans le couloir que depuis deux minutes et n'avait avancé que de cinq pas. Il devait s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle entre chaque enjambée, et après seulement cinq malheureux petit pas, il était fatigué comme pas permis et avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. L'infirmière insista pour qu'il marche encore un peu, et après de laborieux efforts il réussit à avancer de deux pas supplémentaires. Heureusement qu'il se baladait avec sa perfusion d'analgésiques car, en plus, il commençait à avoir mal au niveau de son abdomen. La demoiselle en blouse blanche l'aida à se rasseoir dans son fauteuil roulant et le ramena jusqu'à sa chambre où elle l'aida à se rallonger dans son lit.

À peine eut-il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit d'épuisement. Il n'entendit donc pas les coups frappés à la porte, une heure plus tard, et ne vit pas non plus les têtes rousses et bleu nuit entrer.

Les deux jeunes-hommes s'assirent chacun sur une chaise et attendirent patiemment que leur ami se réveille de sa sieste. Ils savaient qu'il avait fait quelques pas, ses premiers depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de son comas, et le personnel soignant leur avait dit que cela l'avait beaucoup fatigué.

Une dizaine de minutes après leur arrivée, Kuroko ouvrit les yeux et vit ses amis assis à côté de son lit. Il leur sourit, heureux de les voir.

 **\- Salut Tetsu.** Balança joyeusement Ichigo.

 **\- Salut.** Répéta Aomine sur un ton un peu moins enjoué que l'orangé.

 **\- Salut.** Répondit doucement le petit bleuté. **Je suis content de vous voir.**

 **\- Il paraît que tu as fait quelques pas dans le couloir, tout à l'heure.**

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais Ichigo n'avait pas trouvé d'autres idées pour lancer la conversation.

 **\- Oui. Comment le sais-tu?**

 **\- Ce sont les infirmières qui nous l'ont dit quand on est arrivé.**

Encore une fois, ce fut le roux qui répondit. Daiki gardait le silence pour une quelconque raison, et cela interpella Kuroko.

 **\- Daiki, il y a un problème?**

 **\- Non, tout va bien. J'vois pas c'qui fait dire ça.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être le fait que tu ne dises rien depuis tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Ben, c'est p't-être parce que j'ai rien à dire.**

Le métis évitait le regard du turquoise et ce dernier l'avait remarqué.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, Daiki, et encore moins coupable. Je te l'ai déjà dit, et à Ichigo aussi. Rien de tout cela n'est de votre faute, seulement celle de Makoto. Je ne veux pas que vous culpabilisiez à cause de ça. Je ne vous en veux pas et je ne vous vois absolument pas en responsables. Alors, s'il vous plaît, si vous voulez m'aider à me rétablir au plus vite, retrouvez vos sourires habituels. C'est ce que vous pouvez faire de mieux pour moi.**

Le sentiment de culpabilité n'étant pas quelque chose que l'on peut contrôler, ils ne purent pas s'en défaire en claquant des doigts, mais ils sentirent tout de même comme un poids quitter leurs épaules. Ils sourirent tous deux à leur ami et se levèrent pour partir en lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement et en lui promettant de revenir le voir très vite.

Au moment où ils voulurent ouvrir la porte pour s'en aller, elle s'ouvrit sur Akashi. Ils se saluèrent mutuellement et les deux étudiants quittèrent les lieux.

 **\- Bonjour Seijūrō-kun. Je suis heureux de te voir.**

 **\- Bonjour Tetsuya. Comment se sont passés tes premiers pas?**

 **\- Bien, je te remercie. Ça m'a beaucoup fatigué, mais je dois avouer que j'étais content de me retrouver sur mes deux jambes. Au fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose.**

 **\- Bien-sûr, je t'écoute.**

 **\- Kiryū-san était avec moi au moment où … enfin, bref, je me demandais comment il allait.**

 **\- Il va bien. Il s'est fait ausculté par précaution, mais il n'a subi aucun effet secondaire. Il se porte parfaitement bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui.**

 **\- Et tu ne l'as pas … enfin, je veux dire … ce n'était pas de sa faute, tu sais. Personne n'aurait pu faire quoi que soit.**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui. Je ne l'ai pas licencié, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe. Je suis conscient du fait qu'il ai fait son travail correctement et que vu les circonstances, il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus.**

Le petit bleuté soupira de soulagement et sourit tendrement à sa moitié.

* * *

Ichigo ouvrit la porte de son appartement et eut la bonne surprise d'y trouver Byakuya.

 **\- Tu as déjà fini de travailler?**

 **\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Oui je vais bien, merci.** Répondit le noble, une pointe de sarcasme dans le voix.

 **\- Désolé. Bonjour Bya. Je suis content de te voir et de savoir que tu vas bien. Mais j'étais tellement surpris de te voir que …**

L'orangé rougit sans finir sa phrase et le brun le trouva adorable à ce moment là, même s'il se garderait bien de le lui dire. Il savait que son amant détestait par dessus tout qu'on le qualifie d'adorable ou de mignon.

 **\- Je te taquinais, Ichi. Je sais qu'il n'est pas habituel de me voir hors du bureau à cette heure-ci. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je sais que tu culpabilises beaucoup pour ce qui est arrivé à ton ami.**

 **\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Mais c'est bon maintenant. Ça va aller. Pas du jour au lendemain, bien-sûr, mais ça va aller.**

 **\- Il s'est passé quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant?**

 **\- Avec Aomine, on est allé voir Tetsu aujourd'hui. On a pas mal discuté tous les trois. Tetsu nous a bien remis les idées en place. Cette discussion nous a fait du bien à Daiki et à moi.**

 **\- Tant mieux, j'en suis heureux.**

Tout en prononçant ces mots, le noble enlaça la taille de son petit-ami et lui déposa une multitude de baiser dans le cou. Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté, exposant plus de peau à la bouche de son amant dont les mains de glissèrent sous le T-shirt qui l'empêchait de caressait la peau douce qui le tentait tant.

Ichigo se retourna dans les bras qui l'entouraient et embrassa fougueusement sa moitié tout en lui déboutonnant sa chemise. En quelques secondes les hauts se retrouvèrent par terre, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le roux se retrouva allongé sur son canapé, subissant les assauts de la bouche qui le dévorait. Plus Byakuya le caressait et l'embrassait, plus Ichigo soupirait et gémissait. Il sentait son membre pulser dans son pantalon qui devenait vraiment trop serré. Son érection devenait de plus en plus douloureuse au fur et à mesure que les préliminaires avançaient. Le noble titillait la moindre zone érogène, n'en épargnant aucune. L'étudiant n'était pas en reste. Il caressait chaque parcelle de peau à portée de ses mains. Mais plus le brun descendait, plus il lui était difficile d'atteindre ce corps qui lui faisait tant d'effet. Quand ledit brun arriva au niveau du nombril, y mimant l'acte qui allait suivre tout en déboutonnant le pantalon devenu gênant, il glissa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure sombre. Il souleva son bassin afin d'aider son homme à lui retirer ses derniers vêtements et cria de plaisir quand il sentit sa verge se faire engloutir.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Byakuya s'était saisi du flacon de lubrifiant rangé dans la table basse et en avait étalé une bonne dose sur ses doigts. Impatiemment, il commença à préparer l'intimité du plus jeune. Ils n'avaient eut aucun rapport depuis les événements tragiques dont Kuroko avait été la victime. Il avait atteint ses limites et la frustration sexuelle le guettait. Quand il estima sa préparation suffisante, il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son membre gonflé de désir. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir en sentant les chairs l'enserrer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ça, cela lui avait tellement manqué. Enfin, il se sentait à sa place. Et le râle de plaisir que son partenaire avait poussé en le sentant entrer en lui avait été purement aphrodisiaque.

Ichigo se sentait enfin entier, complet. Ce membre durci par le désir qui glissait en lui en des mouvements de va et vient, c'était du pur bonheur. Il se rendait compte, lui aussi, à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Une certaine urgence due au manque se faisait ressentir dans leurs ébats.

Byakuya accéléra de plus en plus, arrachant de plus en plus de cris à Ichigo, malmenant sa prostate un peu plus à chaque fois. Leurs corps frappaient l'un contre l'autre dans un bruit de peaux qui se rencontrent et qui s'aiment. Les bruits érotiques résonnaient dans le petit appartement, l'emplissant entièrement. Plus rien ne comptait pour eux à part le corps de l'autre qui se moulait parfaitement au sien.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, Byakuya et Ichigo se libérèrent en un cri de pure extase.

Ce fut le souffle erratique et les membres emmêlés qu'ils s'endormirent, épuisés par leurs récentes activités.

* * *

* Chapitre 10 terminé! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous êtes soulagées pour Kuroko! En tout cas, on approche sérieusement de la fin.

Et c'est le retour du lemon! Avouez qu'il vous avez manqué!

Merci de m'avoir lue et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine.

Bises.


	11. Chapter 11

**RAR:**

 **Chatonlapin:** Merci pour ta review très enthousiaste. Je suis ravie que la fic t'ai plu. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

 **Ellie27:** Tu as raison. Rester au chevet d'une personne dans le coma et attendre sans savoir quand, ni même si, la personne se réveillera, ce doit être très dur. Pour ce qui est d'Ichigo et d'Aomine, tu auras ta réponse en lisant la suite de l'histoire. Et tu as raison, Ichigo est vraiment mignon, même si Akashi reste mon chouchou! Quant au lemon Aka/Kuro, eh bien, j'en ai fait quelques-uns Bya/Ichi et un seul Aka/Kuro, alors, tu en penses quoi? Je pense que la réponse est évidente. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les précédents. Et oui, un jour, nous aurons Akashi rien que pour nous!

 **Yuiu:** Je ne pense pas faire un chapitre dédié au procès d'Hanamiya. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en juridique. Il y aura des mentions, je parlerais sûrement de la peine dont il a écopé et du procès, mais pas forcément en détail. En tout cas, merci pour ta review.

 **Akakuro-hime:** Je te remercie vraiment pour tes compliments. Ils me vont vraiment droit au cœur et me donne vraiment envie de continuer à écrire. Je te rassure. La prochaine fic est déjà en cours de réflexion et sera un … (roulements de tambour!) Aka/Kuro, sur la demande de Lady dragonnia. Elle m'a demandé ce pairing et un thème plutôt précis. Je ne garantie pas qu'elle sera aussi longue, mais en tout cas, le premier chapitre sortira dans moins d'un mois.

 **Lady dragonnia:** Je te remercie pour ta review et ton enthousiasme débordant et surtout pour tes compliments. Je vois que, comme moi, tu es une fan du Aka/Kuro. Ellie27 et moi avons déjà prévu de kidnapper Akashi! (hihihi). Sinon, si tu me laisses deux trois semaines après la fin de cette fic pour trouver une trame intéressante et un rôle à chaque membre de la GM, je relève ton défi. Ils seront donc tous liés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à la mafia. Et quand je dis tous, c'est tous les 6, hein? On oublie pas Kuroko, bien-sûr.

 **Note de l'auteure: **

Voici le dernier chapitre. Ce fut une longue (pour moi, en tout cas) aventure et je vous remercie toutes et tous de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin.

Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont reviewé un chapitre ou plusieurs et surtout à celles et ceux qui ont reviewé tous les chapitres. Merci également à celles et ceux qui ont followé et/ou favorisé.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing principal:** Aka/Kuro (Knb)

 **Pairing secondaire:** Bya/Ichi (Bleach)

* * *

 **C'EST TOI QUE J'ATTENDAIS.**

 **Chapitre 11- Fin.**

Deux mois qu'il était à l'hôpital. Enfin, il n'avait pas vu passer les deux premières semaines, étant dans le coma. Mais tout de même, même un mois et demi dans cet endroit aseptisé aurait donné le cafard à n'importe qui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, sortie de là et rentrer chez lui. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de repos et de quelques soins quotidiens, mais il pouvait très bien se reposer chez lui et faire venir une infirmière à domicile! Il n'en pouvait plus de ces murs blancs et de cette nourriture infecte!

Il avait réussi à négocier avec Akashi. Il ne lui manquait plus que l'accord du médecin. Et justement, le rouge était en train de discuter avec Midorima-sensei pour voir s'il serait possible au bleuté de continuer sa convalescence hors de ces murs. Kuroko attendait le résultat des négociations avec beaucoup d'impatience. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait déjà en train de faire sa valise.

Près de 45 minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Akashi l'avait quitté afin de discuter avec le praticien. Le blessé n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il n'était pas d'un naturel impatient mais, sur ce coup là, il sentait ses limites bien plus restreintes que d'habitude.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et l'entrée de son amant mirent fin à son insoutenable attente.

 **\- Alors? Qu'a-t-il dit? C'est bon?**

 **\- Tu m'a l'air bien impatient, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui vient de passer deux mois enfermé dans cet endroit déprimant! Et cloué au lit, en plus.**

 **\- Tu seras cloué au lit aussi, à la maison.**

 **\- Oui, mais je pourrais voir autre chose que des murs blancs et il n'y aura pas d'heures de visites. Mes amis pourront venir me voir beaucoup plus librement, et surtout …**

Kuroko rougit légèrement, n'osant pas finir sa phrase.

 **\- Oui, Tetsuya? Surtout quoi?**

 **\- Surtout toi. Tu pourras venir quand tu le voudras.**

 **\- N'as-tu pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit?**

 **\- Hein?**

Le bleuté réfléchit un instant aux derniers mots qui avaient été prononcés par le rouge et il sursauta.

 **\- Tu as dit, "à la maison". Ça veut dire qu'il a accepté?**

 **\- Oui. Mais à la condition que ce soit chez moi, afin que tu ne sois pas seul. Même lorsque je serais au travail, il y aura toujours mes domestiques pour te porter assistance si besoin. Cependant, ta sortie devra attendre deux jours, le temps que je fasse aménager une chambre avec un lit médicalisé et tout le matériel médical dont tu auras besoin. Il faut aussi que j'engage une infirmière à domicile. Et Midorima-Sensei passera tous les deux jours dans un premier temps, puis une fois par semaine. Penses-tu que tu pourras supporter deux jours de plus en ces lieux?**

 **\- Chez toi? Mais, mais … je ne veux pas déranger.**

 **\- Tu ne me dérangeras pas. Sois-en sûr. De toute façon, je préfère cela. Je pourrais, ainsi, te garder sous surveillance et cela m'évitera de m'inquiéter inutilement. Alors, pourras-tu patienter?**

 **\- Oui. Merci, Seijūrō-kun.**

* * *

Les deux jours étaient passés plutôt vite pour Akashi. Entre la commande du lit et du matériel, son travail et ses visites à l'hôpital, il n'avait plus une minute à lui. Par contre, pour Kuroko, ce fut les deux jours les plus longs de sa vie. Sa seule consolation fut qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme. Il regrettait quand même de ne pas avoir pu assister à la cérémonie. Il avait été déclaré major de sa promotion, en raison de ses excellents résultats et Ichigo lui avait ramené son diplôme ainsi que sa distinction. Sa thèse avait été plus que remarquée et il avait été relancé par les entreprises qui voulait l'embaucher. Il ne l'avait encore dit à personne, mais sa décision était prise. En un mois et demi à ne rien faire, il avait largement eu le temps de réfléchir et de se décider.

Il avait téléphoné à la société et avait expliqué qu'il serait honoré de travailler pour eux, mais qu'étant hospitalisé, il ne pourrait pas se déplacer pour l'entretien. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Le directeur des ressources humaines, bien conscient du potentiel du jeune-homme, lui assura que rien ne pressait et lui demanda de le recontacter une fois remis sur pieds. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il change d'avis et qu'il aille travailler pour la concurrence. Il lui assura que tel serait le cas et raccrocha, ravi de savoir qu'un emploi l'attendait quand il serait guéri. Cela ne devrait prendre guère plus de deux mois, tout au plus, s'il respectait les consignes du médecin. Il comptait bien être un patient exemplaire afin de ne pas repousser son entrée dans la vie active. Il avait vraiment hâte de commencer à travailler.

Il n'avait pas d'ordinateur dans sa chambre d'hôpital et cela lui manquait énormément. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Seijūrō d'aller chercher le sien et de lui apporter au manoir. Rien que de penser à sa futur sortie, il s'était senti encore plus impatient.

Mais maintenant, le grand jour était arrivé. Une infirmière l'avait aidé à rassembler toutes ses affaires et il attendait sagement son amant qui l'emmènerait loin d'ici. Il regarda sa montre et se dit qu'Akashi ne tarderait plus. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant l'horaire annoncé par son petit-ami et celui-ci était toujours très ponctuel. Il avait dit qu'il serait là en milieu de matinée alors il serait forcément à l'heure.

 **\- Bonjour Tetsuya. Je vois que tu es prêt.**

 **\- Oui. Je t'attendais. Une infirmière m'a aidé à boucler ma valise.**

 **\- Bien.**

Le millionnaire aida le blessé à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil roulant qu'on lui avait confié et le poussa vers la sortie. Une fois dehors. Le jeune diplômé inspira fortement, heureux de se retrouver enfin à l'air libre. Le plus âgé aida le plus jeune à entrer dans la voiture et le chauffeur se mit en route pour le manoir des Akashi.

Kuroko n'en crût pas ses yeux en découvrant la chambre que son amant lui avait faite préparer. Elle ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital mais en plus gaie. Le lit trônait au milieu du mur de droite avec une table de chevet sur son côté droit. Sur la gauche du lit, se tenait un porte-perfusion. Une immense baie vitrée s'étalait sur le mur face à la porte, et une armoire se situait sur le mur de gauche, coincée entre deux portes. La porte de gauche menait à un petit cabinet de toilettes et celle de droite s'ouvrait sur une salle de bain fonctionnelle et adaptée à une personne physiquement diminuée. Le millionnaire avait vraiment pensé à tout.

Le bleuté s'installa dans le lit préparé pour lui. L'air de rien, les quelques efforts qu'il avait fourni l'avaient pas mal fatigué, et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin de reposer. Il s'endormit sous un sourire bienveillant de son amant.

Ce dernier quitta la pièce en silence, ne voulant pas réveiller le convalescent. Il donna ses consignes à ses domestiques pour qu'ils prennent soin de son amant correctement et en respectant les ordres du médecin et partit travailler.

Il avait des affaires importantes à régler et ne pouvait pas être absent trop longtemps du bureau.

* * *

Kuroko se réveilla en début d'après-midi, aux alentours de 13h, quand le majordome d'Akashi vint lui apporter son déjeuner, comme le lui avait ordonné son maître.

 **\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser de vous avoir réveiller, Kuroko-san, mais Akashi-sama m'a demandé de vous apporter votre repas à cette heure-ci, que vous soyez réveillé ou non. Il a dit que vous ne deviez raté aucun repas, sous aucun prétexte.**

 **\- Oh, ce n'est rien. Je comprends. Je vous remercie, ça sent vraiment très bon.**

 **\- Je transmettrais vos compliments à la cuisinière. Je suis sûr que cela lui fera très plaisir. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, Kuroko-san. Je repasserais dans une heure afin de vous débarrasser.**

 **\- Attendez! Vous pouvez me dire comment vous vous appelez?**

 **\- Appelez-moi Tanaka, Kuroko-san.**

 **\- Merci pour tout, Tanaka-san.**

 **\- Je vous en prie.**

Et le majordome quitta la chambre, laissant l'invité de son patron déjeuner seul.

Ce dernier dévora avec appétit tous les plats qui se trouvaient sur le plateau. Enfin de la vraie nourriture! Il en avait rêvé! Ce qu'ils osaient appeler "nourriture" à l'hôpital n'était vraiment qu'un amas de choses immondes, innommables et surtout immangeables.

Pour la première fois en un mois et demi, il ne se força pas à manger. Il se régalait réellement et bénissait presque son amant d'avoir engagé une telle perle en cuisine. Il regretta même que les assiettes ne soient pas plus fournies. Il n'était pas un gros mangeur, mais pour une fois, il se serait bien resservi. Il savait cependant qu'il devrait se montrer raisonnable encore un moment, le temps que sa blessure au ventre guérisse. Soigner les blessures qu'il avait subies au niveau de son appareil digestif, et donc lui sauver la vie, n'avait pas été une mince affaire et la convalescence serait longue, il en était parfaitement conscient. Il soupira mais se rappela la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même d'être un patient modèle afin que sa guérison soit la plus rapide possible.

Il poussa le plateau sur le lit, à côté de lui et se repositionna sur ses oreillers si confortables. Bien trop confortables d'ailleurs, puisque quand Tanaka revint pour débarrasser le plateau, Kuroko s'était rendormi. Il récupéra les vestiges du repas le plus silencieusement possible. Son patron avait été clair, le bleuté devait se reposer le plus possible jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Ce fut d'ailleurs un patient encore endormi que trouva l'infirmière à domicile que le millionnaire avait embauchée. En bonne professionnelle, elle vérifia les constantes de son patient et lui posa les perfusions dont il avait besoin sans le réveiller. Bien-sûr, cela lui avait pris plus de temps qu'avec un patient conscient, mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Elle repartit donc silencieusement une heure plus tard.

Ce fut donc très étonné que Kuroko se réveilla en fin d'après-midi, en constatant qu'on lui avait posé un cathéter qui était relié à deux perfusions (Je sais que la pose d'un cathéter fait mal, mais on va dire que l'infirmière est particulièrement douée, pas comme celles que j'ai pu avoir!).

Il regarda l'heure, et là encore, il fut étonné de voir qu'il avait dormi quasiment toute la journée, ne se réveillant que pour manger. Il se demanda alors à quelle heure rentrerait Akashi. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait rien du quotidien et des habitudes de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il pensa que c'était la bonne occasion pour le découvrir dans sa vie de tous les jours, dans son intimité, même s'il aurait préférer le faire dans d'autres circonstances.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

 **\- Bonsoir Tetsuya.**

Le dénommé sursauta, surpris.

 **\- Oh, bonsoir Seijūrō. Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer.**

 **\- J'avais crû remarquer.** Répondit le rouge, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

 **\- Tanaka m'a dit que ta journée s'était bien passée. Ne t'es-tu pas trop ennuyé, seul?**

 **\- Eh, bien, à vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup dormi, je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer.**

 **\- Tant mieux. De toutes façons, tu dois te reposer le plus possible. Mais peut-être voudrais-tu un peu de lecture pour les prochains jours?**

 **\- Oui, j'apprécierais beaucoup. Merci.**

 **\- Mais je t'en prie. C'est tout à fait normal.**

Après une petite pause calculée, le plus âgé, avec un petit sourire en coin demanda:

 **\- Le déjeuner était-il à ton goût?**

 **\- Oh oui! C'était vraiment absolument délicieux.**

L'enthousiasme du plus jeune le fit sourire plus franchement. Son majordome avait dit vrai quand il lui avait parlé de l'expression faciale de son amant lorsqu'il lui avait apporté son plateau-repas.

 **\- Ta cuisinière est vraiment exceptionnelle. Une vrai perle.**

 **\- C'est bien pour cela que l'ai embauchée.**

 **\- J'ai hâte d'être au dîner, rien que pour pouvoir goûter à nouveau à sa cuisine. Les repas à l'hôpital étaient tellement horribles.**

Le maître de maison étouffa un petit rire.

Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes jusqu'àce que le majordome vienne les prévenir de l'arrivée de Midorima-sensei.

Akashi lui demanda de conduire le médecin jusqu'à la chambre du blessé. Tanaka s'inclina et s'exécuta.

Le médecin pénétra dans la chambre de Kuroko et dût reconnaître qu'elle avait été parfaitement aménagée et qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à une chambre d'hôpital.

 **\- Bonsoir Akashi-sama, Kuroko-san.**

 **\- Bonsoir, Midorima-sensei.** Répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Le chirurgien ausculta son patient méticuleusement, vérifia ses constantes et ses perfusions et laissa une note à l'intention de l'infirmière à domicile. Il salua les deux hommes et quitta le manoir, en précisant tout de même qu'il repasserait le surlendemain ainsi qu'un soir sur deux pendant toute une semaine. Si tout allait bien, il espacerait ses visites pour ne venir qu'une fois par semaine, puis plus du tout étant donné que le blessé devrait être suffisamment rétabli pour pouvoir venir faire ses visites de contrôle à l'hôpital.

* * *

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. L'infirmière venait chaque jour vérifier et changer les pansements et les perfusions. Ichigo et Aomine passaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Leurs entrées dans la vie actives leur laissaient moins de temps libre que leurs anciennes vies d'étudiants.

Le jeune-homme alité s'occupait en lisant des magasines sur l'informatique, se tenant ainsi au courant des dernières avancées dans le domaine, et des livres en tous genres. Akashi avait refusé de lui apporter son ordinateur, invoquant le fait qu'il devait se reposer et que ce ne serait sûrement pas le cas s'il avait son clavier sous les doigts. Il devait quand même bien reconnaître que le moment de la journée qu'il attendait avec impatience était le retour d'Akashi. Ce dernier était déjà parti quand Tetsuya se réveillait le matin et ne rentrait jamais déjeuner le midi. Le soir, lors de son retour, était donc le seul moment où ils se voyaient. L'état de Kuroko s'améliorait de jour en jour et le chirurgien en était très satisfait. Il l'avait même félicité en lui disant que si tous les patients étaient aussi obéissant que lui, son travail en serait grandement facilité.

Au bout d'un mois, Kuroko eut le droit de sortir de son lit, et même de se promener, à condition de ne pas être seul. Le week-end venu, Akashi l'emmena visiter le parc qui entourait la propriété. Le printemps était bien avancé et le jardin entier était fleuri. Les couleurs parfaitement assorties entre elles laissèrent le bleuté bouche bée. C'était encore plus magnifique que ce qu'il avait imaginé en regardant par la fenêtre depuis son lit.

 **\- Ce doit être agréable de pique-niquer ici. Ce jardin est vraiment magnifique, Seijūrō-kun.**

 **\- Je te remercie du compliment. C'est ma mère qui l'a aménagé. À sa mort, un jardinier a été engagé afin de continuer à l'entretenir de la même manière qu'elle l'aurait fait.**

 **\- Ta mère avait très bon goût, et beaucoup de talent aussi.**

 **\- Elle avait une vraie passion pour les fleurs.**

 **\- Ça se ressent rien qu'en regardant tout autour de nous.**

 **\- Ce que tu dis lui aurait fait très plaisir.**

Le chef d'entreprise avait un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres et son petit-ami comprit à quel point il avait dû tenir à mère et à quel point elle devait lui manquer. Ayant perdu lui-même ses parents, il comprenait parfaitement.

* * *

Un mois supplémentaire était passé et Kuroko avait été officiellement déclaré guéri. Il pouvait reprendre des activités normales et retourner chez lui. Cependant, après deux mois de vie commune, cette perspective lui serrait le cœur. Et sans qu'il ne le sache encore, elle perturbait également sa moitié qui se refusait à laisser repartir celui qu'il aimait.

Alors qu'il choisissait avec soin les arguments qu'il exposerait à son amant le soir venu, Kuroko, lui, se préparait pour son entretien d'embauche. Il avait téléphoné au DRH afin de le prévenir de la fin de sa convalescence et lui dire qu'il était prêt à travailler et opérationnel. Il devait le rencontrer à 10h ce matin et il était 9h. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, histoire d'être sûr d'être présentable. Il n'avait pas de vêtements de grandes marques, mais son costume lui allait parfaitement et sa cravate était simple et sobre. Sa chemise, d'un blanc immaculé, lui évitait toutes fautes de bon goût. Il avait ciré ses chaussures, sous le regard alarmé de Tanaka qui lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois qu'il pouvait le faire à sa place et même qu'il était là pour ça. L'informaticien avait refusé. Il n'avait pas grandi dans le luxe, et se sentait mal à l'aise avec l'idée de donner des ordres à un homme bien plus âgé que lui.

N'ayant pas d'argent liquide sur lui, il accepta néanmoins la voiture avec chauffeur. Il donna l'adresse à l'homme assis derrière le volant mais lui demanda de le déposer un peu avant. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voir descendre d'un véhicule aussi luxueux. Il était quelqu'un d'ordinaire et souhaitait passer cet entretien en tant que tel.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à destination. Il parcourut les derniers mètres à pieds et pénétra dans l'immense building, se dirigeant vers l'hôtesse d'accueil.

 **\- Bonjour mademoiselle. J'ai rendez-vous à 10h avec Ukitake-san.**

 **\- Vous êtes?**

 **\- Kuroko Tetsuya.**

 **\- Oui, en effet. Ukitake-san va vous recevoir dans un instant. Vous devez prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au septième étage. La salle d'attente sera sur votre droite.**

 **\- Merci, et bonne journée.**

 **\- À vous de même, Kuroko-san.**

Le bleuté se dirigea vers les ascenseurs situés à la gauche du hall et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Quand les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent devant lui, il entra dans la petite cabine et appuya sur le bouton du septième étage. Il y parvint en quelques secondes, une voix pré-enregistrée lui annonçant l'étage atteint. Il sortit et tourna à droite, comme le lui avait indiqué l'hôtesse d'accueil. Il s'assit sur un siège et commença à patienter.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, un homme plutôt grand aux longs cheveux blancs et au sourire sympathique vint le saluer.

 **\- Vous êtes Kuroko-san?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Ukitake Jūshirō. Soyez le bienvenu. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.**

Le plus petit, qui s'était levé à l'arrivée de l'autre homme, serra la main qui lui était tendue et suivi son interlocuteur jusqu'à un bureau spacieux et lumineux. Il remarqua que le DRH était quelqu'un de très ordonné et de très simple. Chaque chose était à sa place et la décoration était très épurée bien que personnalisée.

Chacun s'assit de part et d'autre du bureau et l'entretien commença. Il ne fut qu'une simple formalité, les deux parties réussissant merveilleusement bien à s'entendre sur les termes du futur contrat. Ce fut donc ravis qu'ils se quittèrent, en se serrant à nouveau la main et avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, une fois le contrat signé par les deux hommes. L'entreprise venait d'embaucher un nouvel employé très prometteur et l'ancien étudiant venait de trouver un travail qui s'annonçait passionnant et dont le salaire dépassait ses espérances. Il n'aurait aucun mal à rembourser son prêt étudiant, et plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait crû.

Il retrouva le chauffeur qui lui avait été attribué là où il l'avait laissé une heure plus tôt. Il monta dans la voiture et rentra au manoir.

* * *

Kuroko se précipita dans l'entrée quand il entendit Akashi rentrer.

 **-** **Seijūrō-kun!** **Je suis content que tu sois rentré.**

 **\- Je suis, moi aussi, content de te revoir, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Il faut que je te parle.**

 **\- Oh, cela tombe parfaitement bien. J'ai, moi aussi, besoin de te parler. Mais mon estomac criant famine, notre discussion pourrait-elle attendre que nous ayons dîné?**

 **\- Oui, bien-sûr.** Répondit le plus jeune, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se régalèrent des talents de la cuisinière et, après le dessert, décidèrent d'aller prendre le thé dans le petit salon.

Installé confortablement devant une tasse de thé fumante, Akashi prit la parole le premier.

 **\- Tetsuya, j'aimerais que tu emménages ici, au manoir, définitivement.**

Le bleuté resta un instant sans rien dire, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de demandes. Aussi, le chef d'entreprise reprit.

 **\- Tu penses peut-être que cela est un peu rapide étant donné que nous sommes ensemble depuis moins d'un an, et je comprendrais tout à fait. Cependant, tu dois avouer que ces derniers mois de cohabitation se sont plutôt bien passés, et même très bien passés, je dirais. Et rien qu'à l'idée que tu quittes cette maison, je me sens déjà seul.**

Entre temps, le plus jeune avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole et son cerveau avait enfin traité l'information. Il afficha un grand sourire.

 **\- Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas te quitter. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ta demande me fait plaisir. Moi aussi, je me sentirais bien trop seul sans toi. Je … je t'aime** **Seijūrō.**

Étonné d'entendre son prénom sans suffixe mais plus que ravi de la réponse de son aimé, le millionnaire entoura ce dernier de ses bras et se saisit fougueusement de ses lèvres en un baiser plus que passionné. Kuroko ayant entrouvert ses lèvres de lui même, le baiser s'approfondit rapidement. Les mains se firent vite baladeuses et les chemises se retrouvèrent très vite au sol.

Akashi délaissa la bouche de son amant pour déposer des baisers papillons tout le long de sa mâchoire. Il alla ensuite lécher l'oreille et mordiller son lobe, s'attaquant aussi à la peau fine se trouvant derrière, la suçotant doucement.

Il dévia ensuite sur le cou pâle qu'il couvrit de baisers, le léchant de temps en temps, se souvenant qu'il s'agissait d'une zone hautement érogène chez son compagnon.

Après s'être attardé sur le cou, il continua de descendre jusqu'à atteindre le torse bien dessiné. Il taquina les grains de chair, dressés par le désir, tantôt avec la langue, tantôt avec ses doigts.

Bien qu'il n'ai pas encore atteint la moitié inférieur de ce corps sensuel, il pouvait déjà se délecter des soupirs de plaisir de son partenaire dont le corps tremblait autant d'excitation que d'anticipation.

Partenaire qui ne restait pas passif. Il caressait la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre et avait provoqué une douce friction entre sa jambe et le membre érigé du rouge.

Quand Akashi arriva au niveau de ses abdominaux musclés et qu'il inséra sa langue dans son nombril, son corps s'arqua et ses mains s'agrippèrent à la chevelure couleur de feu. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir le prénom de son aimé.

 **\- Ah,** **Seijūrō-kun!**

Un sourire aux lèvres, le susnommé continua sa douce torture, après s'être débarrassé des derniers vêtements gênants, évitant soigneusement le membre gorgé de sang. Il déposa des baisers légers sur toute la longueur de sa jambe droite, en commençant par l'intérieur de la cheville. Il en fit de même sur la jambe gauche, frustrant un peu plus son amant qui n'était plus que gémissement, dans un état entre l'excitation et la frustration.

\- **Seijūrō-kun,** **je t'en prie, plus!**

Le dénommé se décida enfin à satisfaire son jeune amant et apposa des baisers sur sa verge avant de la lécher sur toute sa longueur, de bas en haut. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois avant de se décider à engloutir le membre entièrement.

Tout aux sensations de plaisir qu'il ressentait, le bleuté ne vit pas le rouge se saisir d'un tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table basse. Il ne le vit pas non-plus en enduire trois de ses doigts. Il ne sentit pas non plus le premier appendice s'introduire en lui. Cette bouche autour de son membre lui faisait bien trop perdre la tête. Il sentit le second doigt mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il se sentait si proche de la délivrance. Trop proche.

 **\- Ah, Sei, je vais … aaaaahhhhh!**

Akashi inséra un troisième et dernier appendice au moment même où son amant se libéra dans sa bouche.

Il fit entrer et sortir les trois intrus, les écarta, les fit tournoyer comme s'ils exécutaient une danse. Comme ils frôlaient la petite glande sensible de Kuroko, ce dernier cria de nouveau en sentant un courant électrique remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il sentit son membre reprendre un peu plus de vigueur à mesure que les doigts en lui touchaient et caressaient sa prostate.

Quand il estima son compagnon suffisamment prêt, le rouge retira ses dactyles et se redressa, positionnant sa verge devant l'entrée qu'il avait minutieusement préparée à sa venue. Il pénétra l'antre chaud et serré doucement, jusqu'à la garde. Il patienta, le temps que son partenaire s'habitue à sa présence. Quand il sentit les chairs se détendre autour de lui, il enclencha un mouvement du bassin. Le gémissement qu'il entendit l'incita à renouveler le geste. Il instaura, tout d'abord, un rythme lent et profond, voulant faire durer cet acte d'amour le plus longtemps possible. Mais quand il entendit son amant supplier pour avoir plus, il ne pût plus se retenir et accéléra la cadence.

Leurs souffles étaient devenus erratiques et leurs mouvements désordonnés, mais le plus âgé allait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profond, tout en touchant la petite glande magique de Tetsuya à chaque fois. Les gémissements et bruits érotiques se répercutaient sur les murs de la petite pièce. Leurs deux corps transpiraient la luxure et la passion.

Akashi se saisit du membre de Kuroko et y appliqua des coups de poignet au même rythme que ses coups de boutoirs, tant et si bien que ce fut en un dernier râle commun, chacun criant le prénom de l'autre, qu'ils se libérèrent. Le plus petit entre leurs deux corps en sueur, et le plus grand dans ce corps qu'il avait tant aimé faire sien.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils récupéraient doucement de leurs orgasmes, leurs respirations se calmant peu à peu.

Ils s'essuyèrent rapidement avec des mouchoirs en papier et se rhabillèrent afin de pouvoir traverser le manoir jusqu'à la chambre du roux, et surtout la salle de bain attenante.

Alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux de la douche, le plus âgé sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

 **\- Au fait Tetsuya, n'avais-tu pas dit que tu voulais me parler?**

 **\- Si. Avec tout ça, j'avais presque oublié.**

 **\- Et, de quoi s'agit-il?**

 **\- J'ai passé un entretien d'embauche aujourd'hui. Et il a été plus que concluant. J'ai signé le contrat.**

Akashi garda le silence, les yeux toujours rivés sur son compagnon, semblant attendre la suite du discours.

 **\- C'est officiel. À partir de lundi prochain, je serais un employé à part entière d'Akashi corp.**

 **\- Tu es intelligent. Ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi. Tu as fait le meilleur choix possible.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Et se souriant encore une fois, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Bien-sûr, le PDG était au courant. Le DRH et lui avait discuté des éventuels candidats et avaient été tous les deux d'accord pour dire que le bleuté serait une recrue de choix. Ne restait plus qu'à l'approcher et le convaincre. Alors forcément, quand il fut certain que le petit génie travaillerait pour eux, Akashi avait été mis au courant. Il n'en dit cependant rien, voulant laisser la joie au plus jeune de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

* * *

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il avait commencé à travailler pour la compagnie de son amant, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était convoqué dans son bureau. Il se demanda quelle attitude il devrait avoir. Puis, pensant qu'en ces lieux, il n'était pas son conjoint mais son employeur, il décida de rester professionnel.

 **\- Vous m'avez demandé, Akashi-sama?**

 **\- Oui, Tetsuya. J'ai besoin de te parler. Mais je t'en prie, assieds-toi.**

Sans vraiment comprendre la situation, le bleuté s'assit en face de son employeur/amant, attendant qu'il continue de parler.

 **\- Le 6 du mois prochain, tu seras en congés et ce, pour une période de deux semaines.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi, je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Le procès d'Hanamiya débutera à cette date et durera toute la semaine. Je pense qu'une fois cette épreuve terminée, tu auras besoin de quelques jours pour te remettre de tes émotions. Nous partirons donc quelques jours, loin d'ici et de la folie médiatique que provoquera, sans aucun doute, ce procès.**

Kuroko resta silencieux, se contentant de hocher la tête. Le fait de savoir qu'il allait revoir Hanamiya l'avait secoué, comme s'y était attendu Akashi.

Il prit note des rendez-vous qu'il aurait avec les avocats de son compagnon afin de préparer au mieux son témoignage et aussi qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre. Après tout, il n'était jamais entré dans un tribunal, alors assister à une audience, encore moins.

Il travailla en mode "automatique" jusqu'à la date fatidique et lorsque le jour J arriva, il fut encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

* * *

Bali était vraiment une île de rêve, méritant grandement son surnom "d'île des dieux". Les paysages avaient été époustouflants. Il avait vraiment crû se retrouver au milieu d'un décor de carte postale. Akashi avait vraiment bien choisi. Il avait parfaitement réussi à se remettre du stress causé par le procès.

Ils étaient maintenant revenus depuis une dizaine de jours, mais les souvenirs qu'ils avaient emmagasinés là-bas lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Il était heureux d'avoir rencontré Akashi et de lui avoir laissé sa chance. Et aussi, il se sentait en sécurité depuis l'annonce de la sentence requise à l'encontre de Makoto. Ce dernier avait, comme on s'y attendait de sa part, été très virulent tout le long de son procès et avait tout fait pour perturber le plus possible son déroulement. Il avait même menacé publiquement Tetsuya de mort. Cela avait encore alourdi sa peine. Il avait écopé de prison à perpétuité, sans espoir de liberté conditionnelle, dont 35 ans de sûreté. Il ne sortirait pas de prison avant d'avoir, au moins, soixante ans. D'ici là, Kuroko savait qu'il pourrait vivre sereinement sa vie et son amour.

Tout avait commencé par une annulation à un dîner et une faveur qu'il avait rendue à son meilleur ami. Ichigo lui avait dit qu'il lui en devait une et qu'il payait toujours ses dettes. Et en effet, il l'avait fait le soir même du dîner, lorsqu'il avait transmit le numéro de Kuroko à Akashi. Il lui avait payé sa dette au centuple. Grâce à cet imprévu, Tetsuya Kuroko était, aujourd'hui, le plus heureux des hommes.

* * *

* Owari! (Terminé)

Pas taper! Et pas de tomates pourries non-plus, s'il vous plaît! Je sais que la partie sur le procès peut paraître bâclée, mais je n'y connais vraiment pas grand-chose en droit, alors j'espère que vous m'accorderez des circonstances atténuantes.

En tout cas, c'est une belle et longue aventure qui se termine pour moi. C'est la première fois que je fais une fic aussi longue. Je vous remercie de votre soutien et de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin. J'ai battu mon record de review (si si, si je fais une moyenne de review par chapitre, c'est cette histoire qui en a le plus, surtout si je cumule les trois fandoms). Alors merci à vous pour ça aussi.

Je répondrais aux review par MP, et pour les guests, je publierais mes réponses sous forme d'un "nouveau chapitre" qui ne contiendra pas la suite de l'histoire, mais juste mes réponses à vos commentaires. Alors, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, même si vous lisez histoire longtemps après sa parution.

Encore merci de m'avoir lue.

On se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire sur notre couple préféré.

Bises.


	12. Réponses aux guests

**C'EST TOI QUE J'ATTENDAIS.**

 **Réponses aux guests.**

 **Attention, info sur prochaine fic dans les réponses.**

 ***Ellie27:** Vraiment, merci pour ta review. Elle était vraiment géniale. Pour Bali, je n'ai rien inventé, j'ai juste ouvert mon navigateur (merci google!). Mais c'est vrai que le surnom de cette île va comme un gant à notre psychopathe préféré! ( je suis en train d'imaginer un plan pour le kidnapper…). Contente que le lemon t'ai plu. Je suppose que tu l'attendais impatiemment (comme moi quand je suis lectrice, que veux-tu, on se ne refait pas. Perverse jusqu'au bout, surtout si c'est avec Akashi!). J'espère que la prochaine fic te plaira tout autant. Ça prendra un peu de temps, mais le thème que m'a proposé Lady dragonnia m'inspire vraiment, il faut juste que j'arrive à mettre toutes mes idées dans le bon ordre. Pour le coup, je veux vraiment un Akashi Seijūrō grandiose et impérial. Un peu dans le genre d'Asami Ryuichi (si tu connais, sinon c'est un perso de viewfinder) mais tout en gardant le caractère d'origine, je ne veux pas qu'on me dise qu'il est OOC. Voilà, des infos en avant-première, rien que pour toi! Au fait, si comme Lady dragonnia, il y a un contexte particulier, un thème ou un sujet, ou autre chose que tu aimerais pour nos chouchous, n'hésite pas, je ne mords pas. Et si c'est un couple que j'apprécie (et je sais que tu es une inconditionnelle de ces deux-là) je relève toujours le défi, même si ça prend un peu de temps.

 ***Yuiu:** Je te remercie de m'avoir suivie tout du long et d'avoir laisser un petit mot à chaque chapitre. Ça n'a l'air de rien comme ça, mais pour les auteures, en tout cas pour moi, c'est beaucoup. Il n'y a rien de plus déprimant qu'une fic sans review. Ah si, il y a les fic sans review mais avec beaucoup de vues. Tu fais l'effort de laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitre, même si ce ne sont que quelques mots. J'aimerais que toutes mes lectrices (et lecteurs?) en fasse de même.

 ***Lady dragonnia:** Merci pour ton commentaire. Eh bien, ma prochaine histoire sera le défi que tu m'as lancé! Je n'avais pas pensé à ce thème et je dois avouer qu'il m'inspire. Je me dois donc de te remercier. Alors, merci! Et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la prochaine fic, et que tu considéreras le défi comme relevé!

 ***Keleana** ( chapitre 1) **:** Je suis ravie que ma dédicace t'ai plu. C'était le but. Et je suis encore plus ravie que tu ais aimé ma fic, et que tu sois aussi fidèle. J'espère sincèrement que tu continueras à apprécier mes écrits.

 ***Keleana** (chapitre 11) **:** Merci et …. Merci pour ta review plus qu'enthousiaste. Je te remercie également pour tout tes compliments, mais non, je ne suis pas une Akashi. Même si Ellie27 et moi, on monte un plan pour kidnapper notre psychopathe préféré. Pour Daiki, je l'aime beaucoup, j'ai donc trouvé un moyen de l'inclure, même un peu. Mmm, moi non-plus je n'aime pas Makoto. Dans l'animé, il a quand même essayé de blessé mon bébé Kuroko. Et Akashi ne peut fondre que pour Kuroko, enfin, ça n'engage que moi, hein? De toutes façons, ça doit se voir que C'est mon bébé, vu qu'il est la base de toutes mes fic. À chaque fois, c'est Kuroko x quelqu'un d'autre. Quant à ma prochaine histoire, lis les autres réponses et tu auras des infos.


End file.
